A Stitch In Time Saves 5
by SOM123
Summary: Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were just looking for something to do when they came across some of Hermione's old school stuff, a certain artifact breaks and leads them to an adventure. What happens next is totally unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is like my first fanfiction, so I'm pretty excited! There might be a couple pairings, so don't flame! Please. You can feedback, or give suggestions. Some constructive criticism would be appreciated to help with writing, BUT DON'T FLAME ME, CAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY MARSHMALLOWS. If I did, of course you could! But I don't, so no. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thing, so please don't sue. Or I will set my pack of attack Creepers after you.**  
**Sssss...**

Chapter 1

Albus hit the floor loudly. He got up, brushed himself off, and narrowed his eyes at Scorpius and Rose, who were doubled over with laughter. It was a cold, winter day, with snow falling on the ground lightly, making the roads look like salt on pepper, and the trio were on winter break from Hogwarts.

They decided to stay at Albus' house since Teddy Lupin was coming over, and Scorpius was dying to meet him. The first few days were okay, when Teddy was at his house and started singing a song that he made about himself. Teddy started singing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy that it hurts!" then proceeded to actually taking off his shirt which caused Rose, Albus, and Scorpius to burst into a shrieking fit of laughter. But then Teddy had to go back to his grandmother's house, and then it only brought misery since Albus' older brother, James kept on bragging about himself, and the five girlfriends he claimed to have, and on top of that, said that _he _had discovered the song, not Teddy. Teddy was actually nice, so he didn't care what James said, but the trio knew who actually discovered it.

They decided to go to Scorpius' house, because his mother was nice enough, Scorpius' father was at work, and they had to get away from James. His was no better as Scorpius' grandparents were over, and his grandmother would not stop stalking him, and worrying about how every single thing he did would affect his health, like keeping their cat on the other side of the house so Scorpius wouldn't 'develop' asthma. Even though Scorpius claimed he was going to tell her to stop hand feeding him every meal, Albus and Rose were pretty sure that 'Nan-Nan Malfoy' would make sure that she would hand feed him as long as _she _ was still alive.

Plus his grandfather did nothing but sit on a plush arm chair watching news all day and give nasty looks towards Rose and Albus whenever he could help it. The final straw was when 'Nan-Nan' _accidentally_ burst in on their conversation at night saying she had to do Scorpius' laundry, when it was 2 in the morning, and Scorpius gave her a long speech about how he was 13 and didn't like her doing that to him.

Rose's house was up next and they had been staying had decided to explore Rose's house out of boredom, after a number of things had failed to occupy their interest there: television, and trying to play with Rose's two extremely ugly, and very fat Kneazle/Sphinx hybrid cats, Nye-Nye and Sungu, which ended when Nye-Nye had attacked Scorpius after he had, grabbed her tail and mimed tossing her out the window by swinging her back and forth causing the cat to run away and forever having anxiety about Scorpius. Rose started to run after Nye-Nye but he was hidden under her parent's bed refusing to come out. They ended up finding themselves at the attic. They had been climbing up the attic when Albus had fallen clumsily from the attic ladder, landing with a loud thump.

"Get up, Al, but not too fast, or you might actually find yourself somewhere," Scorpius said snidely.

"Shut up," Albus retorted.

"Or what, going to call Daddykins on me, the 'Chosen One'?"

"Shut up, he really was! Not like you have any bragging rights about your father!"

"Str-"

"Guys, seriously, stop fighting and come up here! Look what I found!" Rose's voice emanated from far in the attic. They climbed up, following Rose's voice to a nearby chest, marked: _Old School Memories- Handle with care _ in Rose's mom's neat hand.

Scorpius' eyes lit up."Let's open it!" He said, and began to repeatedly attempt to grab at the lock, to be stopped by Rose.

"No! Don't!" Rose yelled. "Maybe something bad could happen..."

"...Nah...what could happen Rosie?" And with that Scorpius snatched at the chest and opened the lock.

Inside was various amounts of miscellaneous objects. What caught Albus' eye was an old worn picture of three students; one was a girl, with bushy brown hair. Another was a boy, who had carrot red hair, and an assortment of last student, who was in the middle, had glasses, and messy raven hair, that almost covered his eyes. As the students in the picture moved, laughing, and nudging one another, Albus thought he saw what seemed to be a scar through the black hair.

Before he could make sure, Scorpius pulled out what seemed like an hourglass on a chain, somewhat like a necklace. "Ooooh...pretty!" he awed at it, and Rose pounced on him resulting in him dropping the necklace.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at once, watching as it was heading to the floor. At the last second, Albus shot out an arm and caught it just before it hit the floor. Everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"Ok, seriously," said Scorpius, reaching for it again, "Lemme see it."

"No!" Albus said, but Scorpius' hand grabbed for it just as Albus pushed it away, and it fell again, but this time no one caught it, resulting in it cracking loudly onto the floor. Powdery dust flew everywhere from the broken glass, and a bright light exploded across the attic.

"Oh crap." When the light had faded away, they had gone, with no trace of them ever being there.

**A/N: Read and Review everybody! Add what you would like in the next chapter - who knows, we might listen. ;) Whoever does will get a free hug! From my Creepers! :) We might even have it up the next chapter up in a week if you guys review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY you guys reviewed! And ya Scorpius is bffs with them guys. You will find out later as you read...**

**So yeah, KEEP REVIEWING! Feedback for the next chapters, or constructive criticism is helpful! And compliments! **

Chapter 2

"Where are we?"

"Narnia."

"Be serious, Scorpius. And this is all your fault by the way."

"Well, you made me drop it in the first place!"

"If you hadn't been so "

"Guys, stop fighting! Where are we anyway?"

Albus looked around. They were standing in a dark hallway, which surprisingly looked somewhat, only a little newer, like -

"-Hogwarts!" Rose exclaimed. "We're in Hogwarts! Scor hasn't done much damage this time after-"

"Hey...you know, that hurts Rosie!"

"SHHH!" Albus said, putting his hand over Scorpius' mouth. "There's someone coming!"

Indeed there was. They hid behind a wall, and watched as a tall shadow holding a candle came walking slowly towards them. They all held their breath.  
A man appeared, with long, greasy hair and a somewhat hooked nose. He wasn't the most attractive Albus had ever seen, nor had Albus ever seen him at Hogwarts, although he seemed somewhat familiar. However, the man seemed to have an aura to him that made Albus believe that he was the boss and in charge.

_Maybe Headmistress McGonogall hired some night guard, _Albus thought.

The man had seen them, and he held up the candle and walked closer towards them. "Potter? Malfoy? Is that you?" The man said.

Albus had no idea how he knew who they were. "Who are you?" he said, acting on an impulse, thinking it was alright to speak now that the man had seen and identified them.

"What are you doing out after curfew, Potter? You know exactly who I am, and I shall not be spoken to that way. Where's your little Weasley cronie? And Malfoy, what are _you _doing here? And who are _you?_" He added to the list of questions, eyeing Rose warily.

"Uhh..."

"Wait just a _second!_ You aren't Potter _or _Malfoy! Who are all of you? You are going to Dumbledore this instant!" and the man seized them by the collars, and dragged them off.

"_Dumbledore? He's dead!" _Albus whispered to Scorpius, who was being dragged by the opposite hand, sharing it with Rose. The two were touching each other, cheek to cheek.

Scorpius shrugged.

Rose tried to get the mans attention. "Uh... sir?"

"Hush, imbecile!" The man said rudely. "You will face the consequences of your punishment, and I will find the answer to this mystery." He turned sharply, with his cloak swishing like a bat, hurting the students who were being dragged. They approached to where McGonagall's office should have been.

"Lemon drops..." the man mumbled, in his nasal voice.

Albus had been to McGonagall's office, after Scorpius had been straining, pulled down his pants, then made a relieved face and lifted himself from one of the Mandrakes in the greenhouse and yelled, "IT'S ALL NATURAL FERTILIZER!", resulting in both Albus and Scorpius falling over in uncontrollable giggling, which resulted in Scorpius bumping into Albus, who fell over and landed in another pile of mandrakes, causing them to scream loudly and a few students passed out, luckily the mandrakes were only babies. Professor Longbottom sent them both to her office immediately. They had to clean the toilets of the boy's bathrooms as punishment afterward.

As far as he knew, 'lemon drops' was not the password to her office. The gargoyles jumped back, and the doors opened. The man strutted in like he owned, or would like to pretend he did to unknowing onlookers, the office. Albus had been looking down at the floor, and when he looked up, a man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles, wearing a purple cloak with stars and moons decorated across, was sitting at the chair. It was Dumbledore. He saw his portrait in McGonagall's office. And the other man... His portrait was there too, he realized. Snape... His dad told him about him. Severus Snape! Both his namesakes were here with him, in the same room. _Two dead people._

A sudden realization swept over Albus. The pieces were coming together. The 'necklace' had been some sort of time device, and they had just met a man who they had never met before, who thought they were someone else, and now he was dragging them off to a man who was dead. _They had traveled back in time._

"Severus! So glad you're here!" Dumbledore stood up and greeted Snape with an embrace, although Snape looked awkward standing there, lanky and greasy, while holding three children by the collar.

"That's delightful, sir," Snape said, a little sarcastically. "Now, anyway-"

But Dumbledore seemed not to notice. "So what brings you here so late, my dear Severus?" he asked, releasing him and the children.

"Yes. As I was saying, I found these third- year pests running about the corridor around five minutes ago."

"Ok, Severus, just send them back to bed and notify their Head of Houses. Why have you brought them here? I don't recall you saying anything about them doing something wrong, other than breaking curfew?"

Snape looked a little annoyed. "Yes, but you must see, sir, I don't believe these-" Snape looked at them with dislike and disgust, "-rats are..." he trailed off, as if he was going to say something ridiculous.

"Yes?"

"Um..." Snape swallowed. "I don't believe they are students at this school."

Dumbledore's smile did not falter, and he chuckled. "Nonsense, Severus! Now, move out of the way and let me have a look at them."

Snape slowly parted, and Albus, Scorpius and Rose lined up in a row in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at them, still smiling. He stared at them for a few minutes, until finally his smile faded. He looked at them over his spectacles, took them off, cleaned them, then looked back at them, frowning now. "Who are you, really?" he asked.

Scorpius, who had been standing in the middle of the line, looked at Albus and Rose like, "_I got this."_ Scorpius strode up confidently to Dumbledore's desk, and said with a posh voice, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Of THE Slytherin House."

Dumbledore gave him a skeptical look. "Excuse me, young man, but contrary to your belief, I know my students when I see them. You are not Draco Malfoy, although, I must admit, you have done a very well job with that Polyjuice Potion." He looked at Albus now. "And you as well." Now he looked at Snape. "Severus, will you kindly pass me a bottle of Veritaserum?"

Snape nodded curtly, then turned just as he had earlier, swishing his cloak like a bat, his demeanor screaming, "_Can't touch this._" Scorpius began sweating. A lot. Dumbledore didn't say anything, but simply stared at them.

Snape walked back in, holding a bottle. "If you resist to drink this, we shall Stupefy you." He said with a sneer.

Dumbledore glanced at Snape. "Now, now, Severus I'm sure there is no need for that kind of tone of voice with these children, I'm quite sure they are civil enough."

"But we should use it, just in case they are Death Eaters?"

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir, we are most certainly not Death Eaters, we are just third years and-"

"Safety first!" and with that Dumbledore promptly took the Veritaserum bottle from Snape. "You," Dumbledore said, pointing at Scorpius, who looked nervous. "Since you appear to be the most confident about your identity, you can go first." Scorpius, now drenched in sweat, walked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed him the potion with a big grin. Scorpius looked at the bottle with a suspicious look.

"Drink it," Dumbledore said.

Scorpius swallowed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Snape said, giving him a death stare, while pulling out his wand.

Scorpius closed his eyes and uncorked the bottle. He gulped it and his eyes became hazy.

Dumbledore walked over and said "Who are you, really?"

"Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

***LE GASP* Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Why is Snape so awesome? Is there something wrong with Dumbeldore? WHO STOLE MY COOKIE? Stay tuned for the next exhilarating chapter of...**  
**STITCH IN TIME SAVES 5!**  
**Remember to R&R! Or R&F!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are viewing and reviewing! Yes!**

**So here is the awaited 3rd chapter  
**

**Enjoy! R&R, R&F, and remember, REVIEWS ARE LUV!**

**Also people are asking some questions bout Scorpius. Ya, he's weird, and nothing like his dad except the fact that they are both extremely hawt. Ya. Let's just say that Draco isn't exactly the proudest of fathers.**

Chapter 3

Dumbledore shot a skeptical look at Snape. "Do you know any relatives of Draco that are his age?"

Snape shook his head.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, and asked, "Who are your parents?"

Scorpius gulped. "My father is Draco Malfoy. And my mother is Astoria Greengrass."

Dumbledore and Snape looked shocked. "When were you born?"

"2004," Scorpius said.

"How did you get here?"

"We were in Rose's attic-"

"Who is Rose?"

"Her," he said, pointing at Rose.

"Continue."

"-and we found a chest that had her mum's stuff in it. She found a necklace, and it had an hourglass as a pendant. We broke it, and it took us here, where we met this man." He gestured toward Snape.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Who is this Rose's parents?"

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Snape snorted. "And to think they were just friends!" He pointed at Albus with his wand. "And who are his parents?"

"Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Fine. Severus can you relieve him?"

Scorpius thankfully gulped down the concoction.

"That was...TERRIBLE." gasped Scorpius.

Snape gave them all a threatening look. "Do the rest of you need some too, or can we count on you to tell us the truth?"

Both Albus and Rose nodded quickly.

Dumbledore walked over and patted the choking blond boy on the back. "What house are you in son?"

"Obviously he's in Slytherin. He's a Malfoy. And Potter-boy is in Gryffindor, and - what are you a Weasley? She's in Gryffindor as well." Snape answered instead.

Everyone stared at him. "Well, I _am_ right! Right?"

"Sorry to disappoint you sir, but I'm in Slytherin." piped up Albus.

The room was silent. "You are a Potter, right? What's your name?"

"Al Potter-"

"Nah uh uh uh! FULL NAME ALBIE!" cut in Scorpius.

Albus said something inaudible.

"What?"

"Al.. Se... Potter."

"What?"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" screamed Al.

Again, the room was silent.

The look on Dumbledore's face was pride. Snape was a different story. On his face was a mixture of confusion and maniacal joy. He made tiny squeaking sounds that sounded like a feral kitten. His face was plastered in a strange expression with both hands resting on his cheeks. He walked up to Albus, and hugged him awkwardly, due to his Snape-like frame. As Al reassuringly patted his back, he heard various mutterings of "Lily", "Proud", "Slytherin", and "Happy place". Then Severus Snape fell over.

"Yes... I believe that Severus had taken that news quite nicely! We'll cart him to the hospital wing later. I'm quite glad that Harry choose to name his children after me and Professor Snape." Dumbledore twinkled. "But for now I have to decide what to do with you children!"  
Dumbledore walked over to the sorting hat and placed it on Scorpius' head. "We have to sort you into houses for the time being, I'm afraid for now I do not know how to get you back into the future."

Rose cocked her head. "Why can't we just be in our normal houses?"

Dumbledore had a smile on his face. "That would ruin the fun! Maybe you will be sorted into new houses! New houses is new experiences! New experiences mean fun!"

All the children stared awkwardly at each other, they had just now realized Dumbledore might not be as sane as his appearance made it look.

Just then the Sorting Hat screamed "SLYTHERIN," Scorpius exhaled a huge sigh of relief. Dumbledore took off the Sorting Hat and placed it on Rose's head.

The Sorting Hat screamed, "RAVENCLAW." Rose shrugged then said, "It was an obvious choice."

Dumbledore finally put the Sorting Hat on Al's head.

_"Ahh, new student I believe? Now where shall I have the honor of placing you?"_

_"Well, last time you placed me in Slytherin but you said Gryffindor was a good choice as well..."_

_"Well since you have been placed in Slytherin once, I shall place you in GRYFFINDOR!"_

Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat off his head. Scorpius stared at Albus in amusement.

"Oh well, its only temporary and I have the satisfaction that at home you are in Slytherin."

Dumbledore glanced at all three children from above his glasses.

"I hope you realize that not only have some of your houses changed, but your appearances will have to be changed as well."

Dumbledore flicked his wand at Scorpius. Scorpius now was 3 inches taller, tan skin, and black hair. Dumbledore waved it at Rose. She lost her freckles and had honey blond hair as well as growing an inch. He waved it at Albus. Albus grew 2 inches, with tanner skin, and had dirty blond hair.

Dumbledore smiled. "It's a success! Nobody will be able to recognize you now! Even I am having trouble recognizing you three!"

Rose glanced at herself. "Um, sir? We never agreed to these 'makeovers' and I hate blond hair!"

Scorpius looked hurt. "What?"

Rose quickly backtracked. "Oh, no Scorpius! I love your hair, it looks quite smashing on you! So does your new hairdo!"

Scorpius exhaled with relief. Dumbledore looked at the two with a twinkle in his eyes.

Albus stared at him. "What are you so happy about?"

Dumbledore smiled wider. "Oh, nothing my dear boy! You will find out in 3 to 4 years, yes I'm quite sure it will happen, no doubts!"

The three friends looked extremely confused.

Dumbledore walked over to the door. "Now go ahead children, make your names up while I go ahead and fetch some little friends!"

As soon as Dumbledore left, Scorpius looked at his friends.

"He's er, a little too eccentric if you ask me."

"Yeah. Maybe not too nuts, but at least a little...off."

Rose and Al shuddered. Scorpius looked at the ground.

"I guess I will be Destis Spink," Scorpius muttered.

Rose looked around. "I will be Jade Knox."

Albus glanced at his friends. "Then I will be Dante Greff!"

As soon as Albus muttered the last syllable, Dumbledore popped in.

"I see that you are finished with making your new names! Excellent! Would you care to meet my friends now?"

The friends stared at each other. Rose answered for them. "I mean, I guess so, if we have no other choic-"

Dumbledore cut her off. "Wonderful! Rose- I mean Jade," he said with a wink and the finger quotes. "Come with me!"

**Read and Review guys! Your reviews help my esteem sooo much you have no idea!**

**I might post 4 and 5 together in a few days, so review, review, review if you want them together!**

**YAY. **


	4. Chapter 4

**M'K, ENOUGH FOOLING ROUND, LET BRING IN SOME PEOPLE! YEAH!**

**Reviews are love and favorites are candy! (I made that up...XD)**

Chapter 4

Rose walked uneasily behind Dumbledore. _Gosh, this man seems out of his mind! I wonder where he is taking me..._

Rose glanced at a figure coming up in the hall. It was an Asian 4th year girl walking toward them. She was pretty, and looked kind enough to be someone Rose would like to have as a sister. Dumbledore changed back to his calm demeanor. _Is this guy bipolar or something_? She thought.

"Miss Cho Chang, this is Miss Jade Knox, your new housemate."

Cho smiled back at her. "Welcome to Ravenclaw, Jade. Just follow me."

Rose smiled back at her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!

* * *

Dumbledore spun around to face Scorpius.

"Scorpius, follow me! I have a delightful surprise for you that will be just fabulous!"

Scorpius continued analyzing the carpet of the hallway.

Footsteps were heard at the other end of the hallway. On a first glance, it looked as though Scorpius was staring down at himself but then he realized that it was... HIS FATHER?

Draco Malfoy sneered at Scorpius. "Who - no, wait - WHAT are you supposed to be?"

Scorpius stared at his father with utter shock. THIS was his father? At home Draco was calm and cool most of the time and certainly never sneered at Scorpius. Sure, they fought, but his dad was never like this.

Scorpius gained some of his swag back. "I happen to be Destis Spink of THE pureblood Spink family!" He said with a sneer that matched his father. Scorpius felt quite happy; at home he never would have sneered at him and now was his chance. Also he was glad he chose a pureblood name, actually the name of one of the ruder quality of Slytherins.

Draco looked taken back, as Scorpius loomed over him thankful for the 3 extra inches Dumbledore had given him.  
"Well, I'm sure you have heard of MY pureblood family, the Malfoys!"

Scorpius smirked at him. "I don't think I have heard of them, sorry my dear boy," he said while punching Draco a little too hard on the shoulder.

Draco glowered at him. Dumbledore got in between the two boys.

"Now, now, children we don't want to fight especially with you two being housemates! Now run along Draco and show Destis his quarters," Dumbledore edged Draco along, while stealing a twinkling wink at 'Destis'.

* * *

Dumbledore pulled Albus out of the room.

"Now, my dear boy, I hope you didn't think I was going to forget about you!" he said.

Dumbledore ushered Albus to a lanky red-head standing at the end of the hall. It didn't take Albus long enough to recognize that it was his very own Uncle Ron.

Ron shook Albus' hand. "Good to meet you, er... what did you say your name was again?"

Typical Uncle Ron behavior. "Yeah...er... my name is Dante Greff."

Ron looked at Dumbledore. "Well, sir is it alright if I take Dante to his quarters?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, of course Ron! Don't waste another minute! It's late already, and youth need their sleep!"

Albus glanced at Ron to see if such behavior was to be expected from Dumbledore. Ron simply looked down the hall, while leading him to the Gryffindor house.

After 5 minutes of a long dead silence, Ron decided to make conversation.

"So, er, you're the new student huh?"

"Yeah, I'm Dante." he reminded him.

"Well, Dante you are quite lucky you got sorted into Gryffindor you see, because if you were to be sorted into Slytherin, you would have to deal with all sorts of unpleasant stuff like-"

Just then, Snape came rushing down the hall like a bat, holding potion materials. Ron glanced at Albus as if that was an example of the horrors Slytherin had to offer.

Snape looked at Albus and Ron.

"So, you're sorted into Gryffindor? Not Slytherin?" He said looking shocked.

Albus shrugged looking somewhat embarrassed. Ron looked from Snape to Albus.

"Well, I mean the Sorting Hat-"

"It doesn't matter, He's with us now, Professor."

"Weasley, make sure he is settled in, if he is not I will find you to blame. And you, Dante. Come to my office at 10 in the evening tomorrow, sharp."

With that, Snape sulked back to the shadows in which he had appeared from. Ron shook his head.

"See that! _That_ is what you have to deal with in Slytherin! Snape is one of the meanest professors. Anyway, it's your first day here and, of course, he is making you go to his office! He hates Gryffindor kids the most so don't be shocked if you go to Potions and he hates your guts."

Albus nodded pretending that what Ron was saying actually made any sense in his case.

"Ah, here we are. Gryffindor house."

Albus stopped for a second looking at the painting of the fat lady guarding the entrance.

"Tootlepip."

The painting swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room.

**Ron has memory loss, Dumbeldore is bipolar, and Snape recovers quickly. (LIKE A BOSS)**  
**Go figure. One of my shorter chapters, but still.**  
**R&R, R&F! Please send in constructive criticism, request something for the next chapter, or compliments! Send a review! **  
**AND I POSTED THE 4th AND 5th CHAPTERS TOGETHER CAUSE I LOVE U GUYS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's the 5th one. YAY.  
CAUSE THIS IS WHERE THE PLOT STARTS...**

Chapter 5

Scorpius walked into the Slytherin house with an obviously unhappy Draco Malfoy.

"Well, this is our common room."

Suddenly a girl who greatly resembled a hyper dog ran up to Draco.

"DRACO!" She said, giving him a hug, not even noticing Scorpius."Where did you go? Let me massage your shoulders for you!"

Scorpius looked confused at her. Who was this slut? Wasn't his father dating his mother?

Draco smiled. "Thanks Pansy, I just had to-"

"Pansy?" Scorpius accidentally blurted out loud. Scorpius was utterly shocked. His father had another girlfriend and he didn't even mention her?

Pansy glanced over at Scorpius, then looked at him with sudden interest.

"Who is he?" She said, smiling with wide eyes and a sort of pout in a way that made Scorpius a little uncomfortable.

Scorpius glanced at his appearance in a nearby convenient mirror. Dumbledore made him look twice as attractive as he was before. As weird as Dumbledore was, he sure made him look good. No wonder this Pansy was all interested.

Scorpius smiled. "I'm Destis Spink, I'm sure you have heard of my pureblood family the Spink's."

Pansy leaned in closer to Scorpius, so that her hair brushed his cheek. They were only inches apart. Draco looked at them in anger.

"Why don't you tell me all about your pureblood family, Destis?" She purred to him.

Draco stood there with his jaw wide open in utter shock. Scorpius smiled at Draco.

"You might want to close your mouth, Draco, before some fly decides to make its home in it." He said with a sneer.

With that, Scorpius walked away with Pansy trailing after him, and a couple more girls slowly joining. And from the corner peeked out a small brunette girl, staring at Draco with longing and then at Scorpius with interest.

* * *

Rose followed Cho into the common room. She looked at the Ravenclaw common room taking in the sights.

"Well, this is it." Cho said nervously. "Our common room."

"Cool," Rose said. She was lost in thoughts, thinking about back to when she had accidentally insulted Scorpius' hair and had to make up for it quickly. She wanted to think of her mental 12-18 month plan to advance on Scorpius, and was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked tentatively.

"Nothing, really," Rose tried to lie.

Cho looked at her, smiled, then pursed her lips and stared at the ground. "It's a guy, right?"

"What?"

"You're thinking about the guy you like, right?"

Rose was so surprised she was frozen for a second, and began to fear that Cho could read minds.

"How'd you know?" She asked, after recovering her wits.

"I can tell, because I know what it's like. I have a crush too."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Cho admitted, having a seat on a common room couch and gesturing Rose to have a seat as well.

"Well, I mean its really complicated..." Rose started.

She looked at Rose. "What boy trouble could you possibly have? You're so pretty, guys are probably chasing after you!"

Rose gave a weak smile. _If only she knew what trouble I have to face at home_ . She thought darkly._ The only thing they are chasing me for is to be the first to call me ginger! Plus the most me and Scorpius can be is friends, not that his grandfather would ever allow him to go out with me. It's too bad Scorpius thinks the real reason that I hang with them is Al, because he's my cousin, not because of Scorpius._

Cho returned her smile, then stared at the grandfather clock.

"Oh! It's getting late. We should go and sleep."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Ron was introducing him to the 3rd year boys.

"And this is Neville Longbottom," he said.

Albus looked up in shock. Professor Longbottom?_ He looks like such a loser! And he's so cool at school._ How weird was this going to get?

Ron pointed at the sleeping figure on the bed.

"And finally that's my mate, the famous Harry Potter, but he's sleeping right now. Isn't he cool! Cause he is. He's really cool."

Albus looked at the figure. It was his dad! Once he got over the initial shock of seeing his father, he looked around the room.

"Yeah..."

Ron looked at him. "Well, our dorm room isn't much, but you're going to love it here at Hogwarts, especially since you're a Gryffindor." He said, grinning awkwardly.

Albus returned his smile. Maybe this wasn't so bad, and he could get to know how things were with his dad in school.

"So, um, where do I sleep?"

"Oh yeah, you sleep right here," Ron said as he lifted a pile of dirty laundry to reveal a small cot. "I know it's a little small, but until we can get you a bigger one this will have to do."

Albus nodded. He didn't care much really, at his dorm James had made his bed into an even smaller bed (he broke into the Slytherin dormitories somehow. The teachers had no idea how, and they were still trying to fix the beds.) then this so he was used to it.

"Well, might as well get some sleep, we have Potions first thing tomorrow morning and you will need all your strength to deal with Ol' Snapey. He absolutely hates Gryffindors!"

Albus got into his cot, wanting to finally get some rest after his multiple experiences.

**Ok, NOW U HAVE TO WAIT Probably 4-5 days.**  
**R&R or R&F to make this writer's day! Also, if you're confused about something, EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY HAPPENS FOR A REASON. EVERYTHING! Pretty much everything is connected to the plot line, and nothing in here happens for no reason. Remember that! Keep reviewing guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GET READY FOR SOME REAL STORY PLOTS!  
READ AND REVIEW FRIENDS!**

Chapter 6

Scorpius suddenly woke up with a jolt.

A face with a smirk was peering down at him. Draco Malfoy had a pillow in his hand and apparently had hit him awake.

"Good morning, princess. I hope you realize that you actually have to get up for class!" He sneered.

Scorpius rubbed his eyes. Well, two could play this game. "Well, since it appears that you have nothing else better to do then to wake me up in the morning, why don't you do the honors of doing it everyday?"

Draco glared at him. "I'm not your personal alarm clock!"

Scorpius sneered back at him. "Well apparently you think so, why else would you wake me up in time for class?"

Draco glowered. "Get up and go to the Great Hall for breakfast!" He ordered.

Scorpius got dressed up. Just then he realized that he had absolutely no one to sit with in the Great Hall. At home, Albus and him always sat with each other. Now Albus was in Gryffindor. Scorpius glanced at Draco with a tinge of longing (and a little homesickness), but knew that Draco would never let him sit next him. _Well I always have the Slytherin girls to sit next to_. He thought glumly.

* * *

Soon Albus, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were jogging to get to Potions.

At the Great Hall people didn't really try and make conversation with him so he sat awkwardly at the end of the table, occasionally glancing at Scorpius and Rose. Scorpius was apparently having a great time with the handsome face Dumbledore gave him, as he was in the center of the table surrounded by a group of Slytherin girls chatting it up. A particularly clingy girl refused to let go of his right arm the entire breakfast. Rose appeared equally as comfortable at the Ravenclaw table, chatting quietly with a pretty Asian girl.

Ron suddenly stopped. "Okay, here is the Potions dungeon."

Harry looked at Albus. "Good luck with Snape."

Hermione led Albus into the room.

Albus looked around the dungeon and then with a little happiness realized they had the class with Slytherin, so Scorpius was also going to be there.  
Snape looked up as the four walked into his class. "As usual, the trio is late again." He said, sneering.

Albus took a seat next to Ron. Snape looked at the class.

"Today we are making Wiggenweld Potion, which are useful to treating the most common of injuries. Mr. Longbottom, please pay attention to this as this may end up healing the bruises you end up with on a daily basis."

Draco Malfoy, and the rest of the Slytherins, laughed at Neville. Albus smiled a bit, because he _was_ after all, Slytherin. Scorpius looked very confused as he stared at Neville, then realized it was his Professor.

Snape glanced at the clock. "You may use your books to aid you. You have an hour and a half, so I suggest you get going."

Albus glanced at Ron's book. The product that he was suppose to have right now was a blue gel-like substance, but it looked like a blue cream instead. Snape was now walking around the Gryffindor's cauldrons, sneering and making snide comments here and there.

Finally he got to Albus' cauldron.

"Watch out," Ron said under his breath to Albus.

Snape peered into Albus' cauldron. "It looks a little thick, and it should be a little more transparent. If you add another tree root and let it sit for 5 minutes, I think that it should solve the problem. Otherwise it looks very good, five house points for effort." He gave him a half-smile. Then he stalked off to go make a comment on Neville's burned cauldron.

Harry and Ron stared, shocked at Albus. "Did _Snape_, _actually_ just give you five points for _effort_?" Harry gasped.

Albus shrugged. "So? Why do you guys hate Snape so much? He actually is an effective teacher and he's not as bad as you guys are making him." With that he reached over and grabbed an extra tree root and placed it in the pot. The potion began turning into the correct substance.

Harry's jaw dropped so low that it was mere inches away from touching his desk. "Why do we hate _Snape_?" He said in a strained voice.

"What is there not to hate about him? Didn't you see how he's always bullying us? He is so sure of himself it's crazy! He's so mean! But I guess he thinks he is quite amazing!"

Albus shrugged. "Well, he isn't mean to me! And honestly he isn't that bad, if only washed a lot and cut his hair he would look decent; its not his fault he looks that way!" With that he turned to go and get Snape to check his potion.

Harry leaned close to Hermione and Ron. "I don't know who this kid is, but believe me I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I haven't seen a day where Snape has offered suggestions to a student that wasn't Slytherin, let alone offer points!"

Ron nodded. "Come to think of it, Snape was really shocked that Dante was sorted into Gryffindor, and afterword he was like, 'Make sure you take care of him - or else!' Something weird is definitely going on."

Harry started saying something but then became silent as Snape and Albus came. Snape peered at his cauldron again.

"Very good, Dante. It turned out perfect. Take ten more points for it."

Snape faced the class. "Anyone who is unsure about their potion, you may come and look at Dantes' as that is what you are close to achieving. Well, _some_ of you." he said with a sneer directed at Neville.

With that, Snape gave a curt nod to Albus and then walked back to his desk. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as if to prove his point. Draco Malfoy looked like he was beginning to suspect something as well. In fact he looked a little jealous.

Harry looked at them. "Something really, really fishy is going on."

* * *

At precisely 10:00, Rose was quietly making her way to Snape's office. In Potions he had told her that she was to come at 10:00 to get another spell to keep her disguise. It was already wearing out, as she could feel herself shrinking down an inch, and her hair was turning back into a strawberry color. She was not the best at stealth mode and hoped that no one would see her wandering around.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her. Rose gasped but turned to see it was only Scorpius. His spell was wearing down as well, he was getting noticeably paler and shorter.

"What excuse did you use to get out?" she asked.

"I completely forgot about going to Snape today, so when Dad - I mean Draco - was asking me where my tan was going, I was lucky Pansy Parkinson was like, 'go to Madame Pomfrey right now,' so I could escape. He definitely suspected something though, for sure, but that is the least of my worries."

Rose nodded and found herself staring at him as she had done a million times before. _Follow the plan!_ a voice in her head screamed. Just as she was about make her move, Albus appeared. Rose rolled her eyes. Leave it to her cousin to mess things up between them.

Albus nodded at both of them. "Let's get to Snape's office as quick as possible before someone sees us."

Suddenly a pair of hands clutched the trio and pulled them into a room. Snape let them go. "Hurry up and get in here, I am way too busy tonight, I have lots to do!" He hissed. "Now, stand in a line!"

They stood in a line while Snape pulled out his wand, muttered a few words then they became into their disguises again. Snape looked over them.  
"If you feel yourself changing again, come to me to get another dose, otherwise I think you will be fine for the next week." He looked around the room as if waiting for someone.

The three stared at him. Snape turned around and looked at them.

"Well? Go on! I am really busy!" With that he pushed them out.

Scorpius stared at the wall that was the room Snape had just pushed them out from. "He sounded...almost like he was waiting for someone...kinda weird huh?"

Albus shrugged. "Maybe he had papers to grade, who cares?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah it doesn't matter."

Scorpius looked as though he wanted to say something, but shrugged.

As they walked down the hall they heard something.

"Shh... what was that?" Scorpius whispered. Rose signaled them to be quiet and then they hid behind a nearby statue. A man was anxiously limp walking down the hallway, making strange noises as if he were in pain.

He walked past through a ray of moonlight from the full moon that was coming through a window. As he passed the ray, he grunted and groaned harder and his fists clenched. He didn't see the trio, as he seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Just as he passed the same inch of wall that they had come out of, Snape's hands reached out and grabbed the man through the wall.

Scorpius looked at Albus and Rose with wide eyes.

Rose spoke up. "I recognize him! He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I can't remember his name, though, but something was wrong with him."

Scorpius looked at the inch of wall the man had just disappeared through. "Yeah, but it's almost like I've seen his face somewhere else."

Rose and Albus looked at him oddly.

"What could he possibly be doing wandering the halls at 10 pm?" Albus said. "There's something not right."

"That must be why Snape wanted us out of the room so quickly! See, I told you guys he was waiting for someone!" Scorpius said excitedly.

Rose continued staring at the inch of wall. "You know, I wish I knew what the professor's name was! I can't even think of it right now!"

Albus started to say something, when suddenly both the man and Snape appeared through the wall. The three listened to them talking.

"Thank you Severus, I am not sure how I would do all this without you."

Snape gave a curt nod. "Its fine, as long as it is working and helping you."

Scorpius eyes widened looking at his friends. "You don't think the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher is ga-"

Albus slapped his arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter! Not everything is to be meant in that way, you freak!" He said, glaring at his friend.

Snape and the teacher looked at each other awkwardly for a second, nodded at each other then turned in opposite directions.

Scorpius shushed them, because Snape had stopped right next to where they were standing.

Snape sneezed, then while looking forward, reached an arm out and plucked them from behind the statue.

Scorpius looked at him in amazement. "Excuse me sir, but _how_ did you do that?"

Snape gave a vain smile. "Don't underestimate my abilities, Destis." He said with a smirk at the last word. He let go of them. "Now I want you three to leave."

Rose and Albus started to head in the other way, but Scorpius stayed where he was. "Sir, where are you going?" Albus was about to jab him in the ribs, but to their surprise Snape actually responded.

"I am going to Knockturn Alley." He said then proceeded to turn.

Scorpius stared at him in amazement. "Really! What ever for? Father tells me never to go there, but I do anyways."

Snape stared at him. "I am purchasing some rare mice." he said stiffly then continued turning.

Scorpius continued following him. "When are you coming back?" Albus was prepared to tackle him to get him to shut up, but he was too late.

"Do I have to tell you my ENTIRE day's agenda? Do I have to tell you I'm going to Knockturn Alley at 11:00 pm? Do I have to tell you why I take baths at 3:00 am?" He yelled.

Scorpius gasped. "You take baths!?"

Luckily, just then Mrs. Norris the cat appeared, obviously roused by all the commotion. She hissed angrily at them.

"I hate cats." Snape said.

Scorpius looked at him. "Why?"

"They always devour my mice," He said, somewhat bitterly.

"How many mice have you gone throu-"

Snape cut him off. "You know what? I don't have time for you right now." With that he lurked into the shadows and disappeared.

Albus walked over and glared at him. "Did you really have to ask that many questions Scorpius?!"

Scorpius shrugged. "I just was wondering what a man would want to do at almost 11 at night!"

Albus shook his head. Finally they reached the hall that split into their houses. And from the shadows, a rather large black dog watched them go and split up to their houses.**  
**

**WHY SO SIRIUS?...Black!  
Potter Puppet Pals reference! (Again, don't own nothin'!) And is Snape really going to Knockturn Alley? ;)  
Please send in a review, it takes only a few seconds, and we can know what we have to do for later chapters. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 7

******Here's chapter 7. Also if you favorite or follow this story, can you at least tell me why you did? So I know what I'm doing right? That would be ****_greatly _****appreciated. R&R and I don't own nothin'.**

**Chapter 7**

Rose got up quickly from her bed. There was no time to waste because she wanted to know exactly who the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher was, why he looked so familiar, and why he was going to Snape at that time of night.

As she entered the Great Hall she could see she was early, because the staff were just getting in their chairs. She glanced at the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. She _definitely_ recognized him from _somewhere_ but she had had trouble remembering where exactly.

She continued to stare at him. He had a pale face that looked like it had gone through tons of stress, and his hair had several bits of gray in it. Even though he was a professor he appeared to have quite shabby robes on.

She turned her gaze towards Scorpius who was also at the verge of entering, as the professor caught her staring at him. She felt a stab of envy as she looked at all the Slytherin girls drooling over him. _Well, Dumbledore made him look about three times as attractive, especially to the Slytherin girls, just look at their house boys._ She thought.

Scorpius noticed her staring and gave a tiny wave._ Even at home I doubt he would be interested in me because I'm half-blood, and his family would freak out if he did. His mom would be OK, but his dad... Even if I'm his friend, I doubt his family could take anything more than that. What am I supposed to do!?_

* * *

Albus walked into the dormitory. Harry glanced at up at him from his bed. They were alone. "Hey Dante, where did you go last night?" Albus broke out in a cold sweat. Even at home, Harry was the type of father that found out about _everything_ eventually, often worked against his trouble making brother James. Albus decided his best tactic was to deny, deny, deny, like James always did. He tried to make into what he thought was a confused face.

"Last night? Um, I was here Harry... Why would you think I left?"

"So that is what you're going with, huh? That's your story? You never left? Do you really think I'm that stupid? I _saw_ you leave last night!"

Albus silently swore to himself. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Well, I mean Professor Snape kinda wanted me to go to his office-"

"Oh yeah! What's up with you and Snape?"

"What do you mean?" He suddenly felt threatened.

"I_ mean_ that Snape has never,_ ever_ been that civil to a student that wasn't in his house, let alone give _fifteen_ whole points to _Gryffindor_ over a _potion_! The only people he is civil to is Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins, but you come in being a _Gryffindor_ and take Draco's place as favorite student! Now you tell me how _that_ works."

Albus gulped. He didn't know how much interrogation was left or rather how much more he could take.

"Well, why are you asking me that! Why don't you ask _Snape_ why he prefers me over Draco? Why are you interrogating _me_?"

Harry glared at him. "The reason that I'm doing this is because suddenly, in the middle of the year, three new students come on the _exact_ same day. And I _know _Hogwarts doesn't allow new students, because they find out about you when you're eleven! On top of that, you are sorted into Gryffindor, Snape loves you which is odd for him but is even weirder because you are Gryffindor, he gives fifteen whole points to us, and you leave our room at like 1 am to go talk to Snape about something at an hour you should be sleeping at!"

Albus stared at him in bewilderment. Did it really matter what he was doing? Harry wasn't a prefect or even his friend for that matter. Why was he interrogating him? And what was his problem?

"Why do I have to tell you? You're not a prefect and I feel like it shouldn't matter to you what I do!" Albus said, getting in Harry's face. "You know what? I think that you're just jealous that someone actually got Snape to give Gryffindor points, and that that someone wasn't you!" Albus felt that the last part was childish, but probably pretty accurate to what Harry was feeling.

The two boys were now face to face glaring at each other. Harry was staring him straight in the eyes, when suddenly he backed off.

"Wha-, wh-, _why_ are your eyes exactly like mine?! Who are you and tell me really!"

Albus felt a cold dread seeping through him.

"I h-have to leave... b-bathroom," he stuttered.

Harry continued staring at him as if he were a piece of bacon that decided to start dancing in his room.

Albus ran out of the room feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had forgotten that his eyes were exactly the same; Dumbledore's spell had not affected their eyes for some reason.

Albus didn't blame Harry for freaking out. He ran into the bathroom and peered in a mirror. His eyes were the exact size, shape, and color of Harry's, and, as he had been told, his grandmother's.

Albus decided that the best thing to do was to go to Snape or Dumbledore immediately and tell them about Harry's suspicions.

He sprinted down the hall and conveniently bumped into Snape and Scorpius.

"Guys! What should I do? Dad is beginning to suspect me!"

Scorpius looked at his friend.

"Really? Whatever for?"

Snape grabbed them both. "Listen, I can solve this but you two have got to stop freaking out about it. Honestly this does appear quite strange and anyone with half a brain would suspect something going on."

The three hushed as Cho was walking down the hall.

Snape walked up to her. "Send Jade Knox from your house to my office immediately."

Cho gave him a funny look, but nodded and proceeded to run down to her house.

Snape ushered the two. "You two in my office right now!"

When they got into his office, they proceeded to speak but Snape shushed them.

"Stay quiet, and wait here, I need to get Dumbledore." He said hastily. He left the room.

Soon, Rose entered the room. "Why are we in here?"

"His daddy is getting suspicious." Scorpius said flatly.

"Oh."

"So..." Al started. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't think we got off on the right foot with our-"

Snape came in with Dumbledore, who was sipping a mug of hot chocolate, The mug had a little kitten, who was pawing at a ball of yarn.

"What's the problem, Severus?" He asked.

"Nosy students in these three's houses are starting to suspect something. I must say, as unfortunate as it is, it was inevitable. It would seem a little shady to someone who didn't know what was going on."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, of course. We can just use a memory modifier."

Snape looked at him. "That's it? _Just_ a memory modifier? I can make something more substantial that would work-"

Dumbledore cut him off. "Of course you could Severus! I have total faith in your abilities! I just don't think its necessary, a simple memory modifier should be just fine, all we need to do is erase the memory of the fight that Mr. Potter had with his son."

Snape looked quite stiff. "Well, alright if that is all we need-"

A loud scream hung into the air.

Snape and Dumbledore stared at each other in concern, then pulled out their wands. The whole group turned towards the sound of the screaming, where they started hearing odd sounds.

As they approached the sounds, and saw a clump fallen in the hall in front of them. A figure from the clump shifted up and stood, while rubbing its head.

"Who goes there? We're armed!"

The figure turned around on its heels, and from the torchlight Snape was holding, To their surprise, it was a young man, who had shaggy brown hair, and a gleaming smirk. A younger replica of the DADA professor.

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS. ALSO MAKE SURE IF YOU FAVORITE OR FOLLOW TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE. IF YOU READ THIS STORY AND ABSOLUTELY HATE IT, TELL ME WHAT YOU HATE TOO. **


	8. Chapter 8

******Thanks for those who reviewed! Here's Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

Albus stared at him. "_Teddy_?"

Teddy smirked at him. "What you think you're the only one that can mess around with a time turner?"

Snape breathed very heavily. "_Sir_! Another one? I have a _massive_ headache, and that is dealing with just _three_!"

Dumbledore came up to him, calmly putting down the mug. "Now, now Severus. You knew very well taking this job that at Hogwarts, the children _must_ come first." He said patiently.

Snape looked frustrated. "Sir, these three are causing trouble for me as it is, and now you're telling me that there are four-"

Another loud scream interrupted them.

Teddy looked at everyone. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to mention that James is coming too..."

Albus groaned. "Why? He always messes things up!"

Teddy nodded in sympathy. "I know kid, I know. We came over to Rosie's house, and we couldn't find you. I saw the time turner on the ground, and later me and James snuck through using it. The only way I could get here was with him!"

Snape reached forward and plucked him out of the newly formed clump.

He sighed in frustration. "_Another_ Potter? How many of you are there? How many of your kind is there?"

James looked at him. "Well jeez, thanks for the warm welcome! Who might you be, oh kind and very thoughtful great one?"

Snape looked dangerously at him. "I think we all agree that it would be more appropriate to ask _you_ that question?"

James, quite daringly, returned the look back at him. "Well, I am James Potter."

Snape glared at him. "Of course with a name like that I wouldn't expect his behavior to be any better." He sneered.

James looked at his brother. "Man, Al, who _is_ this guy?"

Albus sighed. "He is Professor Severus Snape."

James looked from Al to Snape in confusion.

"You _can't_ be serious? What did Dad see in him? I mean, who names their kid after _this_ guy?"

Snape reached for his wand, but suddenly Mrs. Norris appeared, obviously roused by all the commotion. Snape took a huge breath of annoyance.

"Sir, please allow me to throw this cat out of here!"

"Severus, I'm sure Mrs. Norris means no harm." Dumbledore said while reaching for the cat. He rumpled up her fur causing huge tufts of it to float and land in Snape's office.

Snape shut his eyes and muttered swear words under his breath.

Mrs. Norris became irritated by Dumbledore's rumpling, and soon her tail got fluffy, her ears pointed straight back and she hissed at them, then bit Dumbledore, who jumped back and yelped.

Snape opened his eyes in rage. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, as he tossed the cat out of the door. Mrs. Norris howled loudly as Snape slammed his office door shut. As Snape shut the door, one of Mrs. Norris' claws hung onto his shirt. Snape angrily shook his arm and threw off the cat, who was hissing and growling all the while. Finally, Snape shut the door.

Dumbledore looked at him. "Severus was that really necessary-"

Snape angrily cut him off. "_Yes_, it _was_ necessary!"

Dumbledore shrugged, then turned to Teddy. "Now who are you again, my dear boy?"

Teddy did a mock curtsy. "I am Teddy Remus Lupin. Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora commonly known as Tonks, Lupin. I am also the grandson of Andromeda Tonks."

Snape groaned loudly. "Just great! Sir _how_ many Marauder's descendants do I have to deal with?" He spat.

Dumbledore came up to him."If it makes you feel better Severus, I don't believe you will have to deal with him."

Snape looked at him. "No?!"

Dumbledore shook his head smiling. "No, because I think a certain father-son reunion is needed!"

Teddy looked up at him wildly. "What did you say?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I mean that you are in a most fortunate position that your very own, Remus John Lupin is teaching Defense of the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts!"

Teddy jumped up. "What! Can I meet him?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "All in good time my boy, all in good time!" He said.

Snape looked at the five kids. "Okay so now I need to disguise you two-"

Teddy looked at Snape. "Oh, I'm Metamorphmagus. I don't need a disguise."

Snape shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." He turned to James, and muttered a spell.

James now had pale skin, a messy flop of red hair, and crooked yellow buck-teeth. He was shorter and fatter now. He looked quite ugly.

James grabbed a mirror and screamed. "Vot did you make me look like!?" James' voice had also morphed; he spoke with a ridiculous high-pitched European accent.

Snape smirked. "That is your new disguise my _dear_, James." He sneered. "You need a new name and you're all set!"

James gave Snape a look of detest. Albus looked at his brother and snickered. This was revenge for every single prank he played on him.

"How about Dana Helenski, to go with your new accent?"

Albus looked at his brother. "Shall we head to the common room then?"

James nodded. "Ackh, ja!"

Snape smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

Teddy stared at James. "_Dana_ _please_ stop talking man, your gonna make a fool of yourself." He said, sneering.

James started sobbing. "I v-v-vas s-so h-h-handsome too, j-j-ja? And n-n-now l-look vot I h-h-haf become!" He said falling on the floor in hysterics.

Dumbledore looked at Teddy. "Are you going to change yourself then?" He said. Teddy nodded.

The kids were watching Teddy change himself. He now had turquoise hair (his favorite color) and amber eyes. He looked rather handsome.

"Okay, then, Teddy- make up your name, and then let's sort you, and we can tell you where you need to go. Severus, go and preform a memory modifier."

Snape gave a curt nod, then with a swish of his cloak left his office.

Teddy looked at everyone. "I will be John Kinderix."

Dumbledore nodded then placed The Sorting Hat on James' head. It screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF."James looked around in bewilderment.

"VOT iz this? Vhy am I een Hufflepuff!?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You don't necessarily have to be in the same house! Brighten up child! Don't you think that this is a fun new experience to go with your new identity?"

James rolled his eyes, apparently his idea of fun was different then Dumbledore's.

Teddy cleared his throat. "I guess I will be in Hufflepuff too, you know, to keep Dana here company?" He said smirking at James.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's fine. I also have to make you all third years so it is easier for me and Severus to keep track of all you kids."

He nodded at Teddy, who started to make himself younger. He pointed his wand at James to make a younger version of his hideous self.

Snape came back in, nodding at Dumbledore. "I have done what you have asked me sir."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Good Severus! Now can you escort these children to their houses, please?"

Snape gave a curt nod, then motioned at the kids. As they left his office, they saw Mrs. Norris, who growled at Snape. Snape completely ignored her, and looked at the five children. He pointed at James and Teddy with his wand.

"You two, go to Professor Sprout and tell her you are new arrivals. If she has any concerns, tell her to talk with me."

He then pointed his wand at Rose. "Go to your house. If they have any concerns about where you have been, tell them that I had a question regarding your homework."

He then pointed his wand at Albus. "Harry has no memory of the fight you two have had. He thinks that you left to go to the bathroom. Stick with that story and go to bed."

He looked at Scorpius. "Come with me to Slytherin, and we can talk there."

Snape gave a curt nod to them, and then they split off.

**Tell me what you think! R&R or R&F**


	9. Chapter 9

******Yay! Teddy and James are in the club too! Here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

Teddy got up quickly and woke up James.

"Vot do you vant? Let me sleep!" He hissed, obviously not fully awake yet.

Teddy grinned at him. "Get up for class! We have Potions today!"

James groaned then covered his face with a pillow.

As they left, both boys failed to notice a rat scurrying out from underneath James' bed and towards the open dormitory door.

* * *

Teddy and James ran into Potions. Snape looked up from his teaching.

"Sit down." He barked.

They looked around and realized they had Potions with the Slytherins today. A boy that greatly resembled Scorpius in his real form sneered at James.

"Professor, who is _he_?" He sneered.

Snape looked up, and gave a smirk at James.

"Ah yes, Draco. This is our foreign exchange student, Dana Helenski from Germany. Say hello to the class, Dana."

James realized with a shock that it was Scorpius' father.

"Um, hallo." He said in his ridiculously high pitched accent.

Draco snickered with his friends. "Is this guy for real?" He sneered to his friends.

James shook with anger. How he hated Snape for putting him in this body. He took a seat next to Teddy, who was trying to calm him down.

Snape smirked at James, then looked at the class.

"Well, for those of you wondering about Dana's biography, here it is." He said reaching for a piece of parchment.

"His full name is Dana _Agnes_ Helenski." He said.

James stood up. "My meedle name eez not Agnes!" He yelled.

Snape gave him a sarcastic smile. "Well, according to your official birth record it is. But its okay, Dana. I'm sure if it were me that I would be embarrassed to have a middle name like Agnes."

James glowered at him. Draco raised his hand from the middle of the room.

"Hey Dana, why exactly is your voice _so_ high pitched, huh? Have you not started puberty yet?" He sneered.

James glared at him. "Yes I haff!" He pointed at Snape. "This eez all your fault, ja?!"

Snape looked at him. "My fault? How exactly are your undeveloped vocal cords my fault?"

James stood up from his desk. Teddy looked at him in horror.

"_Not a good idea! I mean it James!_" He said in a strained low voice.

James walked up to Snape, ignoring Teddy's warning. "Who do you theenk you are?" He yelled.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't I tell you in the week of detentions that you are now going to spend with me, hm? Oh and 40 points from Hufflepuff just for your cheek. Now sit down, _Dana_."

The Hufflepuffs glared at James heavily. He marched back to his desk. Teddy looked at him.

"I told you not to, but _no_ you decided to go and not listen to me."

James rolled his eyes. "Vhy don't you be quiet, ja?"

Teddy shrugged, then started working on his potion.

When class ended, James stood up and was about to be the first one out when a kid yelled, "Hey! Dana? You forgot your homework paper!"

James glared, then snatched it from him. "Actually, this eez PARCHMENT! That's different from paper!" James suddenly recoiled, as if that wasn't what he was planning on saying.

The kid rolled his eyes. "Parchment, paper, same thing."

James suddenly felt a rush of anger. "No, they are not the same thing! _Idiots_ theenk they are the same thing! Parchment eez stretched animal skin, and paper eez made by pressing vood fibers, moistened by vater, together, dried to create flexible sheets!"

Teddy and James winced. The kid left, shaking his head.

Teddy looked at James and raised his eyebrows. "Ouch! What was that about?" He asked as they walked out, James still fuming.

"I don't know. But for some reason, that comment rubbed me een the wrong vay."

"Whatever. Let's get back to the common room."

But as they left, Teddy saw a look of psychotic determination on James' face that worried him.

* * *

Albus sat quietly on Gryffindor's Great Hall's table. He looked around.

On Slytherin, the crazy girl who wouldn't let go of Scorpius' arm the other day was shrieking at some joke Scorpius was telling. The other Slytherin girls were laughing hysterically as well. Albus saw a tiny, mousy looking girl staring up at Scorpius with interest.

The crazy girl with Scorpius also noticed her staring and started shouting something at her. The girl jumped out of her seat then pretending to eat her meal. Albus noticed that she was now staring at Draco with a longing.

Albus looked over at Ravenclaw, where Rose appeared to be having an intellectual conversation with the fellow Ravenclaws. She appeared very comfortable and had made several friends.

At Hufflepuff, James sat at the very end of the table with Teddy. The Hufflepuffs were staring at him awkwardly as if he was a disgrace to them. The Hufflepuff girls were gathered at the other end of the table as if to not want to catch some disease that he had.

_Serves him just right._ Albus thought snidely in his head. _Professor Snape totally set him straight_.

Teddy, he noticed kept staring at his father, the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. He was so into staring at him that he was absentmindedly pouring ketchup into his lap instead of his plate.

The DADA teacher eyes met Teddy's. He quickly looked down embarrassed. He noticed the ketchup and gathered a bunch of tissues and stuffed them in his lap acting like nothing happened, but Albus could still see the blush in his cheeks.

Albus felt sorry for him. Poor kid hadn't seen his father for all his life. Now here he is... And he doesn't know who Teddy is.  
Albus felt sorry for himself too. He sat alone on the table, looking longingly toward where his father was sitting. He looked back, and turned around to start whispering to his friends. Great. Now they think he's connected to Voldemort or something.

Neville entered the Great Hall, very late even for Neville standards. He rushed in, breathing heavily as if he had been sprinting for a long time.  
"Ca-n...I... sit...here?" He wheezed to Albus.

Albus nodded, then moved over so he could sit down.

"I'm...Neville." He said.

"I'm Dante."

"How long have you been at Hogwarts, Dante?"

"I don't know, like a few days or something."

"Oh, do you, er, do you like it here then?"

"Yeah, its, its nice."

Neville nodded as he chugged his juice.

Albus decided it would be interesting to ask a young Neville what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"So what are your ambitions for when you grow up?" Albus asked cautiously.

Neville looked depressed. "Well, I dunno. I mean, I don't really think I'm good at any of the important stuff. Like Potions." He said, widening his eyes. "Professor Snape scares me so much, that I can't do anything, and everybody knows I'm almost a Squib."

Albus was shocked. _This was the cool, carefree professor that we have? This Neville has no confidence!_ He thought.

Neville shook his head. "So, have you started on that Herbology paper?"

Albus shook his head. "No, but I was wondering if you could give me a few tips on it."

Neville looked at him in shock. "What? Me?"

"Well, I mean I've noticed you and stuff and you're pretty good at it..." Albus said carefully.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, you are good!"

Neville gave Albus a wide grin. "Well, thank you Dante!"

Albus returned his smile, then continued looking around the Great Hall. He gave Scorpius a tiny wave, and Scorpius nodded at him. Neville watched Albus.

"Do you know him?" Neville asked.

Albus turned around to face him.

"Oh, him? I mean he became a new student as well..."

Neville looked at Scorpius. "Must be nice to be constantly surrounded by girls like that all the time." He said. "Hey, Dante. Does that guy have _turquoise hair_?"

Albus glanced over at Teddy, who was working furiously on removing the ketchup on his lap. "Yeah, he does. Looks a bit odd, doesn't it? Of course it suits him, I bet if I wore that I would look horrible." He said, laughing a bit.

Neville smiled. "Yeah it does look good on him. Although I wonder if that's his _real_ hair or not."

Albus shrugged. It was silent for a while between the two of them. Albus then realized he could learn more about his Professor now, then ever, for whenever the subject of childhood came up, he seemed uncomfortable.

Now seemed the best time to ask.

"So...what are your parents Neville?"

"Huh?"

"What do they do?"

"Oh, um... nothing really..." Neville looked like he was about to cry. Al looked at him, confused.

Neville breathed heavily. "They... they just...sorta..."

"It's okay, you know if you don't wanna talk about it."

Neville looked around. "Well, I mean its just that I haven't talked to anyone about it..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Neville and Albus suspiciously then started whispering again.

"What's their problem?" Albus asked. Neville shrugged then stuffed bread in his mouth.

"Do you know what class we have?" Neville asked with a mouthful of bread in his mouth.

Albus took out his schedule. "Well, it looks like we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next with the Hufflepuffs."

"Oh okay." Neville said then proceeded on eating a chicken drumstick.

Albus glanced over at James, Teddy, and the DADA professor. _This should be an interesting lesson._ He thought.

**Tell me what you think guys! R&R or R&F! Also, can you guys help me with the next chapter? I could use your ideas for the Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson! Leave a review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to those who reviewed and helped me with this chapter! The idea for this chapter goes to StarSpangledRobotLover! Thanks! Anyways, here's chapter 10, read and review friends!**

**Chapter 10**

Teddy hurried quickly to get to Defense of the Dark arts. He dragged along James, who was slowing him down.

"Will you HURRY UP, Jam- I mean Dana!" Teddy yelled.

"I am trying, ja? These eez lot harder vhen you haff gained almost fifty extra pounds! Besides vhy are you een such hurry to get to class?" James wheezed.

Teddy stopped in his tracks. "Well, in case you don't realize, my FATHER IS TEACHING THIS CLASS! So I kind of wanna meet him, you know? Just a _little_ bit!"

They finally reached the classroom. James looked at him.

"Are you going to be fine?"

Teddy looked apprehensive but then his usual mischievous grin reappeared.

"Ackh, ja! I vill be just fine!" Teddy said mockingly, with a smirk.

James rolled his eyes. "Get een the classroom, _John_!" He said, opening the door.

Teddy took a deep breath then entered through the door. Professor Lupin stared at him.

Teddy let out an involuntary loud gasp. The whole class turned and stared at him. He blushed then quickly took a seat in the back, staring at the ground.

Lupin smiled at him. "Oh, I believe you are the new student?"

Teddy nodded. "Er, mhmmm."

Lupin laughed a little. "It's okay to be nervous, however I won't bite if it makes you feel any better."

Teddy let out a loud, fake sounding, nervous laugh. "HAHAHA, that was, er, that was very funny!" Everybody kept staring at him. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Continue, please, Professor."

Lupin looked at the class.

"Today class, we will continue learning a thing or two about Boggarts. Has anyone ever seen a Boggart?"

Hermione immediately raised her hand. "I haven't seen one sir, but I can tell you what they are."

Lupin nodded. "Go ahead."

Hermione took a deep breath then said, "Boggarts assume the form of what scares the person the most. For example if someone was afraid of a zombie, it would become one."

Lupin nodded encouragingly. "Great! 5 points to Gryffindor!"

Just then, the room door opened. Snape appeared, wearing his signature smirk.

"Boggarts, hmm? Professor Lupin you make sure to keep Mr. Longbottom out of this lesson, it will do you good." He said smoothly.

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Really? I was actually planning on making him the first person to try the Boggarts?"

Snape sneered at him. "Well, I would be _delighted_ to see how that works out!" He said in a mocking voice.

Snape took a seat next to Albus and Neville. "Go ahead, Remus, I would love to see how this will end up."

Lupin turned to the rest of the class. "Okay so with Boggarts, you want to be sure to be in large groups, can anyone tell me why?"

Snape snorted. "Elementary, my dear Lupin, elementary."

Lupin decided to ignore him. "You, sir, tell me." He said pointing at Teddy.

Teddy started shaking. "Well, if they are in large groups, the Boggart will be confused-"

Lupin nodded. "Excellent work! 5 points to Hufflepuff!"

"What? An entire 5 points just for that?" Snape sneered. "That wasn't entirely that difficult of a question to answer."

Lupin looked at him. "Well, they've got to get their house points from somewhere, right?" Lupin walked over to Neville. "My boy, you are going to show us how to do the _Ridikkulus_ spell on a Boggart, which is right here in this cupboard." He said pointing to a shaking cupboard. "Now, I want everyone to stand in a line and be prepared as Neville tackles this Boggart."

The class rounded up to the front, with Snape following looking bored and unimpressed.

James rose his hand, then asked, "Sir, but if ve let out the Boggart, then von't ve all haff to say the _Ridikkulus_ spell vhen eet comes to us?"

"Ah, yes. The Boggart will all go around you guys so be prepared." Lupin said. He turned to Neville. "Neville, when the Boggart comes out, can you tell me what it will become?"

Neville turned bright red and quickly glanced at Snape, who was changing the color of a nearby quill in boredom.

Lupin glanced at Snape too. "I see. Well, this should be an interesting class. Okay, Neville when the Boggart becomes, er what you fear the most, I want you to think of it in your Grandmother's clothes."

Neville nodded weakly and looked at Albus who gave him an encouraging nod. Lupin quickly took another uneasy glance at Snape, then opened the cupboard. The Boggart came out and quickly looked at Neville, and changed into Snape.

"Neville do it now!" Lupin yelled.

Neville gulped then stuttered, "_Riddikulus_!"

Immediately, Snape was wearing a fashionable old woman's clothes. The real Snape glared murderously at Neville, who gulped and stared to shrink into a corner.

The Boggart quickly moved around the room, with the students yelling _Riddikulus_.

When it passed by Albus, he froze. Suddenly, everything else seemed to disappear: the commotion of the classroom, the cries of "_Riddikulus_". All he saw was a gigantic alligator snapping its jaws at him. It kept coming closer and closer till it was inches away from twisting his limbs away from his body.

Albus swallowed, lifted his wand, then cried "_RIDDIKULUS_!" at the Boggart, which fell in a heap, and turned into a pair of shoes. Albus wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and breathed heavily.

Someone had a supporting arm around him, and when he turned around, it was Snape who gave him what Albus thought was suppose to be a sympathetic look. Albus continued breathing heavily. He had phobia about alligators, even at the zoo exhibits where they were kept locked up, he still couldn't breathe until they passed the exhibits. Once James learned of his alligator phobia, he started turning random objects into alligators snapping at him.

Albus finally recovered enough to see that it was Teddy's turn. The Boggart turned into Professor Lupin who was looking at Teddy with disgust, and dislike. Teddy was looking quite pale, and Albus noticed that the real Professor Lupin was looking at Teddy closely.

Snape quickly muttered _Ridikulus_, and shut the Boggart back up in the cabinet. Albus gaped at Teddy. He had no idea that inside, Teddy was feeling that way. Teddy, who was always calm, and funny, his worst fear was that his parents wouldn't have been proud of him?  
Class ended 10 minutes later, and Albus wanted to wait to talk to Teddy, but Neville grabbed his arm merrily and pulled him to the common room.

* * *

Teddy gathered his stuff quickly, and tried to flee along with James, but Snape grabbed him, and muttered in his ear, "I think it's time he knew, boy." Teddy gulped as Snape pulled him towards Lupin.

Lupin stared at Teddy for a long time, then quietly said, "Severus, who is this student?"

Snape glanced around the class to make sure it was empty. "Well, Remus, this is your son." He said.

Remus looked puzzled. "I don't recall having any children."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I _mean_, that the five new students that have arrived here are from the future. They arrived here by a time turner, and this is your son."

Lupin looked at Snape. "What? I am not supposed to marry! My kind cannot produce offspring!" He turned to Teddy. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

"No sir, I am only a Metamorphmagus, which I get from my mother's side."

Teddy changed his hair color to match his father's, as to prove a point.

Lupin sank down on a chair and hid his face for a while. Teddy looked anxiously at Snape. Finally, he got up and embraced Teddy.  
"My son...my son." He murmured.

Snape rolled his eyes at the cliche of it all. "Yes, well in reality your son is in his twenties, but he is pretending to be a third year."  
Lupin smiled at Teddy. "Who is your mother?" He asked. "We were married, I hope?" He added quickly.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

Lupin looked confused. "_Tonks_?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, you guys get married in four years..."

"I really do hate to cut us off so short while we are in this joyous bandwagon, but I have to because you are getting late for your next class." said Snape.

Teddy nodded then started toward the door with Snape. He was almost out of the classroom when Lupin yelled, "Wait!"

He ran to Teddy, gripped him by the shoulders, and stared him in the eyes. "I want you to know, that whatever you think, whatever the Boggart has shown you, that you are the best son I could ask for, and I am extremely proud of you. And don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise. I hope I am the best father you could ask for."

Teddy nodded, looking a little sad, then quickly left with Snape.

Lupin sank into a chair with years of worry and stress fading away from his face. _I have a son... This is the best day of my life._ He thought with happiness.

**Awwwww... This chapter makes me go awww! Let me know what you think of it! R&R or R&F!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for ALL the reviews! Here's chapter 11! Read and Review friends!**

**Chapter 11**

Rose scurried around the halls, hurrying back from the library, where she had encountered her mother. Rose noticed that her mother's hair was as frizzy as her own. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

Snape looked down at her. "Can you send Destis to me?" He said hurriedly, then left quickly without waiting for Rose to reply.

Rose looked at Snape's retreating figure. "I guess I kinda have to now." She muttered. She walked over to the halls to look for Scorpius. _Well, I guess this is the perfect opportunity to advance on Scorpius_! She thought excitedly.

She ran quickly to a nearby mirror, and examined herself, smoothing a hair here and there. "Are you done looking at yourself, sweetie?" A voice sneered, seemingly coming from inside the mirror. Rose was startled, then hurried off.

_I look fine! I'll just go right up to him, and tell him the truth! I'll tell him the real reason why I am with them, not just because Al is my cousin!_ She thought with determination. She had waited her whole darn life for this moment, and she was going to hang on to it with full force!

She turned the corner, and finally spotted him. Well, spotted both of them, since it was impossible to see him, and miss the other. Scorpius was in full make out mode with the crazy girl from the Great Hall, and they were both up against the wall.

Rose had always been known as the most levelheaded out of the trio, never raising her voice, or getting in trouble the way Albus and Scorpius did, but even Rose couldn't stop the way her blood was boiling.

_How dare that ugly slut try and do that to my guy!? How DARE she!?_ She thought in rage. Rose marched up to both of them, barely even able to control her breathing, or the tears threatening to creep out of her eyes.

"Hey Destis!" She said, nearly yelling. Scorpius turned around in alarm, and so did Crazy Girl. Crazy Girl narrowed her eyes at Rose, then grabbed Scorpius and resumed making out with him. Rose looked at them in fury, then literally yanked Scorpius away from her.

Scorpius stared at Rose in horror. "Jade, I was just-, this is Pansy-"

Rose raised her hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear _anything_ from you. The only reason I came here was because Snape wanted me to get you. Otherwise I wouldn't even come here. But you know what, I'm glad I did. At least now I know what trash people go out with these days." She said, spitting out all of her fury. Rose stopped her ranting and gave a cruel smile to both of them that was so unlike the usually gentle Rose.

"Oh, and don't worry about Professor Snape either. I'll just tell him you were busy swallowing Pugsy's tongue, and he'll have to wait." She sneered.  
With that, Rose turned around on her heel, and sprinted away, with her hands covering her face. Scorpius made a feeble attempt to go after her, but Pansy pulled him back, and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about her Destis. She's just jealous she will never have what we do. Now where were we?" She purred.

Scorpius stared at the hall that Rose had fled into. He turned to Pansy.

"Yeah, er, I'm going to Professor Snape now, I will catch up with you in a bit." He said awkwardly. Then with a nod to Pansy, he ran to Professor Snape's office.

* * *

Teddy stared in confusion at were in Herbology, and were pouring wood chips near plants.

As Teddy watched, James was casually inserting heaping handfuls, after heaping handfuls of wood chips into his clothes, and pockets, discreetly, though, like an expert pocket picker. After class, when they were heading up to the dormitory, Teddy confronted James.

"Why were you stuffing wood chips in your pockets during Herbology today?"

James stared at him, then fakely feigned confusion. "I haff no idea vot you are saying to me." With that he turned and sprinted away. Teddy stared at him, thinking hard.

He shook his head, then walked into the common room and tried to focus on reading a book for Potions, since Snape cut him very little slack, unlike Albus or Scorpius who were easily the favorites of Snape. It slowly turned to midnight, and people started to go to sleep.

After a while, he walked back to the common room. Once he was near the common room, it smelled strongly of bleach, wood, and something else... Teddy wrinkled his perfectly shaped nose, then opened the door cautiously. It creaked slowly.

As a ray of light from the full moon shined through a window that was half open, James was standing over one of the long tables near the sofas, with a large pile of wood chips on one end of the table, a drying rack on the other, and a large mortar and pestle and plastic tub in the middle, along with some felt. A cold draft of air blew in time to time, giving a chill to the room. There were also several large beakers labeled, "Chlorine Dioxide Bleach."  
His brown eyes gleamed almost red with mental insanity.

As Teddy watched with wary eyes, crouched behind a nearby chair, James took a generous handful of wood chips and put it into the mortar, which was bubbling madly. He whispered, "_Aguamenti_" pointed his wand and the mortar filled up to the top with water and the wood chips would float slowly to the top, all bubbling ceased.

He began pounding it with the pestle, with such energy he looked like he was in a blind rage, shrieking random garbled nonsense at the top of his lungs while pounding madly.

Once the wood chips were a thick sickly-brown colored paste, he poured the contents of the mortar into the large tub. As his eyes watched the globs of mush travel slowly down, there was a sick grin plastered to his face, as if he was seeing something that his mother would disapprove of. He grabbed the bleach and poured it in. The paste turned a fluorescent white, like the moon itself.

He added more water into the paste, so it was a soft white pulp, and then began grabbing a large strainer.

Teddy thought it was a good time to approach him. Seeing the odd, almost wild look on James' strangely paler-than-normal face, he decided to approach him the way one would approach a feral cat, or mad dog.

"Dana? Buddy? You okay there?"

But James didn't turn or even register that he had heard him. He simply thrust the strainer into the pulp, and brought it harshly out, and repeated the act. The strainer now had what resembled a piece of regular blank paper on it. James stared at the pulp with a huge maniacal grin on his face, way too large to surely be a normal grin.

James grabbed it, climbed onto the table, and put the sheet in between two pieces of felt. He then slowly but firmly stepped onto it, and water leaked out of the two pieces of felt.

James clambered down and uncovered the felt. He took the piece of paper and hung it to dry on the rack. As he did this, he held up the paper to the light, studying the patterns that showed up.

He stuck his hand into the pulp, which resembled what you would get if you joined several very wet pieces of paper together in the tub, then put it to his mouth, then slowly he turned around to face Teddy. The pulp was dripping down his chin.

He looked _very_ psychotic...completely the opposite of the James he knew. Any other time, if Teddy had seen him eating or making paper, it would have been as a joke. But now...

"Teddy isn't this all just amazing! This eez the future! A new revolution!" James said with wild crazed glee on his face.

Teddy stared at him. "Um, Dana, what exactly_ is_ it?"

James frowned. "Vell I'm starting to do my own paper making. I vill show those fools who scoff at the difference betveen paper and parchment! Paper has been invented for thousands of years, then vhy use parchment? Heh? Paper eez vay too under appreciated een the Vizarding vorld. _If_ you know vot I mean." He said, giving a small laugh.

Teddy gave a small hesitant laugh as well. "How exactly are you going to do that eh?"

James looked furiously at him, a mad light in his gleaming red eyes, which worried Teddy quite a bit. "I vill hold rallies! I haff to educate these people! They do not appreciate paper and that eez exactly vot I am going to do! Now if you kindly vill allow me to continue this Teddy, I vould appreciate it a thousand times my friend!" With that, James shoved him out of the common room and creaked the door shut.

Teddy looked at the shut door in horror, wondering what monster Snape had created. This wasn't funny, it was scary. This was surely not a joke, even for James. The blood colored light in his eyes, the sick maniacal grin, the way he had stuffed the paper into his drooling mouth...it was too horrific. If James somehow thought this was an idea of a sick joke..

Teddy sincerely hoped this wasn't true.

_Creak..._

Slowly the door opened.

"You know, Teddy, a new revolution eez coming up, and if you're not part of it...Vell, lets hope you're smart enough to know what to do." James grinned horrifically, with his nails, now more like claws, gripping the door, almost leaving marks on the wood.

Teddy just ran after that.

* * *

Scorpius walked back from Professor Snape's office in a trance. He had no idea why Rose was taking it so personally with him and Pansy. And the way she was in a rage like that, Scorpius had never, ever seen her act that way. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Girls will be girls, I guess_. He thought.

Scorpius entered the common room, which was completely empty, except for two people: Draco, and a tiny girl with mousy brown hair that was cut in a very short bob style, who was reading a book. She was staring at Draco's features with a longing expression at times, but Draco did not seem to notice. He was pacing through the room.

Scorpius decided to crouch behind a nearby couch so he could listen to what they were saying.

"Can't believe it!" Draco said, tossing his hands in the air. "How does this happen?!"

The girl shrugged. "I don't really know."

Draco shook his head. "I want to get rid of him! Do you think if I ask Father, he might be able to do something? Because I will do _anything_." He asked.

"Well, what exactly are you planning on doing?"

Draco fell in a heap on a chair. "I don't know! I just want Destis OUT! I will do _whatever_ it takes!"

Scorpius widened his eyes. What did he do to his father?

"I mean, he comes in, he steals my friends, he steals all my favorite teachers, he steals _Pansy_."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Why do you care so much about Pansy?"

Draco didn't seem to hear her. "How?_ How_ do I end up so friendless that I have to talk to a _first-year_ for advice?"

The girl looked hurt. "Well, if you want my opinion, he's quite handsome, you know?" She said, with a stupid smile.

Draco looked up at her. "What? Now you!?"

The girl quickly backtracked. "I mean, he's got nothing on you of course, but yeah, Pansy will go for the newest thing, if you get what I'm saying."

"You observe a lot for a first year." Draco said carefully.

She smiled. "Yes, I do. And you should know this stuff by now."

Draco gave her a tiny smile, then got up from the couch. "Okay, well I am going to the dormitory to think, but I will catch you later, Astoria."

He nodded at her then ran up to the dormitory. The girl let out a tiny shriek, then muttered something like, "Draco Malfoy knows my name! Merlin's beard!" and fell onto the couch in glee.

Scorpius sat behind the couch, his hand covering his mouth in shock. He thought his mother loved him? What was going on? His mother and father were planning on getting rid of him?

**Okay guys! Read and Review! Also be patient with James, it might seem crazy right now but it will make sense as it is one of the biggest pieces of the plot. In future chapters pay attention to what James says. It helps you guess what is going on.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW! LOTS OF REVIEWS! Thanks to those who are viewing and reviewing! Like I said, patience with James, he's a major plot point. Here's chapter 12 guys!**

**Chapter 12**

Albus woke up with a jolt as someone shook him awake. Neville was standing next to his bed, trembling and looking very worried.

"Dante, wake up! Ron screamed in his bedroom and is now downstairs, telling everyone what happened! H-he said something about S-Sirius Black! W-we gotta go find out what it was!"

Albus got up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, hardly catching on to what Neville was saying. What about being seriously black?

He got out of bed and followed Neville down to the common room where Ron was standing in the middle of a group of people, his freckled face angry.

"It WASN'T a nightmare!" he was shouting at his older brother, Percy, then turned to Professor McGonagall, "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A _KNIFE_!"

Professer McGonagall stared at Ron Weasley as if he'd grown two heads.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley," she said, flabbergasted, "How could he have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron pointed a shaking hand at the back of the picture of Sir Cadogan. "Ask him if he saw–!"

Professor McGonagall glared suspiciously at Ron and pushed the portrait open, and walked outside to face the painting. The rest of the common room followed with bated breath. Albus, now fully awake, listened intently for what McGonagall would say.

"Sir Cadagon, did you just let a man into the Gryffindor Tower?" McGonagall inquired from the painting.

"Certainly, good lady!" was the shocking reply.

Everybody was stunned, some of the girls gasping in fear.

"You– you _did?" _gasped Professor McGonagall, "But what about the password?!"

"He had them!" Sir Cadagon said proudly, "Had the whole week's, m' lady! Read them off a little piece of paper!"

McGonagall looked at the Gryffindors. "Which utterly foolish student wrote down an entire weeks worth of passwords and left them lying around?"

Next to Albus, a trembling Neville let out a tiny squeak and slowly raised his hand. Albus glanced at his friend and future professor with surprise.

McGonagall seethed with anger. "Neville Longbottom, come with me, please!"

Neville squeaked again and followed McGonagall as the other Gryffindors looked at him in disgust.

After the two had left, Percy, the prefect, then ordered the rest of the kids in the Gryffindor dormitory to go back to bed, despite the fear and shock of Sirius Black being in the tower.

Before he went to bed, Albus made a small mental note to tell Rose, Scorpius, Teddy, and James about what he had heard about the attack. They would certainly find _this_ interesting...

* * *

It was late into the night, probably closer to sunrise by now, and Rose hadn't slept one bit. She was too busy crying herself out.

_I thought, I honestly thought he might actually _like_ me!_ Rosie thought._ Maybe he didn't know that I liked him. I mean I bet if he knew, he would have stayed away from Pansy. I-I think I might be overreacting for no reason._

_No reason? _sneered a nasty voice in her head_. He was making out with her! In front of you! Why are you being nice to him when he obviously hadn't thought of you? Apparently swallowing Pansy is a better idea._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts out._ Well, if he wants to go this way, I will show him! It's not like I made a pledge to stay single! I will show him! All these years, no wonder nothing got accomplished! And he's not a very good friend, either!_

Rose was never the vengeful type, but she was too angry at Scorpius to not be vengeful. There was no chance for diplomacy at this point. She stood up._ I am going to fight fire with fire._ She thought with grim determination in her eyes. _Lets see how _he_ reacts to it._

* * *

Teddy lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling in boredom. _Were things this dull when I was a third-year? No! I want to meet Dad again, and I don't know when I can. I wish Victoire was here, I miss her. The only person here is James, and I don't know what's up with him. He's obsessed with paper, of all things. Obsessed! Maybe Snape's appearance changing on him had some weird twisted effect on his personality to make him want to continually devour and create paper._

Teddy slowly rose up, thinking that that was the only rational solution to James' sudden psychotic obsession with paper. He shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts. It seemed like he was a completely different _person_. Whatever was going on with James... He hoped it would be over soon. _Really_ soon.

* * *

By morning, the entire school knew about the incident with Sirius Black, Ron, and Neville. Albus and Neville were sitting at the very edge of Gryffindor table. Everyone was giving death glares at Neville, who was looking more and more depressed by the second.

Neville had been banned by McGonagall from any more trips to Hogsmead for the rest of the year, and had instructed all Gryffindor students to refrain from giving him the password. To make matters worse, Neville's grandmother had sent him a howler saying he was a disgrace.

Scorpius's fathers' snide remarks and laughter could be heard from throughout the Great Hall. Neville was shrinking into his seat looking miserable, and who could blame him?

Albus stared at him with sympathy. "Neville, it's okay, it could happen to anyone!"

Neville still looked miserable. "No one would be that stupid to write down the weeks' passwords, you heard Professor! _And_ everyone hates me!"

"They'll get over it, I mean, it's not your fault."

Neville looked down on the floor.

"Listen, in uh, in my country... they call each other bro's. Know what that means?"

He shook his head no.

"Well it means someone who's there for you whenever you need them. That's you Neville. You're the best bro anyone could ask for. You get it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Neville said, looking preoccupied. Albus watched Neville's eyes follow a figure that was retreating out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Dante, I'll catch up with you later, I'll be in the library. Don't bother following, I'll be back. Get started on homework, and I will see what can help us at the library."

Before Albus could even say a word, Neville quickly walked out of the Great Hall._ I wonder what was so important to him?_ Albus wondered as he reached for some eggs.

* * *

Rose darted swiftly through the crowd of people. She decided the best way to figure out what to do with Scorpius was to think it out in the library. She entered through the wide doors, breathing in the scent of knowledge that reminded her of her mother's library at home.

She deeply missed her mother, and realized that she needed her advice more then ever right now. She sat down on the small desk that was in the library, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply.

When she finally opened them again, she came face to face with a blond boy, who was staring at her intently. Rose jumped a little in surprise, causing the boy to jump as well.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you! I was just surprised someone was here is all, I thought I was alone." Rose said quickly.

"N-no, n-no, its no t-trouble, no t-trouble at all!" The boy said nervously.

"Hey... Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked, because she was sure that she had... somewhere.

The boy turned bright red. "N-no, I d-don't think so. Y-you haven't s-seen me anywhere."

Rose laughed. " My name's Jade. What's your name?" She asked.

The boy turned even brighter red. "M-my, my name?" He said, like it was a foreign question he didn't immediately know the answer to.

Rose nodded while smiling. "Yes, silly."

"Well, I'd, I'd rather not say, at least not right now." He said finally.

Rose shrugged then took out a book from her bag.

"I have been watching you since the first day you've been here." The boy said.

Rose looked at him, a little scared.

He quickly backtracked. "I mean, oh gosh, that sounded like I was a stalker!" He moaned, face-palming. "I-I_ mean_ that I have been wanting to talk to you for a long time."

Rose cocked her head._ This boy, it almost sounded like he likes me..._ She thought.

The boy looked kind of miserable. "The reason, is because, because, I kinda, l-like, l-like you." He said, raising his voice at the end of the sentence to make it sound like he was asking a question.

Rose studied him. He was clearly nervous, the boy, and had obviously been planning this moment for a while now. He wouldn't even meet her eyes, he was that scared. Rose had to smile. He definitely liked her; a lot!

"Oh, you're such a sweet guy!" Rose said with a smile. The boy's eyes instantly lit up.

"What? You really think so?" He asked wildly.

Rose nodded._ This is perfect!_ She thought with a smile.

The boy looked extremely happy. "This is so amazing! Well, I'm going back to my dormitory now, but I'll be back! Tomorrow!"

Rose laughed then nodded. "Okay, see you later then!"

* * *

Just as soon as he left, two new figures popped in. A boy, who Rose immediately recognized as Scorpius's father, and a smaller girl with very short, mousy brown hair, who looked like a first year. Rose quickly sat in a chair where she could see them, but they couldn't see her.

Draco stared around. "Okay, Astoria, this is the perfect place."

Rose looked shockingly at the girl._ Astoria?_ As in_ the_ Astoria_ Malfoy_? This girl bore no resemblance to Scorpius' mother, save her brown hair, and warm eyes. The Astoria Rose knew was classy, kind, and elegant, not to mention beautiful with long, lustrous hair, big eyes, and high cheekbones, and was much nicer than Scorpius' father. All these things were clearly lacking as the Astoria now looked even skinnier and younger then she really was with her short hair.

"So any plans to ridicule Destis and Pansy yet?" Astoria asked.

Draco looked frustrated. "No,_ nothing_."

Rose's ears honed in on the conversation. Ridicule Pansy? She was in! She walked to where they were sitting. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but to overhear your plans to ridicule Pansy. It's just that I have the perfect solution to your problems."

Draco and Astoria stared at Rose. Draco knit his eyebrows, soaking in what she said. Astoria, however, narrowed her eyes at Rose, obviously seeing her as a threat.

"What's the catch?" Draco said finally.

Rose let out a huge laugh. "Catch? There's no catch! I want to ridicule Pansy as much as you do!"

Draco studied her up and down for awhile, before saying, "Okay, but what about Destis?"

_As much as I am mad at Scorpius, I could never ridicule him, because he is still my friend._ She thought. "No worries, Destis won't go near Pansy after this." She said.

Draco nodded. "So what's your plan?"

"It's simple, and we won't even need magic!"

"Go on."

"We need to target, er, Pansy's soft spot."

Draco looked confused but Astoria seemed to be catching on.

"She means, her eye for good looking boys." Astoria piped in.

Rose smiled. "And I have the perfect boy too!"

Astoria and Draco looked at her in confusion.

"Who?" They both asked.

Rose smiled to herself._ Watch out Pansy, the whole school will know exactly who you are now!_

"John Kendrix, from Hufflepuff."

**Whoaaaa, cliffhanger ending! R&F or R&R guys! Thanks to StarSpangledRobotLover who kindly beta'd this chapter for me ;) Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Sigh*. Yeah, school has started for me, so that means it's time to slow down the updates. I'm going to update every Saturday, I may update a little earlier if I have some free time. Enjoy chapter 13 guys!**

**Chapter 13**

Teddy sat watching James write a bunch of 'educational paper-making pamphlets', stroking each affectionately. _What in the world is going on?_ Teddy thought for what he thought was the billionth time.

An paper airplane zoomed into their dormitory and smacked Teddy on the head. "Ouch!" He said out loud, seeing the paper plane fall into his hands. James turned and looked at him for only a second to register that Teddy had said "ouch" then proceeded on writing and stroking.

Teddy rubbed his head, then opened up the note.

_Teddy, come to the library at 2. I have something I want to tell you._

_-Rose_

Teddy's eyes gleamed. Finally, _FINALLY_ someone to talk to about James's psychotic problems! He glanced at James, contemplating whether is was worth the risk to leave him alone with his paper.

"Hey, James, buddy? I'm going to go to the library for a little bit. Uh, are you going to be okay here— by yourself?" Teddy asked with great caution.

James didn't answer, he simply put a piece of paper in front of the light at it, his red eyes gleaming with greed and lust, saliva slowly dripping down his chin.

"James? Mate, are you going to be okay? Hm?" Teddy asked again.

James finally turned to him. "Yes, vhy vouldn't I be?" He said, looking confused at Teddy. His eyes were back to that normal brown, with no trace of the crazed red gleam that was there a few minutes ago.

Teddy opened his mouth to say something, but decided it was better to not to. "It won't be long, I promise!" He said quickly.

James shrugged. "Votever, I don't care."

Teddy fled from the dormitory quickly. A few girls giggled and winked at him, and Teddy turned away embarrassed.

_I wonder what Rose has to tell me?_ He thought, wondering if it was of more importance then James' sudden sick obsession with paper.

* * *

Scorpius felt a thump on his neck. "Ow!" He said surprised at what had hit him. He turned around to see a paper airplane sitting on the floor. He picked it up and opened it.

_Scorpius, I realized that I had overreacted when I saw Pansy. No hard feelings, okay? Can you talk to me in the library at 2?_

_-Rose._

Scorpius took a huge breath of relief. He was beginning to get worried that him and Rose would never be friends, and he was yet to discover what had caused her to_ blow up_ on him like that. _I'll make sure I ask her when we are talking._ He thought.

He stared at the clock. It was almost two, and if he wanted to meet Rose, he would have to leave right now. He quickly ran down the stairs, and into the common room.

* * *

Rose quickly fixed herself up, and looked at Draco. "Okay, Destis should be here at any minute, and so should John, so it's all going good so far."

Draco nodded at her, and looked at Astoria, who was furiously scribbling down notes on a clipboard. She looked like Draco's pint sized assistant.

"What time did you tell Pansy to be here, Draco?" Astoria asked.

"Like 2:00ish."

Rose looked across the doors, and she could see that Scorpius was arriving. She yelped, then pushed Astoria and Draco down.

"Hide with the others, quick, he can't see you!" She hissed.

It was Astoria's idea to make the most gossipy Slytherins go to the library. They were behind couches, book-shelves and other things, hidden from whoever might enter. Even Madame Pince was absent right now, because Astoria had also told Filch that him and Pince should go out. It had brought a ridiculous grin on Filch's face and they assumed that that's where they were at the moment. Going out. A rather frightening thought to Rose, but at least it got Madame Pince out of the way.

Astoria and Draco quickly ran behind a couch, and Rose acted like she was reading a book. Scorpius entered the library and smiled at Rose.

"Hey, Destis." Rose said.

Scorpius nodded at her. "You're not mad at me right?" He said quickly.

Rose let out a small laugh. "Mad? No, no! Why in_ heavens_ would _I_ be _mad_?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thankfully, Scorpius didn't detect it. "Well, I don't know, you looked kind of mad when Pansy-" Rose cut him off, because she saw Teddy approaching.

"Hide!" She said, then pulled him down behind a couch. Teddy cautiously entered.

Scorpius looked at her, in utter confusion. "Why are we-"

Rose shushed him, and put a finger to her lips, signaling to wait a minute.

"Hello, Jade?" Teddy asked cautiously. When he received no reply, he slumped. "Maybe I'm early." he muttered. Teddy went up to a nearby shelf and idly flipped through a book.

The door creaked yet again, signaling Pansy's appearance. She looked around the library, obviously expecting people there. She had not seen Teddy yet.

Rose held her breath. This was the moment they had all been waiting for.

"What's going on?" Scorpius said under his breath.

"Just watch." Rose breathed back.

Pansy had spotted Teddy, and quickly darted into a corner. She pulled out a minuscule makeup kit from her insanely large book bag , and applied large amount of mascara, and a disgusting blob of lipstick upon her lips.

"Who is _he_? He is so _handsome_! How come I haven't seen him before? What_ is_ wrong with me?" She asked quietly to herself, her face full of excitement. She stole another look at Teddy, and then giggled. "He's..._perfect_. Everyone will be_ so_ jealous!"

Scorpius stared at her in shock, and was about to get up, but luckily Rose pulled him back down.

"Hey handsome." She purred, finally deciding her appearance was good enough for Teddy.

Teddy spun around so fast that he dropped his book, which made a loud THUMP as it made contact with the ground.

"Yes? Were you talking to me?" He asked quickly. He looked over her appearance, his mind thinking,_ I don't want to deal with these kind of creeps anymore!_

Pansy's feral green eyes met Teddy's amber ones. "Yes, of course you, silly!"

Teddy nodded at her. "Well, what do you want?" He asked finally.

Pansy pouted. "My, my are we getting tired of me already?" She purred.

Teddy sighed. "You're Pansy Parkinson, aren't you?"

Pansy let out a shriek of laughter. "Yes, the one and only!"

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "You are going out with someone, aren't you?"

Pansy walked so she was even closer to him (a little too close). "He's not really important, tiger. My boyfriends don't need to know a thing."

Teddy snapped his fingers. "Hang on! You're going out with Destis Spink, right?"

Pansy grabbed his hand. "He doesn't have to know." She whispered. "He isn't the one for me anyways. He is just another boy, not like you though, handsome. I never wanted him in the first place, but he was head over heels about me. I hate black haired boys anyway. There's just something about...blue heads. I like your style, it screams, 'bad boy'. " She said, flicking his chin upward.

Teddy snorted, not fazed. _My natural hair color is black!_ "For your information, its turquoise, but does that make me special or something?"

Pansy nodded excitedly. "Right! Turquoise! And it makes you very special. " She said, ridiculously fluttering her feral eyes again.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "What about your boyfriend, Destis?"

Pansy looked annoyed. "What_ about_ him?"

"He's your _boyfriend_! You're cheating on him!"

It was Pansy who snorted now. "Yeah, like I care! Am I limited to only him or something?"

"Yeah,_ kind of_! Since he's your _boyfriend_."

Pansy stamped her foot. "I don't care about him, didn't you hear me? I don't care about him! I don't care one bit! He's not the only boyfriend I have! I don't care about him, I care about _you more_!" Her mascara pasted eyes were sticking to her cheeks and lifting up again as she fluttered her lashes.

Teddy rolled his eyes, then pushed Pansy away from him. "Well, I'm not interested in going out with a girl who can't even be faithful to her boyfriend. So tough luck, Parkinson."

With that, Teddy left. Pansy scowled. "Great! _Almost_ had him!"

Scorpius pushed away from Rose, and appeared from behind the couch. "So_ Pugsy_, it was interesting to know how you feel about me."

Pansy turned around in horror, her lips forming an O shape in shock.

"D-Destis? I-it's not what it l-looks like! I p-promise!" She stuttered.

Scorpius glared at her. "Oh yeah? What is it then?"

Pansy threw herself on him. "It's not what it looks like, you have to understand honey...he was all over me..."

Scorpius threw her off him. "Really, all over you? Sounds like he was dying to get _away_ from you! Yeah, well, we're through! Why don't you go chase after _all_ those boys now?" He said harshly, then stomped out of the library.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just might."

Rose looked at Draco and mouthed, _Now!_

Everyone popped out of their hiding places. "Pansy!" They all yelled.

Pansy turned pale. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

Astoria stuck her tongue at her. "Oh, just showing everyone what a man eater you are!"

Pansy glared at her. "Shut up, you hag!"

Pansy looked at the glaring faces around her and gulped, then decided to leave the library.

Everyone cheered and wooted. Rose and Draco nodded to each other, and Astoria gave Draco a hug, then, realizing what she had done, shrieked in glee and ran off.

Rose smiled. _This couldn't be a more perfect day._ She thought blissfully.

Little did they know that their euphoria would be_ that_ short.

**Tell me what you think guys! R&R or R&F! They are like little energy drops to help fuel me to write the story faster :) Like I said, updates are going to be slowing down, because of school, and I have to find time during the week to keep writing, but if you R&R or R&F it_ WILL_ help with me writing the story faster. Whenever I get a review, favorite, or follow I feel like jumping on the computer and writing up a storm! Plus kitty likes it when I write on my computer because she gets to sleep on my lap while I do it, so think about kitty! :) Anyways, R&R or R&F! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to those who viewed and reviewed! Here's Chapter 14, let me know how you liked it! **

**Chapter 14**

After their celebration of ridding Pansy had completed, everyone who had participated returned to their houses.

"I'm really sorry you guys, about Pansy. I didn't know she was that un-loyal. Sorry Da— I-I mean, Draco." Scorpius blushed a bright shade of red under his tan skin. Rose rolled her eyes, obviously still upset with him.

"It's fine," Draco said, waving his hand, "I'm going to go and apologize to her now, and make her my girlfriend again."

"_WHAT_?!" everyone exclaimed, Astoria being the loudest.

Draco snorted. "What, you_ actually_ thought I did it just to ridicule Pansy? I did it so Destis here would break up with her so I can go out with her again. Good-bye!" and with that he ran after Pansy, unknowingly breaking Astoria's heart.

Everyone else in the room knew, though.

"Its alright Astoria, he'll come around... sometime..." Rose said, putting her hand on Astoria's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm a living exampl-" Teddy firmly slapped the back of Scorpius' head. "YEOW!"

"Nah, its okay. I'm gonna go study in my dorm..." Astoria said, rather depressed, and walked away and disappeared to the end of the hall.

"Wow, your dad's a real douche bag." Teddy commented.

"Hey, don't say that about—"

"THE START OF A NEW REVOLUTION!" A voice screamed, interrupting Scorpius.

They all turned around, and were surprised to see a rather large congregation stomping toward them, with a maniacally-grinning James at their head.

"HAIL DANA! OUR LEADER!" The crowd chanted in reply.

The whole crowd consisted of mostly socially awkwards and a few first years, who looked like they were acting as their servants.

Teddy moaned. "I told him,_ I told him_ I was going to be gone for just a _little_ bit! If I would have known he would have started up a whole _army_, I would have _never_ left!"

As Rose glanced at the crowd, she found something that caught her eye.

"Uncle George?" It was their Uncle George, with his ear! "What's _he_ doing here?"

Teddy saw this as well. "Rose... remember this is back in time."

Next to 'George' there was an exact duplicate of him.

"It's your dead uncle— what's his name, uh, Fred!" whispered Scorpius.

Rose gasped, shocked that she was seeing her Uncle Fred for the first time in her life. Teddy decided to go forth and talk to the twins, who were currently at the back of James's "Revolution" crowd.

"Um, hello guys. I'm Dana's, um, housemate, and I er— need to know what happened here."

George (or Fred) snorted. "Well mate, _we're_ here for the entertainment."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "What entertainment?"

The other twin laughed. "What's more funnier then watching an army of social outcasts and first years create a revolution? This is_ the_ best entertainment in the world! That guy at the front, Dana or whatever? He's _hysterical_! He's _absolutely mental_! Talking about the future, and revolutions and wars! And watching those others worship him, like he's a celebrity or something! Its amazing!"

Rose and Scorpius looked at Teddy in confusion. "John...?" Rose said slowly to Teddy, "W-what's wrong with Dana?"

Teddy closed his eyes for a moment, and let out a huge sigh. "Well, he sorta has a psychotic obsession with paper. Like eating and making it, and I don't know why. And I had just left him in the dormitory to go to the library, but look what happened when I took my eyes off him? An army— in _less than an hour_, too!"

Rose gasped. "What–what _happened_ to him!?"

The twins grinned. "We're Fred and George Weasley by the way, darling." Fred said, giving a little flourished bow.

"At your service," George finished with a huge grin.

Rose gave them a tiny smile, then turned to Teddy, a serious look on her face. "John, we've _got_ to stop Dana! I'm sure whatever he's doing is breaking at least ten rules, and he doesn't look particularly _sane_ right now." She said, looking at James's pale face with the crazed red gleaming eyes, and the maniacal grin.

Fred grabbed her arm, before she could leave. "Hey listen you three, I've come to tell you something. Harry, you know Harry Potter? Yeah, he's quite suspicious with you five right now. He's thinking that you guys are spies that You-Know-Who made to help Sirius Black into the school. I thought it would be nice—"

"—A great joke, really—" George interrupted.

"—to tip you off." Fred whispered with a grin.

Rose, Teddy, and Scorpius looked at each other with shock.

George nodded, apparently in sympathy. "I know, rubbish right? But that's what he's thinking, and you'd better watch out, because he's going to Dumbledore about it. Like, today."

Rose let out a nervous laugh. "That's crazy! Why would he think _that_? Thanks for letting me know, boys."

They gave her a wink. "Oh any time, sweetheart. If you need us, you know where to find us."

They nodded at Teddy and Scorpius, then jogged off to join the rest of the congregation, screaming, "Hail Dana!" as they ran.

Rose, (who was intent on ignoring Scorpius), turned to Teddy then said, "We _have_ to find Professor Snape... NOW! I had no idea Uncle Harry would go that far. I don't know what to do anymore."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, this is getting _way_ out of hand. I have to tell him about Dana too, because its his fault he's acting this way."

Scorpius and Rose nodded, then they all turned and sprinted to Professor Snape's.

* * *

Albus leaned over, he and Neville clutching their sore stomachs. They were laughing hysterically about Neville's summer last year, currently laughing at the story about how Neville had accidentally knocked over his ink bottle and how it had spilled all over his grandmother's cat. And while they were laughing, Albus totally forgot about the Sirius Black incident, and that he was supposed to tell the other four what he saw.

Dean Thomas entered the room, interrupting Neville and Albus. "Hey, Dante? Professor, er, Snape wants you in his office. And I believe his exact words were to _drop everything and run_ there. He says that he wants you in there, ASAP."

Albus frowned a little. What was _that_ important? Nevertheless, he decided to get up and go to Snape's.

"Okay thanks, Dean. Neville get started on homework without me, I don't know how long it will take." Neville nodded, and Albus left.

He walked out of the Gryffindor House and down the long halls of Hogwarts, making his way to the dungeons where Snape's office was. He entered the room, and was surprised to see Rose, Teddy, and Scorpius sitting in chairs in front of Snape's desk, which on the other side held a very agitated looking Snape.

Snape flicked his wand, and another chair appeared next to Scorpius.

"Sit."

Scorpius looked at Albus nervously. "Professor Dumbledore should be here at any minute."

Albus looked around the office. "Where's James?"

Teddy winced. "Al, James is going _completely_ ballistic! He's become obsessed with paper, like making it, eating it and even _petting_ it as if it were a cat, and he's marching around the school with a group of people that are screaming 'Hail Dana' to him!"

Albus was horrified of the news about his older brother. "What? _James_!? How can this be possible?"

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know, but he's been obsessed with it for at least a few days, now."

Snape interrupted them. "Yes, well how greatly unfortunate that is. However, it has been brought to my attention by these three," he gestured to the other kids besides Albus, "That a certain _very_ intelligent boy has gone to the _Headmaster_ about you children. What it will take to stop that boy from nosing, I don't know. But the headmaster is on our side, so it is alright for you four."

Everyone relaxed a little bit, except for Snape, who still looked very irritated.

"You know, my life was difficult enough _without_ you five, but now I can honestly say that it's become horrible _with_ you!" Snape hissed.

Scorpius and Albus looked quite hurt. "What? Come on Professor, you know you love us!" Scorpius said quickly.

Snape gave a smirk. "Just because you're my favorite students doesn't mean anything."

Albus decided to change the subject by asking "Er, who exactly went to the headmaster about us?"

"Mr. Potter did," Snape said coldly, "Your father, I believe." Albus's eyes widened.

Just then, Dumbledore came in. "Severus, you called?" He said, while waving his wand to make another chair appear.

Snape sighed. "Yes well, did Potter boy go to your office to complain about them?"

Dumbledore flicked his hand, as if to wave it off. "Ah yes. That wasn't much of a problem. I simply told Mr. Potter that if we started suspecting everyone, there wouldn't be anyone left to trust and that the five students have nothing to do with Sirius Black."

The four children were instantly relieved.

"Sir, I have another question, though." Teddy piped up, changing the subject, "James, he's been acting crazy ever since he's been here. He's been obsessed with paper a lot, and I was wondering why that was, you know, maybe Professor Snape, accidentally of course, maybe had something to do with-" Teddy stuttered.

Snape angrily looked at Teddy, and lifted his wand."What!? Are you _accusing_ me of something? Why would it be in _my_ best interest to make him obsessed with _paper_ of all things!?"

Dumbledore gave Snape a look that said, _Now, now Severus, calm down_. Snape sat back in his chair, set down his wand, and unhappily stared at his office's walls.

"It's alright Mr. Lupin. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Teddy opened his mouth to contradict him, but then thought better of it and shrugged his shoulders.

Dumbledore looked at them from above his glasses. "Now, I would suggest you four get going, if you don't want to miss your afternoon classes."

* * *

James woke up suddenly. His head was pounding hard, and he winced as he sat up. _What day is it? I don't remember going to sleep_. He thought, while rubbing his head. He looked around the room, and was comforted in seeing Teddy fast asleep in the bed next to him.

James sniffed the air, which smelled oddly like a mixture of cleaning supplies, and the forest. _What_ is_ that smell_? _It smells almost like... bleach? And why does it smell like wood? It must be the house-elves cleaning up the dormitory_.

He got up, and paced around to try and stop his horrible, pounding headache. He noticed a lot of educational paper-making pamphlets lying on the ground. _What in the world are_ _all_ _these pamphlets doing here_? _And what's with these wood chips all over the place_?

James looked around and saw that there was a desk in a corner with empty bottles and vials laying here and there. He picked one up and unwisely decided to sniff the last remaining drops of liquid in there to see what it was. He quickly recoiled and dropped the vial. It smelt strongly of chemicals that made his headache grow even worse.

He walked towards the sleeping form of Teddy. _Teddy'll know what's going on, because I can't even think with this stupid headache_.

James tripped. He muttered a couple of choice swear words that would have made his mom instantly ground him. He looked at what he tripped over, and realized it was a mortar and pestle that had a remaining white residue pasted on to the sides of it. He added it to the growing mental list of strange things that were popping up everywhere around the dormitory.

As soon as he reached Teddy's bed and was about to shake him awake, he heard someone quite nervously yell, "_Confundo_!"

Then everything went black**.**

***Whistles* I told you to be patient with James! Tell me what you think guys, R&R or R&F! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Scorpius headed down towards the Great Hall for lunch, where, to his disgust, Pansy and his father were smiling and sitting next to one another.

Pansy didn't even look at Scorpius as he passed by, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that she did appear quite disgusted with him for ridiculing her. As he took his seat at the Slytherin table, the usual group of girls settled themselves near Scorpius.

He ignored their giggling, and turned to look at Rose, who turned away as soon as she felt his gaze. Scorpius looked at her back in confusion. Why Rose was intent on ignoring him, he had no idea. He gave his head a shake and pulled out his schedule._ Oh, I have Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor_. He thought. He glanced over at Albus, who smiled back at him.

To his surprise, his mother walked over and sat down next to him. "Oh, hey Astoria." He said. Astoria nodded at him, put her book bag down, then glared at Pansy and Draco. "I can't believe he's going out with her. Why would he go out with her after he saw how she really is? It doesn't make any sense to me!"

Scorpius shrugged. "I think his entire plan all a long was to break me up with Pansy, not ridicule Pansy." He said.

Astoria scowled. "I should have known. He was actually plotting against you!"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows as if to pretend this was news to him. "Oh, really?"

Astoria looked ashamed. "Yeah, and I actually helped him. That's the worst part. I'm sorry."

"Nah, its okay. If you hadn't helped him with the plan, I would have never known how Pansy was, and I would've kept dating her."

Astoria brightened up. "Well at least _someone_ knows how she really is..."

* * *

After eating lunch, Albus and Neville walked to Hagrid's lesson together. They made their way down to the hut, where some other students were gathered. Albus saw Hagrid talking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind the hut and was shaking his head to something that they were telling him.

Hagrid then straightened up and walked over to the waiting students, a wide smile on his face.

"All righ', everyone!" he boomed with his deep voice, "I've go' a treat for ya today. Follow me, please!"

He led the class down a path in the woods (not the Forbidden Forest, though) and stopped at a large, wooden gate. Albus's eyes widened at what he saw.

Big, magnificent creatures grazing around the clearing, each a different shade of grey, white, black, or bronze. Their front half was that of a bird's, but their rear end were a horse's rump, legs and tail.

"Look, he's teaching us about Hippogriffs!" Neville said, pointing to one of the creatures, which were apparently called hippogriffs.

Albus looked at the grey hippogriff, who was arrogantly watching the students mill around the fence with narrowed, yellow eyes.

Scorpius arrived soon behind Albus and Neville, and behind him were Draco and Pansy, the latter cooing at Draco.

Hagrid clapped his hands loudly and the students became silent.

"Alrigh' now. Settle it down. As yeh can see, today's lesson is Hippogriffs. Yeh may want ter come closer ter them to get a better look at 'em."

The students looked around at each other as if Hagrid had gone crazy. Albus noticed his father, his aunt and uncle approached them carefully though. Neville looked at Albus with wide eyes, clearly not wanting to go near the half-bird-half-horse things.

"Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, so don' insult one 'cause it won't be good for yeh."

Albus noticed that Draco was being very rude to Hagrid during all this, he wasn't paying any attention and was talking to some of his friends and Pansy. Scorpius was also glaring at them too, since him and Albus were always friendly to Hagrid.

"Who wants ter go firs'?" Hagrid asked.

The class stared at him with wide eyes.

"Nobody?" He said looking very worried.

"I- I'll go." Albus turned around and realized that it was his father who volunteered. He raised his eyebrows as his father passed him and walked to the gate, opening it up and going inside the arena.

Hagrid looked at Harry with pride. "Righ' then Harry! Lets show yeh how ter get on this here hippogriff— I call him Buckbeak."

He grabbed one of the hippogriffs that was tethered and led him towards Harry, who was looking rather nervous.

"Righ' Harry. Now yeh don' want ter blink when yer with Hippogriffs."

Albus along with the rest of the class held their breath as Harry cautiously approached the Hippogriff, and stared into its eyes.

"Tha's it Harry, now bow ter him." Hagrid coached.

Harry slowly bent into a bow. The hippogriff continued to stare at Harry.

"Ah, er, back up ter him, Harry." Hagrid said looking worried now.

Just as Harry was about to back up, the hippogriff bowed down to him.

"Good job Harry! Try ridin' him! Go on!"

Harry carefully got onto the hippogriff with the help of Hagrid, who kept telling him to watch out for Buckbeak's feathers, stuff like that. Once Harry was on, Buckbeak spread his wings and took off from the ground, flying low right above the trees of the small forest.

Neville stared at Harry in astonishment and turned to Albus. "Did you see that, Dante?"

Albus just nodded, also amazed at his father. After Harry had landed Buckbeak, Hagrid beamed at the students. "Now _tha's_ how yer suppose ter do it!"

"Righ' then, everybody get ready ter do the same thing!"

Albus walked into the arena and carefully approached a bronze hippogriff, and looked him square in the eye without blinking. The hippogriff snorted a bit, and after a few moments the bronze one bowed low. Albus grinned with pride and walked forwards and petted his hippogriff, then he turned around and observed the rest of the students.

Scorpius was petting his hippogriff, and when he noticed Albus staring, he waved at him and pointed at his hippogriff with a big grin as if to say,_ Look at me Albie_! Albus smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend. He looked at Neville who at the moment was trying to pet his hippogriff, who was slowly inching away from him, hissing and acting quite like Mrs. Norris.

Suddenly a loud scream interrupted them all. Albus whipped around and discovered that Draco was on the ground gripping his arm.

"HELP ME! I'm dying! I'm dying! I'm dying! It's killed me! That stupid creature killed me! Help me!" Draco shrieked.

Albus and Scorpius covered their ears to avoid going deaf from Draco's screaming. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"What's the matter with you, Draco?" Scorpius asked, trying to be heard.

Draco didn't respond; instead he stopped screaming and whimpered, and rolled around on the ground. Pansy screamed and ran to him.

"DRACO!? WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU? SPEAK TO ME!" Pansy said, while falling onto the ground next to Draco. She looked angrily at the rest of the students who were awkwardly standing around. "CAN SOMEBODY HELP HIM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S HURT!?"

Albus and Scorpius pressed his hands against their ears even harder to avoid ear damage from Pansy's shrilling voice.

Hagrid peeled the doting Pansy off of the ground, and grabbed the sobbing Draco and began to take him up towards the castle.

"Er, c-class dismissed!" he called, his face clearly filled with worry.

Some of the kids starting talking amongst themselves, saying things like, "Malfoy will so tell his dad", and "Hagrid's done for" and "His career's over."

Pansy fell on the ground, clutching her heart while sobbing and gasping disgustingly with snot dribbling and mascara running. "You people have LOST YOUR MINDS! Shame on ALL of you! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU HEARTLESS IMBECILES! He's injured and you're being so cruel to him! I hope you suffer someday like he is right now! IT WOULD ABSOLUTELY KILL YOU PEOPLE TO HELP POOR DRACO, WOULDN'T IT?! I HOPE YOU SUFFER THE SAME WAY HE IS WITHOUT ANYONE GIVING TWO KNUTS ABOUT YOU!"

With a great sob and shriek, she got up and ran after Draco and Hagrid. Albus thought he heard Hermione mutter something like "Shut _up _Pugsy!"

"'Oh, its killed me!' what a riot!" laughed Ron.

"OI! DON'T INSULT MY DAaaa-DRACO! HE MAY BE A REAL PAIN, BUT HE'S MY HOUSE MATE!"

Ron gave a strange look at Scorpius, then huddled around Harry and Hermione where Albus heard mutterings off, "_his_ Draco?"

Albus looked over at Scorpius and said "Your dad's such a crybaby..." he decided it was best to ignore Ron and Harry's questioning glance at the two.

Scorpius looked at Hagrid and Draco's retreating figures in concentration. "No, he's not a crybaby. He's definitely up to something. And it's not going to be good."

**Sooo... tell me what you think guys! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rose walked out of her Transfiguration class. Professor McGonogall turned out to be as tough of a teacher as she was Headmistress, with the same crisp lines on her clothes, and vigilant hawk eyes glancing at the students. She saw Scorpius in the hall and quickly started walking away from him.

Scorpius had noticed her and started to follow after her. Rose increased her speed until she was at a full on jog. Scorpius caught up with her, however and grabbed her.

Rose turned away from him, nose in the air.

"What did I do wrong?" Scorpius asked quickly, before she could make her escape.

Rose decided to ignore him, and continue her way forward. Scorpius glanced around the hall to make sure no one was there, then said,  
"Rose! Rosie? Tell me what I did wrong! Come on, aren't we supposed to be best friends? And best friends don't get mad at each other for no reason! I mean, me and Al-"

Rose spun around to face him angrily. "_No reason_?! Are you telling me that I'm mad at you for _no reason_? So you think I'm doing _all this_," She yelled while waving her arms, "for no reason, at all?"

Scorpius gulped. He clearly was not prepared for Rose to yell at him like that.

"Okay, _finally_ you're talking to me." Scorpius said.

Rose glared at him.

"Can you tell me, _please_, what I did wrong?" Scorpius pleaded.

Rose continued glaring at him.

"Rosie?_ Please_?" Scorpius pleaded even harder.

Rose turned away. She loved it when he called her Rosie, but she couldn't afford to be weak at the moment. Especially after Pansy.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Rose's sleeve and turned her towards him so she was forced to look at him, while jumping up and down like a madman.

"Rose... Weasley... tell... me... why... you're... acting... this... way!" He said, enunciating each word so that she could understand him.

"Let go of me!" She snarled, for he was about to rip her sleeve off.

Scorpius stared at her for a long time, then let go of her.

"Fine. You know what? Don't tell me. Just stay mad. I hope you don't expect me to come begging after you."

Rose still glared at him with ice in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're so dumb that you don't know why I'm mad at you!" Rose said.

Now Scorpius glared at her. "Who are you calling dumb? _I'm_ the one that's trying to get you to talk to me again, so I don't think you should be saying that to me!"

"I'm calling _you_ dumb! Because if you don't know why I'm mad at you, then that's pathetic."

"Well, since I'm obviously too stupid to understand why, then why don't you explain to me why?!"

"Why should I bother!?"

"You know? I think I should be asking myself that. Why should _I_ bother pleading after you? There's nothing in it for me!"

"Then _why are you still here_?"

"Because I thought we were supposed to be _best_ friends, and I wanted to know what was wrong! But you're just..."

"What exactly?! What am I exactly?"

_"_You're not worth it! THAT'S what! Your not worth running after again and again!"

Rose recoiled and looked in shock at Scorpius who was breathing heavily. She swallowed hard, and looked at him.

"Fine then. Don't bother in the future."

Scorpius turned around and left, but not before he turned around and spat, "Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it. I have people that _actually_ care about me, that I would rather talk to."

Scorpius stalked off. Rose glared at him for a while. _Who does he think he is, coming to me and saying stuff like that to my face. How dare he!_ She thought angrily. _  
_

Suddenly, Snape appeared. He was rushing down the hall with potion materials. He frowned and stopped to where Rose was standing.

"What's the matter with you, Weasley?" He asked.

Rose took a deep breath of frustration. "Does it concern you, Professor?" She snapped.

Snape just looked mildly amused. "No it doesn't, but I can tell from your face that something is up. However if it doesn't concern my well-being, I can assure you that I will be happily on my way."

Rose opened her mouth to apologize, but Snape left._  
_

* * *

Scorpius had _never_ been this angry before. Not when Nan-Nan embarrassed him by sending a letter to him at school about how her little boy was all grown up and a teenager, and everyone read it, not when his mother didn't let him get a new broomstick, and not even when him and his father fought over his choice of friends. But the fight that he had with Rose made his blood boil.

Scorpius sat down on the couch in a huff. Rose was getting on his last nerves, and he seriously was getting sick of her tantrums. He did his job by asking her what was wrong, and in return she _yelled_ at him? Scorpius narrowed his eyes. Oh the demeaning things he was going to say to her the next time they talked. If they did, that is.

_I hate this stupid time traveling thing! Father hates me, Albus is in another house, Rose is acting like a diva, why can't anything work out for me?_

He covered his face with his hands. He wanted to go _home_. He missed his mother, father, his friends, and even Nan-Nan's doting was becoming slightly more tolerable after each minute.

Astoria sat next to him.

"Hi, Astoria." Scorpius said flatly.

She frowned. "Why so sad?"

Scorpius shrugged. How could he possibly explain to her what happened?

She looked at him closely, frowned, and then pulled out a book.

The painting swung open, and two figures entered. Pansy and Draco arrived, apparently fresh from the Hospital wing.

"Draco! Let me carry your books please! I don't want you to get some sort of strain on your injury." Pansy said, while grabbing his books.

Scorpius turned around to face him. "Draco? What happened? I had no idea that your injury was that serious!"

Draco looked at him. "I almost died, Spink! I'd like to see you recover as fast as I can. Madame Pomfrey was forcing me to stay overnight, but I told her that I had to carry on with my normal life, and that this injury wasn't going to put me down. Father's really upset with Hagrid though, and I'll see to it that his job is gone."

Pansy nodded and continued her fawning of Draco.

"Come on Pansy, lets go to the Owlery, I have to send a letter to Father."

The pair left, Pansy leaning in a little too close to Draco.

Astoria let out a big whoosh of breath. "She disgusts me. I don't know what guys see in her. Destis, why did you go out with her?" She asked, conversationally.

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know really. I just kinda did."

Astoria slowly nodded. "Just kinda did, huh?"

The painting swung open yet again, and a girl with pale skin and jet black hair entered. She looked at Astoria and smirked.

"Wow little sister, you _haven't_ magically attached your nose to a book yet? Dear me, I'm getting concerned!"

Astoria glared at her. "Back _off_, Daphne!"

Scorpius looked up. It was his aunt Daphne! And he was in the same year as her!

"Oooh, I'm really getting scared now! Is wittle Astowia getting upset with big bad Daphne? I'm sowwy for fwightening the wittle baby!" Daphne sneered in a mocking baby voice.

Astoria stood up and glared at her. "I mean it Daph, you better _back off_!"

Daphne smirked at her and held her hands in the air. "Is wittle Astowia gonna cuwse me?"

Astoria let out a sigh of exasperation and glared at her. "Seriously Daphne, _why_ do you have to ruin everything?"

Daphne looked confused for a second, then she glanced at Scorpius.

"Oh, I get it now... wow Astoria. _That_ will happen." She said while shaking her head.

Scorpius was confused as ever as he watched Daphne smirking. "That your sister?"

Astoria looked miserable. "Yes, Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne smiled at Scorpius, then continued smirking at her sister.

"What were you saying just now? I don't understand." Scorpius asked quizzically.

Daphne had a big sneer on her face. "Go ahead, tell him! I dare you!"

Astoria glared at her and then turned crimson. "Destis, I know this is kind of awkward, since we just met each other, but I, er, kinda, er, like you?"

Scorpius promptly fell over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the support last chapter! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

Daphne burst into a huge fit of laughter and clutched her stomach. "WOW! I knew that would happen! I _knew_ it! Someone like_ him_ just _doesn't_ go out with someone like _you_. It just _doesn't_ happen! You made him fall over, that's hilarious!"

Astoria was on the verge of tears. "S-shut up, D-D-Daphne,"

Scorpius got up from the floor and moaned. "Do you seriously like me?"

Astoria nodded miserably.

Scorpius let out a groan, almost hyperventilating at this point. "This _can't_ be happening to me! You're my- UGH!"

Daphne fell on the floor clutching her stomach. "This is too funny! Astoria, tell me honestly, did you think you two would become a dream couple, huh? Love at first sight? He went out with Pansy, come on, no one that goes out with her would dream of going out with you."

Astoria glared at her.

Scorpius took a deep breath. "Um, Astoria? I think we would be better off as friends, you know?"

"But..."

"I'm sorry but.. It's complicated."

Daphne clearly was enjoying herself. "This is too funny! You and your relationship problems, Astoria, just forget about guys, you're only a first year. It'll do you good."

Astoria still looked like she was about to cry, and then she quickly fled. Scorpius made a futile attempt to follow her, but Daphne held him back.

"Its okay, she's used to it. No one goes out with her, its nothing new." Daphne said.

Scorpius stared at her. "Really?"

Daphne nodded. "Oh yeah. She's been after Draco Malfoy ever since she saw him, she thinks that they will honestly end up together!"

She looked at the stairs. "Well, I better go and check up on her before the parents send a howler on me. Wouldn't want to turn out like Neville Longbottom." She said while laughing wildly, and hitting Scorpius with her hip and winking as she left.

Scorpius stared at his aunt. _Wow. I can't believe my mother likes me. This is the worst day ever._ He thought.

* * *

Rose was in the library crying her eyes out. She didn't care about the people who were staring at her. She was disgusted with herself and how she handled the situation. Now the chances of Scorpius going out with her were gone, along with the chance of them becoming friends.

_I am sick and tired of this freaking place! I don't want to deal with this anymore! I want to go home! I want to go home!_ She thought with anguish.

Rose sobbed again, allowing a fresh batch of tears to be spilled. She missed her parents so bad that it was like a constant poking in her stomach. She even missed Nye-Nye and Sungu, and she _despised_ those cats,_ that's_ how desperate she was. Nye- Nye and Sungu were siblings and were the kittens of Crookshanks and some stray Sphinx cat in the neighborhood, so the only reason they kept them was because Crookshanks was _very_ protective of his kittens and wouldn't allow them to give them away. In fact, Crookshank's relationship with them was making her jealous, because he cared a lot about them, and she wanted someone to be her Crookshanks and protect her right now.

She knew that if something like this was to happen back in her time, her mother would calm her down and give her advice. Rose hadn't told her father about her crush on Scorpius yet, because she was afraid on what he would say to her.

She wiped her nose on the edge of her sleeve and started taking deep breaths. She had sworn her mother into secrecy about Scorpius because after what her father had told her when she was a first year, and she was really worried about his reaction.

Someone tapped her on the back and Rose jumped. She quickly wiped her face on her shirt, and turned around to see who it was.

"What's wrong!?" It was the boy from the library before!

Rose hiccuped and then wiped her tears again. "N-n-nothing. I-I'm o-o-okay."

The boy stared at her worryingly then said, "I don't believe that. You wouldn't be crying that hard if it was nothing."

Rose shrugged then accidentally blurted out a loud sob. She tried to stifle it by covering her mouth. "No i-i-it's n-nothing, r-really." She insisted.

The boy grabbed a nearby book. "Here! Let me Transfigure this into a tissue for you!" He attempted to turn it into a tissue, but the book stayed still.

Rose let out a laugh in spite of herself. "No it's o-okay! Y-you don't have to do that!" She wiped her face. "You're really sweet! And it's the t-thought that counts."

The boy smiled nervously at her. "Thanks."

Rose smiled at him. "So what are you doing here at this time?" She asked.

The boy looked wide-eyed at her. "Well remember last time we met, we were supposed to meet at the library. So I came here, and I was really excited because I saw you here, and then I saw you crying, and then I thought that you didn't want to see me, but then I thought it would be best to talk to you anyways because I've watched you for a long time- I mean, ugh why do I always sound like a stalker? Well not watched but I thought that it would be my last time to talk to you, you know because you're probably not interested in me, because no one really gets interested in me, but-" He spoke extremely quickly and nervously.

Rose laughed again, cutting the boy off. "You really are one of the sweetest boys I've ever met!"

The boy turned pink. "Oh, t-thanks." He said bashfully. His nervousness seemed to increase. "B-b-but why w-were you c-crying?"

Rose shook her head. "Oh, that's not really important, it's over something stupid."

The boy sat down next to her. "Oh, it's o-okay if y-y-you don't want t-to talk about i-it. B-but if you ever, y-you know, n-need someone to t-talk about things w-with, I mean y-you don't have to of c-course, but if y-you, y-you, i-if y-y-you, i-if, i-if, y-y-you-"

Rose smiled, helping him out. "If I do, I'll make sure that the person I talk with is you." She said.

The boy turned crimson. "I d-don't know h-how to say this, b-but I really l-like you." He said, his voice turning at the end as if asking a question. "S-s-so...t-then, w-w-will you...go out w-with me, then?"

Rose broke into a huge grin. "You're so sweet! Of course I will."

The boy smiled such a wide grin. "R-really? Honestly!"

Rose cocked her head though. "But, shouldn't you tell me your name then?"

The boy looked horrified. "NO! I mean... at least not y-yet, anyway." He said quickly, avoiding her gaze.

Rose studied him for a minute. "Fine."

The boy looked up at her. "What? You're okay with it!"

Rose shrugged. "There's obviously a valid reason why you're not telling me."

The boy smiled widely, then glanced at his watch. "Oh no! I've got to leave now! I'm sorry!"

Rose smiled back at him, then watched him run out of the library.

_Such a sweet boy... it's a shame I don't know his name._ She thought.

**Ooohhh... Rosie doesn't know... Hehe :) **

**R&R and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter 18 guys! James craziness will be all next chapter, I promise!**

**Chapter 18**

Albus was in Potions class. He always excelled in Potions, even at home, and he was a notable favorite of Slughorn, although not everybody liked that.

"Yes, yes just like his grandmother and father, isn't he?" Slughorn would always add merrily. "Yes I taught them both, and they were naturals Lily and Harry! Naturals!"

Albus liked to work from his father's old potions book, which oddly enough happened to be Snape's old potion book. It was filled with helpful tips that always got him points from Slughorn. Harry even sheepishly admitted to him that he had used Snape's helpful hints in his school time too, and that Slughorn always thought he was a natural as well.

Uncle Ron would always tell him how horrible they thought Snape was as a teacher, but Albus liked him. Whether Albus had extra fun in Potions because he was Snape's favorite, he didn't know. But he did like Snape. He had that dark humor sense that a lot of Slytherins liked, and Albus liked it as well.

Harry had told Albus all about his name-sake and what he did during the war, and how he was one of the bravest men. Harry said that Snape had a lot of nice inner qualities that made him a complex person.

Snape came up to Al and peered down at his cauldron. "Excellent work." He murmured. Snape bent close to his ear. "If you could come to my office after class, I would greatly appreciate it. I have some things to discuss with you."

Albus nodded, then watched Snape straighten up and walk over to uncle Ron's cauldron to make a comment. Neville, who was next to him, looked longingly at Albus cauldron.

"You know, Snape genuinely likes you. I guess if I was good at Potions he would like me too." Neville said.

Albus shook his head. "Neville, I'm sure it's not because I'm good at potions!"

Neville shrugged then continued to sweat heavily on mixing his potion which was resembling a mixture of tar and cement.

Albus continued to stir his potion absentmindedly. He hadn't talked to his friends in a long time, and it seemed as though they were ignoring him. Rose, Scorpius, and Teddy were all together when they heard about Harry going to Dumbledore, and Albus was with Neville.

He sighed. Since everyone was in a different house, it felt more and more harder to keep up with the events that were going on with them. At least Scorpius had his mother talking to him. He saw them chatting during lunch a few days ago. Albus' dad thought he was a spy infiltrating the school, and he hadn't _seen_ his mother let alone_ talk_ to her.

He glanced over at Neville, who was trying to stir his potion, but the stirring handle was stuck in his potion, and he couldn't move it._ At least I have Neville, if I don't have any of my other friends._ He thought. He missed having classes with Scorpius.

* * *

Once the bell rang, Albus stayed behind and pretended he was putting supplies away. Snape ushered him into his office.

Snape leaned back in his chair, and glanced over at Albus. "How are you liking it here? You know, back in time?" He asked conversationally. He spoke awkwardly, like he wasn't used to talking to people in a regular conversation like this.

Albus shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. It would be better if Dad would talk to me and not think that I was a spy."

"Yes. Nosing in other people's affairs is a specialty of his."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Really? I didn't know that he did that."

Snape nodded. "Yes. It's a hobby of his, really, creeping around the school. Humph. He thinks I, _Severus Snape_, don't know about it. By the way, is that Weasley girl, Rose, your cousin?"

Albus nodded. "She's my cousin and friend. She's in my year at school. She's a Gryffindor, so the only reason she hangs out with us is because I'm her cousin."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? She hangs out with you and Scorpius Malfoy? And your parents, how do they feel about this arrangement?"

"Well, Scorpius' mom is fine with it. She's the nice one. Its his dad and grandparents that work to tolerate it, though, for Scorpius' sake. My parents are okay with it, even though its mostly our moms that talk to each other. Dad doesn't really talk to his dad that much. Rose's parents just talk with his mom, again they don't talk to his dad." Albus explained.

"I see. And that Lupin boy? What about him?"

"He's like our honorary cousin. My dad's his godfather. Although if he marries Victoire, he will actually become part of our family. We all really like Teddy so we hope that will happen. My sister, Lily, she hopes she will be the flower girl."

"Oh, you have more siblings? And who is Victoire?"

"Victoire is the daughter of Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur Delacour. Victoire's my cousin. Well, its just me, James, and Lily. Lily just started school, and she's in Gryffindor. She's kinda different from us because she has red hair and me and James have black hair. She's the one we all get along with, though. James is always pranking me."

Snape shrugged. "There's one in every family. Did you know that your cousin, Rose likes Malfoy. Scorpius that is." He said casually.

Albus looked at Snape in bewilderment. "What?! No she doesn't!"

Snape nodded. "She does. And they are currently fighting at the moment."

Albus ran his fingers through his hair. "That can't be true! Rose doesn't fight with_ anyone_."

Snape looked at him solemnly. "You'll be surprised what love can do to people, and how much it can change them." He said.

Albus looked at him. "Really? I don't think so."

"Well, you wouldn't know what you haven't experienced." Snape said flatly.

Albus looked quite frustrated. "Great. First Dad thinks I'm a spy, now Rose and Scorps are fighting. I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Calm down, that's what you can do for starters. Don't let useless emotions get in the way of things. Learn to control your emotions at will." Snape said.

Albus took a deep breath of air. "Okay. I'm calm now. Tell me what I'm supposed to do."

* * *

Neville looked warily at Albus. "Please, Dante! I really need help! You're the only one that understands the grindylows lesson. Defense of the Dark Arts is so hard."

Albus yawned. "I'm tired. It's late! Why didn't you finish your homework earlier, Neville?"

Neville turned red, then shrugged. "I-I was at the l-library. I didn't realize what the time was..."

Albus laughed. "But you were at the library! That's where you do homework and get help for it! I can't believe that you're saying that you didn't finish homework because you were at the library!"

Neville shrugged again. "Well... you know."

"Well I could help you a little bit. But only if you tell me what you've been doing in the library for all these days." Albus joked, while reaching for Neville's parchment.

Neville turned bright red again, and looked quite flustered as he whirled around looking for his quill. "I've kinda met someone..." He said slowly.

Albus was only half-listening. His eyes scanned Neville's paper and he grabbed his quill to start crossing out his mistakes.

"Oh, really. Who is it?"

Neville turned around the dormitory, as if to verify that they were alone, then said, "T-this girl."

Albus nodded slowly, because he was adding a sentence to his paper. "Are you and this girl going out?" He asked.

Neville finally smiled a bit. "Er, yeah, we are actually."

"Do I know her?"

"I don't know... you might. She's a Ravenclaw."

"Oh, that's nice. What's her name?"

"Jade Knox."

Albus fell out of his chair, and landed with a loud thump. "W-w-what?" He said, while rubbing his legs.

"Yeah. I really like her and stuff, so I'm happy she said yes. But I didn't tell her it was me. Er, I mean, obviously she knows it's me, but I didn't tell her." Albus made a confused expression.

"You know, like...my name." Neville said, while widening his eyes. "Because if she knew that it was _my_ fault Sirius Black got in the school, she would leave me in an instant."

Albus shook his head. "But, Neville, isn't that kind of wrong that she's going out with you, and she doesn't even know your name?" He asked cautiously. Albus knew with experience that nothing Rose did was without a motive. Rose wouldn't go out with a boy she didn't know the name of! There was obviously something much deeper going on in her head that she was with Neville. And if Snape was right about her liking Scorpius...

"How long have you been going out with her?"

"Oh, just a couple of days now. Not too long." Neville said.

_The poor kid doesn't know his in for one of Rose's complicated plans...The timing of them going out is a little too perfect if she likes Scorpius, and that they were fighting._ Albus thought. He smiled at Neville, who was genuinely happy about Rose._ I have to put a stop to this!_

"You know, Neville. I really do think you should tell her your name. I mean, how much longer do you expect for her to not know your name?" Albus said.

Neville paused. "Are you sure? I mean what if-"

Albus nodded vigorously at him. "Yes! I mean, er, yes you should. Once she knows she's going out with Neville Longbottom, then you can see if she actually, er, likes you for you." He said quickly, making up something that sounded like it would actually make sense.

Neville frowned, then looked at him. "Well... if you say so." He said, still sounding unsure about it.

"Yes, I'm very confident it will work. In fact, you should do it as soon as possible."

Neville smiled, then said "Okay."

Albus took an breath of relief. Rose was not going to use Neville to make Scorpius jealous. Not if he could help it.

**Ooh, looks like Albus has a misconception about his cousin... R&R and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the James' insanity I promised! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

Teddy was struggling with Potion's homework. _Was Potions this hard when I was a boy? I don't think Slughorn was ever this hard on me. Snape is like the worst_. He thought.

He turned around to face James who apparently fell asleep in his chair; his potion's homework was littered around him. Teddy rolled his eyes, and shook James awake.

"HEH?!" James screamed, as he was awakened. He rolled around to see that it was Teddy, and then firmly slapped him. "Vot eez wrong vith you? Heh?! Vhy vould you vake me up like that?"

Teddy rose his hands up to show his innocence, and backed off. "Okay, you're the man, James. Just back off a little, you're kinda scaring me."

James continued to breath heavily, and clutched his heart as he slowly rose from his chair. His eyes were red, and he was panting so loud it sounded almost like he was growling. Or maybe he was growling; he certainly looked mad enough to be. Several veins began to start throbbing around on his neck.  
"Don't you ever, ever vake me up like that again, understood?" He growled.

Teddy slowly backed away from James who was approaching him. "Okay man, you got it! Never again, just back off please."

James continued to glare at him. "You think that this all, ALL this eez a joke, ja? Vell eets not a joke! EETS FAR FROM EET, MY FRIEND!" He said screaming, and banging his fists and feet against the wall on the last six words.

This whole scene would have been quite comical to Teddy, if he wasn't worried about James' sanity at the moment. His rage at just being woken up was causing him to repeatedly smash his foot against the wall. Teddy sincerely hoped that James' wand wasn't anywhere near him at the moment.

James stopped and stared at the ground, breathing heavily. He narrowed his gleaming red eyes and then clenched his fists and began making a series of loud, throat-damaging noises. "How dare you! I vas getting my directions! Vhy vould you-"

He stopped suddenly; even his veins seemed to suddenly stop pulsating.

"Directions?" Teddy interrogated suspiciously. "What do you mean, directions?"

James didn't say anything, nor did he look at Teddy. He suddenly turned tail and ran out of the common room, alarmingly fast for someone of his body weight at the moment.

"Jam- Tell me what's wrong!" He called after the retreating figure. James' only response was muttering a bunch of garbled nonsense beneath his breath.  
Teddy shook his head. Something gravely wrong was going on.

* * *

"Teddy!" A voice said.

Teddy turned around in the hall, grabbing his wand. James' sudden outburst had made Teddy on edge, and he was suspicious of everything.

Lupin frowned, then looked at him. "Well, is taking out your wand any civil way to greet your father?" He said with a grin.

Teddy took a huge breath of relief; it was only his father. "Hi, er, Dad." He said awkwardly. It was very odd to refer to someone as his father; true, Harry was like a father figure to him, but he couldn't take the place of his actual dad. Teddy felt disgusted with himself; he kept acting like a lunatic whenever he was in front of his dad. He didn't want to disappoint his father, he wanted to be a son Lupin would actually want.

Lupin smiled. "Are you ready?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows in confusion. "For what, exactly?"

Lupin grabbed him in an embrace. "We need to spend time with each other! I don't get to see you until about, what, four years or something? I want to spend as as much time as possible with you!"

Teddy hugged his father back. "Okay. So... what do you want to do then?" He said, still feeling rather awkward.

"Well, lets go to my office for starters."

Teddy nodded, then followed his father to the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom.

Lupin opened his office doors, humming under his breath. "You don't know the extent of happiness that this news has brought me." He said happily, while grabbing a chair for Teddy.

Teddy sat down in front of his desk.

"Okay. So tell me about your life. I hope I haven't aged too much in 20 years," he added with a wink.

Teddy gulped, then forced up a nervous laugh. "Hah, hah, not at all! You're just fine in 20 years."

Lupin stretched back in his chair and nodded. "So, do you have any other siblings?"

"Um, no," Teddy said._ Why am I acting so nervous?_ Teddy thought._ Lots of people are only childs_.

Lupin nodded again. "I see...I think that was a good decision on my part, unlike the not-so-good decision to have a child, or even get married, knowing my condition."

Teddy laughed another fake laugh, then quickly stopped as he notice Lupin had stayed serious. Lupin's eyes shone with a friendly light as he noticed Teddy looked uncomfortable.

"Something bothering you?" He said.

Teddy's eyes were moving quickly from side to side. "No, nothing. What could possibly be wrong?"

Lupin gave a laugh, then faltered when he saw the nervousness in Teddy's eyes. "What's is bothering you, seriously though?" He said after a moment.

Teddy looked around thinking wildly of some excuse, anything. "It's, um, it's, it's uh, it's...Victoire!" He said.

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Victoire?" He repeated.

Teddy looked at him. "Yes. Victoire." He confirmed.

"What do you need victory in?" Lupin asked, confused.

Teddy laughed. "No, not victory. Victoire. Victoire Weasley. She's my girlfriend."

Lupin laughed as well. "Oh! Well what are you so bothered about?"

Teddy's smile faltered for a second. He quickly thought up of something. "It's just that, er, I think I want to get engaged with her. I, er, need help."

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Is she a nice girl, this Victoire?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes she's nice, and I, uh, want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Fair enough. So you need help, huh?"

"Yeah. Any ideas?"

"I'm afraid that for now, I don't have any, but let me think and I will get back to you on that." He said with another smile.

"It's okay, whatever you can come up with, I'm open to."

* * *

Teddy walked merrily from his father's office. He was happy he spent time with him. They talked about former girlfriends, and Teddy was so happy about his father. He turned the corner, and he heard a a very soft chanting, as if coming from a distance.

Teddy stopped, and knit his eyebrows in confusion. He listened closely. The chanting suddenly stopped, and Teddy was beginning to wonder if he had just imagined the entire thing, when suddenly it started up again, more stronger then ever.

He followed the sound, and it lead him to a peculiar sight in the middle of the hallway. There was a quite large congregation of people sitting in a circle. They were sitting cross-legged on the ground and a figure was in the middle of the circle sitting yoga-style, and furiously chanting away. Many of the people in the congregation were nodding along with whatever the middle person was saying, but Teddy could see that like him, they had no clue what he was saying.  
The person in the middle suddenly ceased their chanting, and swung to his feet and around to face Teddy. It was quite sudden, and Teddy flew back in surprise.

The person was James. On a closer look, the congregation was made up of many of the people that were there during the rallying march yesterday.  
James had a huge smile, that literally stretched ear to ear. His eyes were wide, and unblinking, rotating to face Teddy. "I'm glad to see you here, my friend!" He said, apparently not aware of the fight they just had. "Come sit vith us." He said, with another large grin. Teddy decided to sit down, so he could observe just exactly what went on in these 'meetings' of James.

James went back to his chanting, his voice getting shriller and more excited with each word he said. Teddy couldn't understand what he was saying, and he was sure that none of his congregation was either, but the excitement and the psychotic happiness in James' voice was probably what was keeping them there. It was even enticing Teddy to sit down and listen to what James had to say.

Finally James started speaking normally, but his voice was very shrill and it shook heavily with emotion.

"Now eez the time my brethren." James said enthusiastically. Suddenly, he stopped speaking, instead he started rocking back and forth, his eyes closed, and his lips curled into a huge smile, as if he was having a lot of fun.

Teddy looked confused around at the other members, trying to mouth his confusion to them, but whenever he tried to, they gave him a huge glare and motioned him to be quiet.

After a few moments of this, James started back up again. "Ve need to start a new revolution my flock! Vill you or vill you not help me een the start of a new KINGDOM?!" He said passionately, his voice cracking with emotion.

"WE WILL!" The congregation hollered. James beamed at the group.

"You my flock, vill be rewarded highly for your loyalties. Join me as I promise you greatness! Join me as I promise you power! JOIN ME, MY BRETHREN!"

The congregation roared in approval. Teddy noticed that whatever James was saying was like a command.

James' eyes finally opened, his eyes looked wider then ever, and circled slowly around the crowd, the lights shining off his red gleaming eyes, causing it to look almost like dancing flames were encased in his eyes.

"Now, my brethren, ve shall begin building our new kingdom by eliminating the filth that stands before us and greatness!" He screamed. He grabbed handfuls of parchment from around the room, from essays to letters from parents to blank parchments from kids' supplies. He began furiously ripping them apart.

"Ve must purge and purify the vorld een order to become a greater society! Join me een eliminating the trash that lies among us!" He screamed, flecks of spit falling in all directions.

The crowd pumped their fists and screamed along with James. Teddy stared at everyone in amazement. _Is everyone in here raving mad?_ He thought in bewilderment.

James smiled with a wild grin. He lit a nearby fireplace.

"Join me een the first step to building our kingdom!" He screamed in a voice that was getting even more shriller then possible.

"FEED THE MENACES OF SOCIETY TO THE FLAMES!" He commanded with his voice hoarse from screaming, to his congregation, who were throwing the torn pieces of parchment into the flames.

Teddy took another look at the tendons and veins dangerously throbbing in James' neck, remembered the scene from earlier, and decided to make a run for it, while it was still safe.

* * *

Teddy began to do his homework, as he had a lot. As he still wasn't even halfway done with Potions, thanks to James' near attack on him.

Teddy was completely immersed in an essay about the different types of poisons, when he heard the creak of the dormitory door, signalling someone's appearance.

He turned to see that it was James. Teddy's eyes widened in fear and he got up and took several involuntary steps backwards. James smiled at him, and his smile looked somewhat normal, except his eyes were still red and gleaming with madness.

"So, my dear John. How deed you like the meeting earlier? It vas quite powerful, ja?" James said, maintaining his smile.

Teddy looked uncomfortable. "Oh yes. It was quite spiritually enriching. I learned a lot, and I'm, er, looking forward to, er, what was it again? Feeding the society to the fire or something?"

James gave him a beaming look that was similar to what a proud mother would give her child. "Ja. I knew eet. Ve need your kind een my rebellion my brother! Join me and I promise you power!"

"Yeah that's what I'm looking forward to. Er, Dana I kinda need to get back to work here..."

James nodded and patted him on the back. "Ah, I see my friend. Of course, educate yourself. Aftervords just take a look at these pamphlets that vere printed on a reliable source." He beamed at Teddy once more, gave him a friendly pat on the back, and handed him a thick pamphlet.

Teddy opened the pamphlet.

_Join the Society for Paper Awareness (SPA) today! A new future awaits!_

Most of the pamphlet was pretty much the same thing as one of James' speeches. Teddy flipped through it and didn't stop until he came to the Group Leaders and Members Section. It had a list of members, but the thing that caught his eye the most was Vice President - Dana Helenski.

_Who was the real president, then?_ Teddy thought becoming more and more interested.

"Hey Dana. It says here that you're the vice president. Who's your real president?" Teddy asked conversationally.

James eyes widened in joy. "Ja, my leader. My ruler. He tells me vot to do, and encourages me to continue purging and purifying society and to prune eet from the non-pure toxins that threaten to pollute eet."

Teddy kind of face-palmed as he didn't want James to get all riled up again.

"He promises that he vill help build our kingdom, een vhich I vill be the Prince, and he the King. He gives me more and more ideas everyday." He said speaking dreamily.

Teddy grabbed him so he could look at him. "But who is he?"

James didn't seem to notice, as he kept talking. "Ja, he tells me that he has big things planned een my future. Big, big things if I continue to be his faithful servant that I am. Yes, I am going to help my leader become een the flesh, and help him continue the greatness he has planned. Een fact I'm going to-"  
He suddenly snapped out of his dreamlike trance. "Vhy I'm I telling my lord's plans to greatness to you? You are not vorthy yet my minion, but if you continue on the path you are heading, you vill soon haff the honor of being my second een command."

He patted Teddy on the back, gave him another approving smile, and then left the dormitory.

Teddy shook his head. He honestly wasn't surprised at anything James said anymore. He just decided to let him be.

**Vell, that eez your James' insanity! Let me know vot you think! R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

******Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Here's my gift to you guys and its... Chapter 20! WHOOP WHOOP! R&R!**

**Chapter 20**

Scorpius winced as the dormitory door flung open. His father entered with a huge smirk. "Hey Spink! You'll never believe what happened!" Draco said.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He didn't really care what news Draco had to offer.

"Father is having a trial for that beast that tried to kill me." He said, not waiting for Scorpius to say anything.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Wait, you mean gran- I mean, er, your father is Lucius Malfoy, right?"

Draco nodded proudly. "Yes. You've heard of Father, right? Of course, I haven't met anyone that wasn't familiar with him."

Scorpius rolled his eyes again. This Draco had _a lot_ of growing up to do. "What do you mean? He didn't kill you! You just got scratched!"

"Oh, yeah? Think your so tough, eh? Maybe _you_ should have your arm sawed off by a large rabid beast. Maybe _you_ should try and recover _that_ fast! Don't mess with stuff you haven't experienced, Spink."

"Wait? You said he's on trial. When is it?"

"Well you see, Father got upset that I nearly died from that brute, and Mother was so afraid I was going to die-"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Typical Nan-Nan behavior.

"So she wants to make sure that the demon that nearly murdered me is being tried for his actions and evils."

"Oh."

"I'm trying to get Hagrid's job, but unfortunately he has Dumbledore's backing. I swear, Dumbledore is in LOVE with the Muggles, Mudbloods, and the freaks."

Scorpius wasn't really interested. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. He's going to get executed for what he did to me. Honestly, if that pathetic Hagrid thinks that he is going be able to actually _save_ that stupid creature-"

Scorpius looked at him closely. "But it's a trial, he could still live. Besides, it wasn't even the creatures fault. You should have listened to Hagrid when you were going on the creature. Hagrid could say that, and he could still avoid execution."

Draco smirked at Scorpius, then shook his head as if to prove how incredibly stupid Scorpius' statement just was. "Not in my case."

Scorpius was getting tired of this conversation, which was going nowhere. "Yes, in _your_ case. What makes_ you_ so special in the eyes of the law?"

Draco looked smug. "Father has a special way with the people who are doing the trial,_ if_ you get what I'm saying."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Your dad, er, bribed the people?"

Draco didn't say anything, however as he left the dormitory, Scorpius thought he saw a wink.

* * *

Rose was in the library, referencing a book for her Transfiguration. Well, maybe she was waiting for the boy. Okay, so she _was_ waiting for the boy. All right, the only reason why she had a book in her hands was so that Madam Pince wouldn't throw her out for 'loitering'. "My library is not a courtyard!" She would say, while grabbing the offending student by the collar and tossing them out.

She looked up every so often to check if he was coming. Finally, he arrived, huffing and puffing.

Rose smiled up at him.

"Hey, J-Jade," the boy wheezed. "Sorry I'm late. I had to finish homework."

"You could have finished it with me!"

"Well I had to get some help from my friend... he's really good with potions."

"If you asked I could have helped you!"

Neville's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of it before? What's the matter with me? Why am I acting like this?"

Rose laughed. "It's okay! I was just letting you know!"

"I'm sorry, Jade! I never think!"

_This guy is_ much_ better then anyone else I could go out with. He's actually nice, and caring. It's too bad he doesn't look like Scorpius._ She thought as she stared at the stuttering boy.

Neville gave her a nervous smile. "S-so how are things at R-Ravenclaw? Oh, wait, that sounded stupid!"

"It's fine! Things are going alright. Us Ravenclaws are quite close." She giggled.

_What is wrong with me? I have never giggled in my life!_ Rose thought.

Neville kept staring at her with wide eyes. "So where are you from, Jade?"

Rose flicked her hand, as if to wave it off. "Oh, just here and there. My mom decided to enroll me into Hogwarts. Apparently all the new students who want to get enrolled arrive here on the same day." Rose mentally patted herself on the back for that last sentence; hopefully the boy would spread it around the school, and that would serve as some excuse as to why all of the new students came at nearly the same time.

"Oh, okay. I didn't know the reason why the new students came on the same day. That makes sense." Neville said, who obviously believed her excuse.

"Yeah. So, what do you like. I mean, like do you have any hobbies?"_ Why was it so hard to talk with this boy? It feels like talking to Scorpius when I'm alone with him. Oh, why do I think of him all the time! Keep your head straight! You're got to get over him! He's nothing but heartbreak!_

Neville thought hard about the question. "I mean, nothing really. I like to watch Quidditch occasionally, but I couldn't play it. I'm too uncoordinated." He added with misery in his voice.

Rose smiled. "That's okay! I'm very uncoordinated too!" _He wasn't a Prince Charming like how Scorps is to me. He's a different kind of person. He's sweet._

Neville's eyes lit up. "What? Really? I'd never expect that!"

"You just need to get over your uncoordination, and gain confidence."

"Maybe I should try that sometime. I should change myself."

Rose shook her head. "Just embrace your qualities. You are a really sweet boy." _Wow, I sound like some stupid cheesy old movie. What is going on with me? I hate those movies, and now I'm a walking version of one._

"Well, your n-nice t-too, and you're r-really pretty t-too." Neville said, turning crimson again.

Rose kept staring in the boy's eyes. _He's not Scorpius, but what is going on?_

Neville kept babbling on. "Well, you're sweet and kind, and warm, and-WAIT not warm, like hot, I mean, oh...I mean-"

She cut him off with a kiss. _Wait, I don't actually like this guy like I like Scorpius. If I kissed Scorpius, I would feel different. This guy feels like a friend. Like someone I would like to have as a friend. Like something that a friend should feel like_. Neville turned a shade darker then crimson red, as he stared at her.

"W-w-wha-..." Neville stuttered.

Rose did an inward sigh. She still liked Scorpius, and she doubted anything would change that. It would be best to tell the boy, and maybe she could still be friends with him. Best friends even. A thought came to her.

"Uh, you seem to know my name, but, I don't know..."

He seemed to get it. "Oh! Right my name..my name is uh...oh right! Its Neville."

Rose paused for a moment. "Neville...what?"

"Bottomlong, I MEAN, Longbottom. Right. My name is Neville Longbottom."

_WHAT? I'M DATING MY PROFESSOR?! I JUST KISSED MY PROFESSOR? PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM?!_ She stared at the boy in utter shock. Rose began freaking out, but tried to look calm on the outside.

Neville seemed to get the vibe that something was wrong. "W-what's w-wrong?"

Rose grabbed her head. "You're Neville Frank Longbottom?! This is terrible! Oh...I mean..not terrible...just...I should have known! Oh... this is absolutely... I'm sorry, Neville. I can't, I mean-, maybe its better that we're just friends..."

"Wha-a..." he sniffed. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Rose grabbed his hand. "Oh, no Neville. I'm.. I'm sorry! But you don't understand, it's, it's difficult. I can't do this."

Neville's tears were spilling down. "B-but, y-you, just k-kissed me! A-and now y-you want to b-break up?"

"No, Neville, I'm sure if you knew the reason why I'm doing this, you would agree with me that it's for the better!"

Neville wiped his snot on his sleeve. "I-it's b-because of S-S-Sirius B-B-B-" Neville seemed to be incapable of speech.

Rose squeezed his hand again. "I'm sorry, Neville. You wouldn't understand if I told you." She said again, then left the library.

Neville watched her leave, through the blur of falling tears.

***sob*... Neville *sob* Rose... *SOB* R&R and *sob* tell me what you think! *blows nose loudly on tissue* **


	21. Chapter 21

******Thanks for the love last chapter! Here's Chapter 21, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 21**

The dormitory door opened with a thud. Albus looked up from his homework, and he noticed that Ron and Harry were looking puzzled too. Harry glanced over at Albus, and then narrowed his eyes as he turned around to say stuff to Ron under his breath.

It was only Neville, who looked like he had been crying for a long time, and running for a long time. His eyes were red, and snot was running down his nose, so he had to repeatedly raise his sleeve up to his nose to wipe it.

Harry looked astounded. "Neville... what happened?!"

Neville burst into tears and fell onto his bed. More snot was dribbling down then ever, since he apparently didn't have the strength to wipe it anymore.

Ron came over and patted his back. "Come on, Neville, we're your friends, you can tell us what happened!"

Albus had a sick feeling in his gut. He knew it was Rose, and he didn't expect her to be _that_ harsh on Neville. He was really mad at her; Rose was becoming really mean.

Neville swatted Harry and Ron away, and continued to weep. Harry looked suspiciously at Albus. Albus gulped, and took that as his cue to go to Neville.

"Neville... is it what I think it is?" He said gently, speaking in code so he wouldn't be ridiculed further.

Neville looked up at him, his cheeks red. "N-no, i-its, w-worse!"

Albus sat down next to him. "Tell me what happened."

"I-I, I-I d-don't w-w-wanna t-talk a-about i-it." He sniffled. Albus was so upset about Neville's situation that he wanted to tell him right then and there who they were, but he had to hold back.

"You can tell me later, okay?" Albus said softly.

Neville gave the tiniest nod, then covered his face with a pillow.

* * *

Teddy was trying to concentrate on homework, again, but kept being interrupted by James, who was surrounded by a small congregation of what he called his 'Elite Hufflepuffs', and was discussing how they would help purify the world.

A rather ugly, skinny, and seedy looking kid was animatedly agreeing and adding his two cents wherever they _weren't_ needed most, and Teddy was ready to lunge at him.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to control himself. _Must concentrate...ignore him and concentrate on Potions._ He thought.

A kid with a _very_ prominent upturned nose pointed at Teddy with a ghost pale, veined finger and a look of loathing. "Why is _he_ not joining us, Oh Gracious One?" He asked in a nasal voice, but when he referred to James, he spoke with the most respect in his voice, even though he was at least two years senior to him.

Teddy took a deep breath.

"Oh, him...," James replied. "He vill come around soon enough, don't vorry. Everyone vill join us sooner or later, if they haff any sense. Vhen our grand leader arrives they _vill_ join. If they don't, they are definitely velcome to die for all I'm concerned."

A kid who was even fatter then James in his disguise spoke up. "Grand General sir, when can we meet our leader?" He asked, his small piggy eyes gleaming with lust.

James looked overwhelmed with happiness. "Vell, I haff to help my leader vith one last thing before he vill make his appearance. Ve are going to make paper vith the most purest tree chips ever. Once ve do, ve vill make a new pure blood of paper, and the Vizarding vorld can say goodbye to that _parchment_ forever." He said, his voice cracking with emotion as it always did whenever he talked about his leader.

"You will introduce us to him, won't you Great One?" The seedy looking kid piped up hopefully.

"Ha! You make me laugh. Like you_ filth_ are vorthy of being introduced to my lord. No my brethren, you must prove yourselves_ vorthy_ of such an honor before you can do something like_ that_." James spat at them.

"We will! We will prove ourselves worthy! Tell us what we can do and we will do it!" They all said passionately.

James beamed at them just like he had beamed at Teddy earlier, like a proud mother at her child after they did something good.

"Vell, your loyalty eez the only thing I need right now, my flock." He beamed. "I am going to do a private mission for my lord soon, and then aftervords I vill introduce him to my loyal flock."

They all nodded enthusiastically. "We will Dana! We will for sure! Loyalty forever!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. _These kids are pathetic, they'll follow anyone._

James looked at them closely. "There eez one thing you can do. Go around the school and educate everyone about this vonderful group. Help me een gaining as much followers as possible!"

"We will!" screamed the congregation.

"Vhat? I couldn't hear you!"

"WE WILL!"

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

_"WE WILL!"_

Teddy grimaced, then picked up his homework and supplies and stuck his fingers in his ears. He ran out. He would have find out who this 'leader' was so he could stop James. James wouldn't be getting his homework or _anything_ done for that matter, until this madness was over. In the meantime, Teddy contemplated on whether or not the boys bathroom would be a more peaceful place to finish his essay.

* * *

Rose uneasily walked in the halls. She felt _extremely_ bad about what she did to Neville. _I cannot believe you just kissed your professor._ She kept screaming to herself.

She saw Albus walking in the hallways near the library and he suddenly glared at her and turned away. Rose breathed heavily from frustration. She had enough of Scorpius and Albus. _Maybe Scorpius went to Albus and told him that I was mean, and now Al is mad at me. If me and Scorps are ever friends again, I'm going to KILL him for making us come here!_

She ran to Albus. "Al, what did I do this time?" She said in frustration.

Albus glared at her. "You just used him for Scorpius, didn't you?"

Rose stared at him. "What?"

Al breathed a breath of annoyance. "Don't play innocent, Rose. I know that you just used Neville so Scorps could get jealous of you two. Real clever how you played it anyway. Too bad I already knew your motive and I ruined your great plan in the making." He said as he started to walk away.

Rose made a frustrated noise, and hurried after him. "Are you kidding me? If you are referring to Neville then I'll tell you what happened. I didn't know who Neville was, and he really liked me and he was really sweet. I have never seen a guy that nice before so I thought, why not? I might go out with him. So I did. Then we were with each other, and I kissed him because I was having conflicting feelings on whether or not I liked him or Scorpius, and sadly I still like Scorpius. But according to your _great_ plan, he told me that he was Neville, and I had to break up with him, because I am _not_ going to go out with my professor. That is just gross. If you have anything trashy to say about me though, Albus Severus Potter, then I suggest you say it now." She said while glaring at him.

Albus gaped at her. "Wha-Why didn't you tell me? If you told me about all these feelings, I could have helped you Rosie!"

Rose glared at him. "No, because I apparently manipulate boys for my own use." She spat.

"No, I'm sorry Rosie! I really am! I didn't understand what was going on!"

"Fine. I hope you understand what's going on now." She said glaring at him.

Albus smiled at his cousin. "Thanks, Rose."

"Yeah, _now_ you're gonna be all sweet, huh?" Rose said while jokingly punching him on the shoulder.

* * *

Scorpius walked down the hallway, still angry about the fight. Now that he heard Rose was going out with Neville from Pansy's gossiping he was even more mad.

As he walked past the library, he saw Albus walking away from Rose and she was smiling. Once she spotted him, her smile faded and she turned around and began walking quickly away.

Something about her attitude in her step annoyed Scorpius_ to no end_. He began walking after her quickly and grabbed her shoulder.

Rose spun around fast and knocked his arm off of her. Her glare was so severe Scorpius was afraid she would burn holes into his skin with it.  
"_What. Do. You. Want?_" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, thanks for the love, sweetie," Scorpius said.

Rose rolled her eyes and kept glaring. She moved her hands out of the defensive position that they were in and put them on her hips.

"If you don't have anything to say, quit wasting my time."

Scorpius scoffed. "Like you have anywhere important to be?"

Rose glared harder, if possible. "Get out of the way. Wherever I have to be is better than talking to you."

Scorpius' eyes narrowed again. "Well, at least I'm not dating my professor. I may have been dating Pansy, but at least I'm not a-"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO _GO_!?" Rose suddenly screamed. She shoved Scorpius out of the way.

He stood his ground and kept talking. "Well, going off to an urgent date with Professor Longbottom? Yeah, hope you have lots of fun!"

"Don't be such a-"

"No, why don't you-"

And then they were fighting. Rose was going in for a scratch to his face, and Scorpius was going for a Nelson hold when Snape appeared.

In an instant, he calmly said , '_Protego_' and they flew apart. He picked them up by their collar and said, "In my office." in a such a calm voice that Scorpius was wondering if he was enjoying himself.

Snape sat them down apart from each other in front of his desk. He then sat down.

Snape cleared his throat. "Of course, you two will-"

"I know, I know, detention and all that," Scorpius said, his adrenaline still running sky high.

Snape gave him a look. "Now, if I may, you two will have to...well...I think that you should reconcile, if you...understand." Snape looked uncomfortable, like he wasn't used to dealing with adolescent relationship issues.

"And why are you telling us this? This isn't like you at all." Rose commented.

Snape gave her a stone cold glare, but in his eyes there was a pleading look. "I, myself, once liked someone, and that relationship also once ended in a fight. Since you two aren't part of the trash that roams the hallways right now, I'm trying to reconcile you two, because of a promise..." Snape trailed off. He cleared his throat again. "Anyways."

"So...you want to be a couples' counselor now? Or are you just plain bored?" Scorpius asked rudely.

Snape looked like he had been stabbed in the heart, but only for a millisecond, then put on a look of absolute hatred. "No." He said coldly. "If you don't want to be with the person you like, it matters not to me. You are dismissed."

Rose and Scorpius began protesting. "I don't like him!", "I don't like her!"

Snape shook his head. "Take my advice, _if_ you wish. Again, I could care _less_ what happens in you people's lives, but since Dumbledore stated that I had to make sure you guys are alright, this act is _required of me._ And also...get out of my office. _Now_."

He tossed them out and shut the door, then opened it again and stuck his head out. "And you both have a weeks' detention."

* * *

Scorpius and Rose walked side by side in the hall without saying anything. Rose would look at Scorpius, and then turn away when he looked at her and vice-versa.

Rose cleared her throat. "So... what do you think Snape was talking about?" She asked casually.

Scorpius didn't answer for a long time, so Rose jumped when he finally spoke. "I don't know actually. He sounded like he was mental to me... Unless..." He said uncomfortably, while looking at Rose.

Rose cleared her throat again, and stared back at him. "Unless what?" She said softly.

Scorpius shrugged then looked away from her. "Well... do you like me?" He asked.

Rose flinched. "Why would you say that?" She asked carefully.

"That would explain many things. One, why you got upset over Pansy when I was with her because I know that Albus wouldn't care, two is why you went out with, er, Neville, and three is why you can't have a civil conversation with me anymore." Scorpius said while stopping in the hall.

Rose stopped as well. "That wasn't why I went out with Neville. But when I did, I realized something. I realized that I did have feelings for you." She said.

Scorpius stared at her. "You do?"

Rose nodded. She was extremely nervous.

Scorpius continued staring at her. Rose started shaking again.

It seemed like an eternity before Scorpius spoke up again. "Come here, Rosie." He said while giving her a hug.

Rose burst into tears. Scorpius let go of her. "Um, Rose, why are you crying?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

Rose made a weird noise that sounded like a mixture of a laugh, a sob, and a scream. Scorpius continued trying his best not to laugh.

She let out a loud sob, and then made that weird noise again.

"Umm... Rose?" Scorpius piped up.

Rose looked up at him, and then firmly slapped him.

"Wha-what? What did I do _this time_?" He asked in bewilderment.

Rose made the weird noise once more, and then flung her arms around him, while sobbing onto his robes.

Scorpius looked around in bewilderment, and slowly put his arms around her.

Rose slowly pulled away, while sniffling and wiping her nose. "I-I feel a l-lot of emotions r-r-right now." She said.

Scorpius started laughing hysterically. "What was up with that weird noise!? What is wrong with you?" He said while laughing.

Rose glared at him, but then started laughing as well. "Don't worry, you're as mental as I am, perhaps more."

Scorpius laughed even harder, and the two of them continued walking down the halls together.

**D'awww, look at them! I got a feeling that SPA is going to cause a lot more trouble with its 'Elite Hufflepuffs'... Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

******Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter... 22!**

**Chapter 22**

Teddy walked into the common room, ready for the next issue with James.

_Sure enough_, the congregation was lined up at a few tables that had been moved to accommodate a few new faces, who were still lined up outside the common room door.

Teddy looked at James, who was talking in a low voice to the Head Boy. The Head Boy was repeatedly shaking his head, but then James thrust a few Galleons into his hand. Teddy moved closer to hear the conversation.

"Just let them een, vill you? Here you go, here's ten Galleons."

The Head Boy stared for a second. "Not ten. But I might do it for thirty."

"Oh, get lost for all I care. I'll get them een somevay or another."

James walked up to one of the guys outside the door, a timid looking first year who only seemed to have joined because of low self-esteem.

"Just go een." James said in a low voice.

"B-but, we aren't a-allowed to!"

James flicked his hand dismissively. "Just go een," he said, shoving the boy from behind. "Nothing vill happen."

He smuggled the rest of them in, and once the congregation was ready, James stood on a table, holding a large looking package. The table creaked loudly under his weight.

"Okay, so ve have some newcomers that vant to join our society. They vill haff to undergo induction, and _that _my flock vill-" He said as he tore open the package, "prove your loyalty to me and your fellow brethren."

Teddy noticed the first years turned five shades lighter.

James opened the package and took out several hundred pieces of handmade paper and pulp

"The induction vill include several skill building that you vill need een order to be a part of this society. If anyone vould like to leave because they can't handle this, then please do so now." He said calmly, but there was anger in his gleaming red eyes.

A few kids looked like they were contemplating leaving, but nobody dared to move an inch, let alone leave the common room.

"Excellent. You all haff displayed loyalty to us. Too bad a lot of you vill be leaving soon enough anyvay." He said with a laugh.

The congregation looked extremely nervous, and gave a short nervous laugh.

"First, you vill undergo loyalty. You vill have to eat at least seven sheets of paper to proceed to the next task.

Teddy and several of the kids widened their eyes. _This is hazing! _Teddy thought.

The kids began the task. After a few minutes, one first year fell over, clutching his stomach, complaining about acidity in his stomach.

James walked over and kneeled in front of him. "Come on, you are going to haff to do better than that. I eat tvice that much for snack!"

After three kids threw up, James tossed them out and said, "Okay, now ve vill move on to the next stage."

Teddy ran outside to go to the kids that ate the paper. "Go to Madame Pomfrey!" Teddy whispered.

They nodded slowly, and walked weakly towards the Hospital Wing. Teddy shook his head, and went back into the common room.

"DANA!" Teddy yelled.

James didn't even seem to hear him. He was forcing pulp into the 'Elite Hufflepuffs' mouths. Teddy was _not _going to see these poor kids get forced into James' cult.

He ran over to James, and yanked him away. "DANA!" He screamed into his ear, so even James' selective deafness couldn't help but to overhear.

James glared at him, his red eyes burning with fury. "_John_, did you just interrupt the _induction_ ceremony?!" He hissed through clenched teeth, and with a death glare.

Teddy glared at him back with the death glare. The congregation was nervously piling around the two, so James and Teddy were facing each other off in the middle.

"I _did_. So what are you going to do about then, _Dana_? Jinx me? Curse me? _Kill _me?" Teddy prompted while maintaining his glare and standing his ground.

"I vonder if you are just _stupid_, not rude. But either vay, I vill _not _tolerate this type of behavior een my flock!" James said, while several of his veins were pulsating, and a little froth was coming out of his mouth.

Teddy snorted. "So then tell me what behavior you _will_ tolerate, Dana? These poor kids killing themselves for you? Would you love to have the deaths of all these kids happen because of _you_?!" He yelled.

James made a noise that was similar to what a bull makes when it has been provoked.

"They are _not _being killed, votever they are doing eez out of _free vill_." He said through clenched teeth.

Teddy turned away from him, and addressed the crowd. "Do all of you really want to go through this _induction_ ceremony? Do all of you want to leave this common room CLENCHING YOUR STOMACHS LIKE THOSE POOR FIRST YEARS!?" He screamed at them. All of the fury that Teddy had collected in the time they had been here was coming out.

One of the 'Elite Hufflepuffs' spoke up. "How dare you speak up against the Great One!? How dare-"

James held up a hand to silence him. "Eet's okay, Harold. Ve need his rebellious type inside our flock. John, come here and join the induction ceremony. _Now._" Everybody flinched at the authority in James' voice.

James began heading towards Teddy quickly. Teddy began backing off and pulled out his wand. "Don't make me do it, Dana. I don't want to do this."

James simply grinned insanely and several veins started throbbing in his neck as his eyes started gleaming. He lunged at Teddy.

Teddy turned tail and ran out as fast as he could, holding his wand out.

"Our lord vill find you! You vill join us or pay the price! You can't hide from your destiny!" James screamed after him.

* * *

Albus sat down to eat lunch. Neville sat next to him, not eating much because he was still depressed. They were right next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione since they wanted to cheer Neville up, even though they didn't know why he was depressed.

Finally, they gave up on Neville since all he was capable of doing was staring into a fixed point on the wall and bursting into random crying spells. Albus tried to make conversation with Neville but since he wasn't talking, he decided to listen to what Harry and the others were saying.

"Hermione, did you go to the library to help Hagrid?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

Hermione nodded. "Yes I did. It's horrible! He says that he can't win the trial now!"

Harry and Ron looked shocked. "What? Can't you even try?"

Hermione shook her head. "He says its all over and he needs to go to court. Buckbeak is getting executed."

She pulled out a paper that was stained with what seemed to be large tears. They read it in silence. Albus started to lean over Neville so he could see the paper as well.

Suddenly, Harry turned around and caught Al in the act. He narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing?"

Albus turned red then pretended to stare at his lunch. The three continued to stare at him, then finally when they were sure that he wasn't looking, they took the paper out again. Albus watched them through the corner of his eyes.

Harry clenched his teeth. "I can't believe this! This is _all _Draco's fault! If he didn't have to go to his father about this-"

"What's done is done, Harry!" Hermione said, looking extremely sad.

Ron looked sad as well. "Well the least we can do is go there and comfort Hagrid!"

Hermione shook her head. "He doesn't want us there, remember?"

Harry glanced at Neville and Al, then put a finger to his lips to signal them to be quiet.

Albus felt horrible. _Scorps' dad is getting an innocent creature executed! _ Albus wanted to do something, but his aunt was probably right. There was nothing to be done.

* * *

Scorpius entered the common room. He just wanted peace and quiet; all the drama that was in his life was getting out of hand. He sat on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Hey, _Spink_." A smug voice said.

Scorpius took a breath of frustration as he opened his eyes. It was his father.

Draco smirked at him. "So what's going on, _Spink_?"

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" Scorpius said in the same tone.

"Well, as you know, Father has arranged for the beast to be executed after the vicious, near-fatal attack it did to me the other day. I'm sure you know how my father has many relations with the court, correct?"

"Yeah." Scorpius was bored and wanted to think.

"So I was talking to him about you the other day, and it turns out that Father _knows_ the Spinks _very well_. He's had them over for dinner several times at multiple parties at our mansion."

Scorpius looked up sharply. His body started pumping adrenaline that felt like liquid fire.

"And guess what? Father just said the _weirdest_ thing. You won't even _guess _what he said." Draco had a malicious smile. "The Spinks don't even _have _a son. They only have one daughter, and she's 26!"

Scorpius thought quickly. "Oh, well, I'm not really, you know...mentioned much?"

Draco patted Scorpius' back with sarcastic sympathy. "Yeah, I figured that _must_ be the deal, so I had Father arrange for them to come over for dinner during the break, because you're my _best friend, _you know? But the Spinks' said they thought Father had gone plumb crazy. Weirdest thing ever, right?"

Scorpius let out a nervous laugh. His heart was beating quickly and his blood felt ice cold in his veins. He looked down at the ground, and he thought that Draco had left. But Draco hadn't left, instead he leaned in _really_ close to Scorpius, making him jump.

Draco stared smugly at him. "Oh, and let me add another weird occurrence to the list. Did you know your hair is turning a platinum blonde?"

**GASPPPP! LOOK WHAT I JUST DID! CLIFHANGERRR! R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mhmm, quite the cliffhanger. Here's Chapter 23!**

**Chapter 23**

Rose walked down the hall with happiness and glee in her heart. Maybe Scorpius actually liked her back! She spotted Teddy and decided to go chat with him, since she hadn't talked to him in a while.

"Hey John!" She said.

Teddy jumped a foot in the air and looked at her with wide eyes. He seemed as if he had been constantly stressed for the past few days. His wand was out and pointed straight at her heart.

Rose cocked her head. "Um, no magic in the corridor, remember?" She said.

"Oh yeah... I forgot." He said.

"What's up?"

"Not...not much."

Rose noticed that Teddy was on edge, even when he was talking.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

Teddy's eyes darted from side to side, like an animal's when it's being hunted. "Its just Dana."

Rose nodded sympathetically. "I don't know what's wrong with him, why is he acting that way? I bet its just another one of his pranks. He did that one summer, he pretended that he-"

"Its not a joke! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE! FIRST DUMBLEDORE, NOW YOU?! I'M NOT GOING INSANE, NOW AM I?" Teddy cut her off.

Rose looked taken back. "What?"

"I said, it's not a joke! It's real life!"

Rose thought about it for a minute, then looked at Teddy. "I get what you mean, I saw him with his congregation. I was getting scared about him too, but then I thought that if Uncle George was there too, then it had to be a joke. I mean, you know how well him and Uncle George get along. James owns his entire store practically."

Teddy shook his head impatiently. "You don't understand! He-"

Professor Lupin suddenly arrived. "There's my boy!" He said happily as he came towards Teddy with open arms.

Teddy closed his mouth, and gave his father a hug.

Rose signaled to him _we'll talk later_, then left the hall.

Teddy looked exasperated as Lupin walked with him. He needed to tell _someone _about James because he was practically killing the kids.  
_I'll talk with James after this. I'm sure the old James is in there, somewhere._

* * *

Scorpius wanted the earth to swallow him whole, and send him to Timbuktu. His blood was ice, and it was piercing him as it ran through his veins. He was sweating, his heart was beating at a rapid pace, and the adrenaline that was rushing through him was burning him.

Draco was still sitting next to him and had a smirk on his face, as if to dare him to answer.

Scorpius tried to see if he could make a fast getaway from Draco, but for some reason he couldn't move his eyes away from Draco's identical piercing gray ones.  
Draco kept maintaining his grin as he continued to stare at him. Scorpius could sense that he was waiting for him to make up some excuse.

Finally, when Scorpius thought he could be capable of words again, he spoke.

"I have to l-leave." Scorpius was surprised at his own voice, which was actually somewhat steady. He started to walk towards the door, when Draco grabbed him.

"Oh no, no, no, _no. _You're not going _anywhere_ until I get a satisfactory explanation on what is happening."

"Wha- nothing is happening."

Draco laughed. "You're not fooling me with that story, and you aren't fooling yourself with that story. So you should just stop that right now."

Scorpius kept looking back at the door. It was only a few more feet away, if he could only get away from Draco, he could sprint to the door and run to Snape's.

"I just dyed my hair." Scorpius said quickly.

"Why is it disappearing that quickly? Why are you shrinking? Why do the Spinks claim to not know you when you're their son?"

Scorpius looked down. "I don't know."

Draco sneered at him. "That's what I thought. I'm going to go STRAIGHT to Professor Snape and tell him you're a FRAUD! Then you can explain to him what you were thinking trying to trick Dumbledore and everyone, while I get a Special Services to the School Award! And then Father will be so proud of me! He will say I'm the best son ever!"

Scorpius looked up. "Wait, you're going to take me to Snape's?!"

Draco looked smug. "Yes, and plead all you want, but I'm still going to take you there. So I don't want to hear a _word _out of you!"

Draco grabbed Scorpius' wrist roughly and pulled him out of the common room. Soon, they reached Snape's office. Draco looked extremely satisfied with himself.  
"I'll leave you to his rage." He smirked.

Snape opened the door. "Malfoy? Spink? What is going on?" Snape saw Scorpius' platinum blonde hair and almost pale skin, and realization came into his eyes.  
"Malfoy? What is going on?"

Draco kept his smug expression. "Sir, he has lied to you! He's not really a Spink! Father called the Spinks and they said that they didn't have a son!"

Snape looked over at Scorpius. "Is what he's saying true?"Snape spoke so that scorpius knew he saw what was going on.

Scorpius didn't say anything, he looked at the floor. Snape glanced at Draco. "You are free to leave my presence Malfoy."

Draco's mouth shriveled up. It looked like he had swallowed a gallon of lemon juice all at once. "Wha-Wha-"

Snape sighed. "Was I not clear to you boy? I asked you to leave calmly Draco, and I won't ask you a second time."

Draco stood there, gaping. "B-but, don't I get an award-"

Snape snorted. "An award for _what _exactly? Tell me, what did you think you would get the award for? For nosing? I don't endorse that award for nosy people."  
Draco seemed incapable of speech.

Snape let out an angry sigh. "Malfoy I would like you to _leave _now!"

Nothing Snape was saying seemed to be processing in Draco's brain, as he was still incapable of movement or speech. Draco gaped at Snape, as if he was unable to comprehend what Snape was trying to tell him.

"Must I repeat myself again, or will a detention speak your language?"

Draco stayed rooted in the same spot, still staring agape at Scorpius and Snape.

"_DRACO_!"

Draco kept the same gaping expression on his face, but slowly and robotically moved his feet out the door.

Snape watched Draco leave, and then shut the door behind him.

"You _must _be more careful! If that boy had reported that to his father, who knows what could happened?"

"I'm sorry sir. I was doing my homework and he approached me. It wasn't my fault."

"You really could have gotten caught, Scorpius, and your father could have found out who you were! Your cover would be blown! What would happen then? Honestly if you imbeciles thought even _once, _we would have had a significant loss of trouble!" With a flick of his wand Snape changed him back to his disguise.

Unknown to them was that Draco was standing outside with his ear pressed to the door, his eyes widening by the second.

**HAHA! I've thrown ANOTHER cliffhanger at you! This one is worse then the last! R&R and tell me what you think! **


	24. Chapter 24

******Thanks for all the love last chapter! Here's Chapter 24!**

**Chapter 24**

The man jumped off his aerial motorcycle, landing on the ground. He chuckled at Hogwarts' weak defense system.

Anyone can break in.

He remembered the real reason why he was here. The children. Yes, the children. That's why he was here. To get the children.

The lone figure stalked off into the night, towards Hogwarts, wand in hand.

* * *

Teddy sat on top of one of his father's desks', with his head in his hands, and his knees pulled up to his chest, curled in a fetal position.

Remus Lupin had been rambling on and on for 3 hours about the things he liked and his son, just to see what they had in common.

"Do you like to watch _Arthur?_ Huh son? If you haven't, its quite an amazing, heartwarming, and delightful Muggle educational show. It's about an aardvark, who in my opinion looks more like a potato, that has adventures throughout his school days while learning lessons for life-"

"Mr. Lu-Dad. I'm 23 years old. I don't watch that show anymore."

"Right of course, I forgot...What about _Teletubbies?"_

Teddy mentally face-palmed. All he _really_ wanted was to talk to someone about James and his cult, and he couldn't leave without hurting Lupin's feelings. This was going to take _forever_.

He had also _hoped_ that he and his father had things in common with one another, but while Teddy loved Rock, his father was at the other end of the spectrum, listening to Classical.

_Harry must be nuts telling me that I'm exactly like Dad! What is he talking about?! _

They were alike in no possible way.

The door slammed open with a jerk. Remus jumped 3 feet in the air and stopped his ramblings about the weird dancing alien creatures, while Teddy's hair only turned a shade of red, which meant he got spooked.

The door swung open, and standing there was a panting 1st year, whose face was a bright red, from running.

"Yes, Danny, what is it?" questioned Lupin.

"The-_pant-_new_-pant-_kid, Dana..." he collapsed in a heap.

Teddy stood up in anger. "I KNEW IT! WHAT IS HE DOING NOW?!"

Danny tried to speak, he really did, but instead a weird hissing noise came out of him, like the noise when air slowly leaks out of a balloon. He grabbed his throat and sobbed loudly, and curling into a ball on the floor while continuing to cry.

"You go check it out, son." Teddy cringed when Lupin said the last word.

"Okay..." He couldn't bring himself to say Father.

Teddy ran out of the office and headed straight for the common room. James was going to pay for it. BIG time.

* * *

Teddy slammed into the common room, barely even waiting for the painting to finish opening.

"DANA! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU COWARDLY LITTLE _RAT_! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"Oh, John...You came just een time. Ve vere just getting ready to pick the sacrifices." In front of him stood a bunch of pale faced first years, breaking in sweats.

An 'Elite Hufflepuff' came up timidly to Teddy, then said, "Don't yell at the Great One! How dare you! You should-"

Teddy glared at him so severely that the 'Elite Hufflepuff' shrieked as if he got burned and then fled and cowered behind James.

Teddy grabbed James by the collar. "ENOUGH! SEND YOUR STUPID CULT OUT, OR I'M GOING TO TOSS THEM OUT MYSELF! YOUR CHOICE, DANA!"

James looked taken back for a second. "Um, okay. You guys are free to leave. For now..."

The kids obediently left the common room, "Yes, Dana sir!" as quick as they could without getting hurt.

Teddy stood there, glaring at James. "What is the meaning of this, Dana?"

"My lord orders me to do so, and I vill obey him blindly." James said coldly.

Teddy snorted. "I've had ENOUGH of you and your PRECIOUS lord too! So tell me-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" James spat on Teddy's face."HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY LORD! YOU MAY BE MY FRIEND, EVEN ALMOST FAMILY, BUT YOU VILL NOT INTERFERE EEN MY VALUES!"

Teddy laughed. "You know what? I _don't _care!"

James glared at him, then literally tackled Teddy, and grabbed his hair.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, RIGHT NOW!" James screamed, as froth dribbled from his mouth, and onto his chin as he slammed Teddy's head again and again to the floor.

Teddy tried to unseat the obese James, but he wasn't moving.

"Please mate! Tell me why you're doing this!"

James got off him, and then got on all fours on the floor and hissed, spat, and arched his back at Teddy, like an alley-cat in a fight would.

"You are going to pay! ALL of you! Once the vorld eez mine, and my rebellion has von, all of you vill never see the light of day again! Not even one single stroke of sunlight!' He snarled as his face was turning beet red and filling with throbbing veins.

Teddy grabbed James' cloak so he wouldn't go crazy. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY STUDENTS COULD HAVE DIED? DO YOU?"

James let out a maniacal laugh, and his huge Cheshire cat grin stretched even wider.

"They are not getting killed! They are serving their purpose for the rebellion! EVEN IF THEY VERE KILLED THEY SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT THEY DIED EEN SERVICE TO THEIR LORD! I VOULD KILL MYSELF A MILLION TIMES IF EET VAS FOR MY LORD AND THEY SHOULD DO THE SAME THING!"

"DOES THAT MAKE SENSE TO YOU? DOES THAT HONESTLY MAKE SENSE TO YOU? IS KILLING PEOPLE WHAT YOUR STUPID LORD THINKS IS AN EFFECTIVE SOLUTION?"

James was about to hiss at him again, when suddenly, he fell to the ground muttering garbled nonsense under his breath.

"E-Eet's time! My Lord! He vants me to do the sacred act! Eet's time! He eez letting me go to the Vhomping Villow to collect the vood chips to make a new breed of paper!" He screamed with glee.

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

James didn't even seem to realize Teddy was there. He let out a whoop of joy.

"My Lord! I am coming for you! Your most faithful servant eez here, don't fear! I am on my vay! Together ve shall create a new dynasty! Ve shall build eet TOGETHER!" With that he ran off, before Teddy could say anything.

Teddy watched James scream with glee into the halls. "WAIT! JAM-DANA!"

James did not respond to him, and seemed to be in the process of some sort of fit as he ran off. Teddy continued to chase after him.

"DANA! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE MATE! LISTEN TO ME!" Teddy hollered. Teddy was fast, and even though James was obese now, James had a huge gain on him, due to his insane happiness' energy.

They had gotten into the main corridor and at that point, Teddy realized that James was getting noticeably taller...

**Hehehe... All these cliffhangers... I'm sorry ;) R&R and let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

******Happy Saturday! Um... sorry for not updating for a while..? Heh, heh, *nervous smile* Don't yell at me for not :(. Here's Chappie 25!**

**Chapter 25**

"Are you sure this is a good idea...?" whispered Neville.

Albus and Neville had followed Harry and Co. to the place of Buckbeak's execution, planning to save him from his terrible fate. Neville decided he would be daring and do something after his depression with Rose. They were hiding in the shade of some trees and were watching them walk into Hagrid's house.

_Rustle..._

Neville jumped. "Wha-What was that..."

"Probably some animal, Neville, its nothing." Albus reassured him.

A couple of minutes passed until Dumbledore arrived with the Minister of Magic. "Here he is..."

Neville stared at him oddly.

"What?"

"Your hair...It's... darker."

_Dang it! _He had to go to Snape's! "Oh, its probably the lighting..."

"No, its like a lot darker. Like almost black." He said._ I have to get out of here!_

"Um... Neville? I think I forgot something..." He said, already scrambling to get away from him.

Neville stared at him with wide eyes. "You're not gonna leave me here, are you?"

"No it's just..." his eyes traveled to a tiny speck running towards the Whomping Willow. It was recognizable, but he couldn't put his mind on it...James? It was! He was already reverted back to his normal self.

Albus ran as hard as he could to Snape's room with Neville running after him, confused out of his mind.

***  
Rose's disguise was wearing off, and she was panicking towards Snape's.

"Oof!"

She bumped into someone. "Here let me help you with that..."

"Scorpius!"

"Rose! I was just coming back from Snape's. It was actually a close call, cause my dad almost got me..."

She didn't listen to any of the rest, instead she just stared into his eyes...

"Rose!"

"WHAT."

"I was asking you if I could take you to him."

"Oh. Of course, I mean, if you want to, I WOULD LOVE YOU TOO, I mean-" she blushed a deep red._ Great, now I sound like Neville._

"Here." Scorpius smiled at her, and offered his hand, she held it. In their happiness they didn't see a pair of piercing gray eyes watching them through the darkness, or hear a small gasp that followed.

* * *

Snape breathed in a sigh of relief, as he stretched out and stared at his walls. Finally, there was absolutely nothing to worry about. He could think and do whatever he wanted, and nobody would ever-

SLAM.

"HEY PROFESSOR! I NEED ANOTHER BREW." Multiple voices screamed. Snape made a very unhappy, and frustrated frown.

_Not them again_.

Snape sighed and looked at the faces that entered his office.

Scorpius, and Rose were all leaning over his desk, and prodding through his Potions supplies.

"Hey Professor! We need another disguise! Can you do it for us?" Rose asked again.

Snape didn't immediately respond, he did however, snatch a unicorn horn away from a nosy Scorpius who was staring at it with a little _too _much curiosity.

Scorpius looked hurt for a second, but then went to snooping around his other rare potion materials.

Snape let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you QUITE done nosing around my office?"

The two immediately sat down. Snape stood up.

Rose raised her hand.

"Yes, Weasley?"

"Sir, my disguise is running out." Rose said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, Weasley, I _see _that, and I realize that your disguise is wearing out." Snape said coldly.

SLAM.

"OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMY-"

"What happened Al!?" His friends cried.

"GIVE ME A DISGUISE BEFORE NEVILLE CATCHES UP TO ME! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY! HURR-"

"I don't think Neville will ever catch up to you.." said Rose.

Snape was about to throw out of his office, when suddenly the door slammed open once again.

Snape winced. _Honestly, would it _kill_ these people to open doors like _civilized _beings? It would help my migraines!_

Teddy Lupin ran in. His eyes were wild, and he was panting like a maniac.

"What do you want, _Lupin_?" Snape asked.

Albus jumped and ran towards Teddy. "Teddy... What happened?!"

Teddy continued panting, then spit, and grabbed his side like a track star after he finished sprinting for a while.

Snape's eyes flashed in anger as he saw the spit land on the floor. He pursed his lips and gave Teddy the death glare.

Teddy smiled weakly. 'I-I'm s-sorry Snape, H-had to d-do that..." He wheezed.

Snape glared at him. "What do you want?" He asked again.

Teddy sucked in a deep breath, then quickly said, "IT'S JAMES!'

Scorpius, Rose, and Albus opened their mouths to contradict him, but Teddy let out a large scream so that it covered whatever they were planning on saying.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING! I HAVE BEEN SHUT DOWN WAY TOO MANY TIMES! YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ONE WORD AGAINST ME! NOT ONE WORD!' Teddy yelled.

Everyone shut up. Finally, Scorpius piped up. "Teddy, calm down. James is the only one that _isn't _here. So that means that he is alright-"

Teddy let out another large scream, and continued screaming until Scorpius shut up. Snape covered his ears, swore under his breath, and made a pinched face that looked like he was suffering from a severe migraine.

"Thank you. Now you better listen to me. James is completely ballistic. He's going to the Whomping Willow tonight to meet his 'lord' or whatever. Now, normally this wouldn't be a cause for concern for me, and I would let James do whatever he wants and not say one word against him. _But _his disguise is completely vanished, which is worrying me for two reasons. One is that he is running around without a disguise and people could see him. Two is that, well, if his disguise is gone and he still is acting this way, that means that it is _actually _James who is acting that way. It's not a joke, or some disguise related thing."

Teddy stared at the wide eyed trio in front of him.

Snape took a deep breath. "Well, I was preparing to head towards that direction anyways. I guess you four could tag along if you wish."

Everyone stared at him. Finally, Teddy spook up. "Then lets save James."

**Oooh, another cliffhanger. What do you think will happen to James?! Read and Review guys :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to those who helped me in my time of need! Really, like I love you guys! You're amazing! So I kinda thought about your suggestions, and it got me thinking until I was able to make- CHAPTER 26!**

**Chapter 26**

Albus sighed as he watched Scorpius and Rose giggle with each other as they were walking. He _would _talk with Teddy, but Teddy was growing impatient and wouldn't talk about anything for more than 3 minutes. Unless it had to do with James of course.

He turned around in the hallway and he saw a glint of gray staring back at him. _Didn't I see that glint of gray like 10 yards ago? _ He thought.

Albus shrugged it off, and kept walking, trying not to be annoyed by Scorpius and Rose.

Teddy and Snape were leading them, matching stride by stride with each other.

The group walked out of Hogwarts, and started walking towards a fence that seemed to be put up there so people would avoid the tree. It was at least eight and a half feet tall. The Whomping Willow was at least 200 feet away from the fence that guarded it.

Snape and Teddy stopped, waiting for the trio catch up. Albus arrived first, the other two lingered on with each other in the back. Another glint caught Albus' eyes. He stared at it closely and realized that it was a pair of gray eyes, staring back at him!

Just before Albus could be sure, the eyes disappeared.

"Hurry! No time to waste!" Snape said, gesturing towards the fence. Teddy swiftly jumped the fence to reach the other side.

Scorpius looked nervous. "Sir, I don't know how to jump fences."

Snape looked at him funny. "Stop talking nonsense boy. How did you spend your childhood? You haven't jumped _one _fence?"

Scorpius thought about it for a minute. "Well, no. But I was one time because me and Father got in a very big fight. I was going to run away and never look back, but Mom talked me out of it. But I was going to jump our fence and run away! I really was!"

Snape snorted. "I am sure you would have gotten _very_ far on your own too, Scorpius, its a _shame_ you didn't. So you have no clue how to jump fences, any of you?"

Albus looked shocked. "Daddy says that only trouble-makers jump fences, and people who have to hide!"

An impatient noise was heard from the other side of the fence. Teddy climbed the fence back to the group looking very irritated.

"What is taking a century? Just jump the darn fence already!"

"We don't know how, Teddy!" Rose cried.

"Whaaaat? You people have _never _done that before?"

Snape nodded. "What do you expect? Why would they ever want to jump a fence!? Not that they ever needed to escape from someone."

Teddy and Snape shook their heads in disgust.

Snape snorted. "I will show you one time only, that's it!"

Snape swiftly jumped the fence in one graceful move.

A large nose peeked from the other side. "Now its your turn."

Teddy jumped the fence first, as the trio watched.

Scorpius tried to get his leg up and then fell in a heap. "Do you just, I mean like, do we need magic-"

Snape jumped from the other side. "You know what?" He leaped up,grabbed the three, then jumped the fence again, joining Teddy on the other side.

Albus and Rose rubbed their legs and tried to sit down for a break, but Teddy pushed them from behind. "Lets _move_ it! James could be destroying half the world by now!"

They all ran towards the Whomping Willow. Snape suddenly hushed them, and pushed them onto the ground.

Scorpius tried to say something, but Snape covered his mouth. "Shh... I see someone." He whispered.

They all watched. The most peculiar sight came in front of them. A large black dog was dragging Ron Weasley towards the Whomping Willow, and there appeared to be a rat in his hands. Ron was shrieking, screaming, and twisting to try and get away from the dog, but the dog seemed intent on pulling Ron towards there.

The four looked at Snape, whose eyebrows were knit in concentration. "What is a dog...especially now... Black... Weasley...Lupin? Accomplice in castle..." He muttered.

Teddy shook Snape. "We need to go there! Remember, James?"

Snape glared at him, and pushed him back down again. They sat like that for five minutes. Snape kept peering out into the forest, as if to look for something.

Finally, two more figures appeared. They looked like they had been running for a long time. It was Hermione and Harry!

Rose turned to Albus. "Al, our parents look like they are in danger! We have to help them!" Rose tried to stand up, but Snape shoved her harshly onto the ground, as he had done with Teddy.

"You will do no such thing." He hissed.

Everyone was growing impatient with Snape.

"Then what _can _we do?!" Scorpius asked in exasperation.

Snape didn't answer. He continued staring at the Willow. They sat there for 5 more minutes, when suddenly Snape sprinted to the Willow. Everyone hustled after him.

"Ooh, what's gonna happen?" Rose said to Albus and Scorpius as she jogged along with them to the Willow.

Al shrugged, and continued following Snape.

Suddenly, Snape stopped. He put an arm out to protect the children.

What little patience Teddy had before, was officially gone.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE HAVE TO SAVE JAMES! I DON'T THINK YOU PEOPLE REALIZE THE EXTENT THAT JAMES-"

Snape yawned loudly. "If we are done now, I would like to save your friend with caution. And if certain people are going to scream, shout, and throw little tantrums then we are going to be caught in no time."

Teddy made a murderous face.

Snape ignored him and ushered the children around the Willow. "Albus, can you walk the perimeter of the tree to make sure-"

There was a loud scream piercing the air. Everyone swung around.

It was only Scorpius, who got hit by the tree. The four glared at him.

Snape found the opening and quickly stuffed the children in there.

"OWW!" Someone screamed

Teddy screamed, "SHHH!" at them.

Someone let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"Hey guys! I can see a light at the end of this tunnel!" Said a muffled voice, possibly Albus or Scorpius.

"GOOD! NOW HEAD TOWARDS THERE SO WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS STUPID, WORTHLESS TUNNEL AND GET ON WITH OUR PATHETIC, MISERABLE LIVES!" Teddy's voice hollered back.

"Okay, Teddy!"

Finally, after a long time with pushing, shoving, and screaming, someone was tossed out of the tunnel and towards the light.

"Come on out, guys!" It was Scorpius.

Rose crawled out of the tunnel, followed by Albus, Teddy, and Snape at the end.

"Guys! You'll _never _believe this! We're in a _shack_!" Albus exclaimed.

"I wonder what got us here?" Rose wondered.

Scorpius was about to say something, but then suddenly he screamed bloody murder, as if he was being attacked.

Everyone looked confused at each other. They turned around to see what had scared him _that_ much. As soon as they turned around, their eyes meet a pair of maniacal, gleaming, insane red eyes that stared back, wide and unblinking like a corpse's.

It was James.

**Again, thanks sooo much to those who helped me with this chapter! This story would not have continued if it wasn't for you guys! :) **

**R&R and let me know what you think guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello lovelies! Hope you guys are having a good weekend! I've decided to be a good fanfiction writer and treat you to a nice new chapter! Without further interruption, here's chapter 27!**

**Chapter 27**

Rose let out a scream. Albus stared bewildered at him. Teddy simply stood his ground and glared at James. Snape narrowed his eyes.

James had one of his unnaturally large and insane Cheshire cat grins stretched across his face, as if it was carved there. However, after a few moments, it appeared that James was frozen. He wasn't moving at all.

They looked around the room. Ron was tied in the corner of the room, unconscious. James was standing like a statue in the corner of the room, with a large grin plastered on his face and unmoving eyes.

Snape looked quite confused. "What's going on-"

Suddenly, Harry and Hermione burst in. Quickly, almost in an unreal split second, Snape pushed the 4 children in a nearby convenient closet.

"Professor, what's going on?" Hermione eventually asked.

Scorpius looked at her, and then nudged Al and Rose.

"Guys... she has the time turner!" Scorpius whispered.

Indeed she did. Around Hermione's neck was the necklace time turner.

Ron slowly woke up, saw his friends and started to struggle from his bonds. "Guys- Help me!"

"Don't move!" A hoarse voice shouted.

They turned to the source. It was a skinny, crazed looking man with long hair.

Snape narrowed his eyes, and pulled out his wand. "Sirius. Black." He hissed, like it was a curse.

The man staggered over to Ron. Harry glared at him. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" He screamed.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him." Sirius kept repeating as he headed towards Harry and Ron.

Snape sprang in front of Harry and Ron. "Go back to Azkaban, Black." He spat.

Sirius stared dangerously at him. "Get out of my way, Snivelly. Get out of my way, _right now_."

Snape glared at him, and took out his wand.

"STOP!" A voice cried.

The trio turned to the sound of the voice. It was Teddy's father.

Harry looked relieved. "Professor! Help me! Sirius Black is trying to kill me!"

Lupin didn't pay any attention to Harry, instead he looked at Sirius.

"Are you going to kill him, or should I?" Lupin asked in a quiet voice.

Harry looked stunned. To make matters worse, Lupin embraced Sirius.

"Let me kill him! I want to commit the crime I was sentenced for." Sirius snarled.

"We'll both do it." Lupin said, pulling out his wand as well.

"Lupin? You too? Fine. Another Marauder dead, that's _perfectly_ fine with me." Snape got out his wand and pointed it at them both.

"Out of my way!" Sirius snarled at Snape.

Harry glared at them. "FINE! IF YOU WANT ME DEAD, THEN THAT'S FINE! JUST KILL ME RIGHT NOW!"

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other. "He doesn't know." Lupin said.

Sirius looked impatient. "Fine. Tell him Remus. But I'm not going to wait any longer! I have waited TWELVE YEARS FOR THIS! I'M NOT PREPARED TO WAIT A MINUTE LONGER!"

Lupin sighed. "Harry. Sirius didn't kill your parents."

Harry looked in a rage. "Yes he did! And he ran from Azkaban!"

"He ran from Azkaban because he was framed for a crime he didn't commit. We are here to avenge your father and mother's death."

Harry looked shocked. "B-but h-he killed them."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I didn't kill them Harry. But I pretty much did."

Harry shook his head angrily. "What do you mean!?"  
"Peter Pettigrew gave away your parents. But it was my fault! I told them to go with Pettigrew, because I thought that Voldemort would _never_ go for a worthless thing like him!"

The trio could see the pleading in Sirius' eyes.

"It's true."

Everyone turned to where James was sitting, and obviously no one had noticed he was there before.

And next to him stood a small, stout figure...

* * *

Neville wasn't a very athletic person. The whole school knew it.

It was about an hour until he actually reached Snape's lab, turned back, and run back to the Willow. His face was red, and he was panting for breath. He fell over promptly on his face and then when he got up, he tripped over his shoes. When he attempted to get up for a third time, he managed to get to his feet, but this time he tripped over his shoes again, _then _fell promptly on his face, and then when he attempted to get up, he tripped, and started rolling on the hill.

Neville screamed as he rolled around in the darkness.

_Dante needs me! Why am I being so clumsy?! _

Finally, Neville's rolling came to a stopping point. He got up and panted hard, almost falling in a heap. As he attempted to get up, he tripped again, and proceeded to his rolling.

_This could be a long night. _Neville thought glumly as his body was hurling around the hill at top speed.

He barely noticed a flash of light in the corner of his eye...

* * *

"PETER PETTIGREW!" Sirius screamed, blowing out all his rage in those two words.

"Ahh...Sirius and Lupin, even Snape! Is that how you treat an old friend? Now all that we're missing is..." The ugly rat-looking man turned around to Albus's brother. "...Dana."

Harry and Co, and Lupin looked confused at James, obviously not seeing the fat ugly redhead anymore.

"What are you talking about you old fool?!" yelled Lupin.

"_I'm just really confused right now..." _whispered Scorpius.

"_Ah, I got an idea. Sort of." _Albus whispered back, shrugging.

Rose glared at them to shut up. Scorpius and Albus stared at her with blank expressions.

"What?" Albus whispered loudly. Rose face palmed. Albus and Scorpius were _the _loudest whisperers that she had ever met; they were better off speaking in normal voices then whispering.

"We are stuck in a _closet_, in case you haven't realized geniuses. So _shut up _unless you want to be killed by the maniacs who are holding the wands outside." Rose hissed.

Scorpius and Albus shut up immediately. Rose huffed a little, then put her ear at the closet door so she could hear what was going on. Scorpius and Albus moved around the red hair that was curtaining around her face, and strained to listen to what was going on.

"_HEY. Al. Can you scratch my back for a sec?"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_CAN YOU SCRATCH MY BACK. IT'S ITCHY."_

"_OH MY GOSH. BE QUIET." _Teddy loud-whispered.

Snape was anxiously glancing toward the closet door, where everyone had cut off in their conversation, just looking at the source of the voices.

"Um...Professor?"

"_What _Granger..."

"Did you hear some... voices perhaps?"

"Are you possibly even less intelligent than I originally thought you were?"

Rose looked angry. "That's my mom!"

Teddy had _way _more then enough by now. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! MY GOSH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! JUST FREAKING SHUT _UP_! DO YOU HAVE TO TALK EVERY FREAKING MINUTE OF EVERY STINKING DAY?!"

Everyone in the closet, except for Teddy who was still very angry, his hair colored a jet black, his natural hair color. His amber eyes glared at everyone, looking remarkably like coals.

Luckily, Hermione didn't hear any of his ranting.

"I must have imagined it then."

Suddenly, Scorpius let out a LOUD sneeze. "ACHOO!" He sneezed.

"There is definitely someone in there!" A voice cried.

Albus, Rose, and Teddy glared at him. "Now you've done it!"

Footsteps were heading towards the door of the closet at an alarmingly fast rate.

The trio turned to face Teddy with wide eyes. "What do we do now, Teddy?!"

Teddy glared at them. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe if you gave me some time to _work with_ I could think up something!"

"They're definitely in there!"

Someone tried to pull the closet open from the other side, but Teddy, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were hanging on to the other side of it with all their might.

Albus' hand suddenly slipped, and the force from the other end was too much for the others to handle. The door swung open, leaving the four kids fully in view of their pursuer.

**Good, bad, ugly? Let me know what you think! I appreciate all my reviewers for their feedback! And yes the cliffhangers will continue... Hehehehehe. **

***awkward cough* R&R and give me your opinion! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I'M. SO. SORRY. :( It's been a looooong while since I've updated, but hopefully you'll forgive me with this apology gift of an extra long chapter 28?**

**CHAPTER 28**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Pettigrew stared at the kids. Lupin looked very confused, and scared that two of the kids looked like people he knew...

Pettigrew shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "The more people there are all the better for me!" He said as he patted James' head, who was still unmoving.

Snape held out his wand and pointed it at him. Pettigrew gulped, as if he knew that Snape was a better dueler then him, however he cleared his facial expressions fast, even though Teddy and Rose thought they still saw some nervousness on his face.

"Give me the boy, _now_." Snape ordered.

Pettigrew shook his head, looking quite nervous. "I-I'm afraid I can't do that, S-Snape." He said, while looking a little scared of him.

Lupin and Sirius stood with their wands pointed at him. "Leave the boy alone!"

"He's is doing a mission for my lord!" Pettigrew accidentally blurted out.

Everybody in the room stared at him.

"What?!"

Pettigrew struggled to speak. "H-he, h-he, he-"

Sirius glared at him. "SPEAK ALREADY!"

"M-my lord, he-h-he possessed him-"

"The poor boy! Against his will?!"

"..."

"ANSWER ME FOOL."

"Yes!" Pettigrew blurted again, while trembling pathetically.

"And who are these children? Are they under your rule as well?"

"Uh..."

Snape glared at him. "Give me the boy, _now_. And I will _not _repeat myself again!"

Lupin glared at Pettigrew. "Explain what is going on, AT ONCE!"

Pettigrew squeaked. "H-he n-needs a new body, a-and I w-wanted to prove my l-loyalty to him s-so I t-thought t-that my l-lord would-"

"SPEAK CLEARLY IMBECILE! ALL YOUR STUTTERING IS DRIVING ME INSANE!"  
Pettigrew gulped. He took a deep breath of air, and possessively clung to James, who was still like a statue.

Albus just stared at his brother, standing there looking helpless and still. He grabbed his cousin's hand. Rose looked very anxious and linked her hands with Scorpius.

Shockingly, _Teddy_ marched up straight to Pettigrew, and glared at him. Pettigrew flinched. "I HAVE GONE THROUGH ENOUGH TODAY! MORE THEN YOU WILL EVER GO THROUGH IN YOUR USELESS LIFE! JUST GIVE HIM TO ME AND EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE!" Teddy hollered at him.

Pettigrew was flinching extremely horribly, and cowering, but he (sort of) held his ground. Teddy was extremely mad.

"WILL YOU OR WILL YOU NOT GIVE HIM TO ME?!"

"..." Pettigrew tried to say something, but it was clear that he feared Teddy.

"ANSWER ME! YOU COWARD! YOU FOOL! YOU FAT OAF!"

"..." Pettigrew was looking upset now; clearly he didn't like people insulting him.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TALK?! YOU FAT STUPID OAF! YOU UGLY SHORT OGRE! COWARDLY RAT! YOU'RE JUST A BIG BAG OF OWL DROPPINGS ONLY TWICE AS UGLY! YOU'RE JUST A FAT, UGLY, SHORT, WORTHLESS, COWARDLY OGRE THAT'S A SLAVE TO PEOPLE!" Teddy screamed viciously at him. Teddy's veins were now pulsating.

"..." Pettigrew looked very upset. He still didn't say anything, but an odd noise escaped from his throat.

"NOT TALKING, EH?! FINE! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS ALL DAY!"

He reached for James, but with a quick swipe of his wrist, Pettigrew pointed his wand at Teddy.

"_C-Crucio-"_

Teddy had a lot of energy and adrenaline in him, so he easily dodged it.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! YOU FAT-"

"_CRUCIO-"_

Teddy dodged easily again.

"WHERE IS YOUR NECK EVEN LOCATED IN THAT MESS OF YOURS THAT YOU CALL CHINS?! NO WONDER YOU'RE WORKING FOR SOME WORTHLESS LORD! IF I WAS AN EMPLOYER I WOULD LOOK AT YOU AND HIDE! YOU-"

"**_CRUCIO-"_**

"**_Expelliarmus!" _** Teddy screamed at top volume, and grabbed Pettigrew's wand from the ground.

Pettigrew stood there, looking absolutely shocked. Teddy gave a loud, vain laugh.

"LOOKS LIKE THE TABLES HAVE TURNED, HAVEN'T THEY OGRE?! YOU'RE MY HOSTAGE NOW! AND IF YOU REFUSE TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS-" Teddy screamed, while he whipped out Pettigrew's wand and wiggled it in front of his face, "THEN I WILL USE YOUR _OWN _WAND AGAINST YOU!" Teddy threw his head back and gave a maniacal laugh.

Lupin stepped forward and held his son. "I think that's enough, let us handle the situation." He said gently, while pushing Teddy to the side.

Teddy had murder and kill written all over his face, but he allowed Sirius to carry him away.

Lupin pointed Pettigrew's wand at him. "Answer the question, what did you do with that poor child?" He asked.

Pettigrew wiped his nose and eyes. "He didn't have to be so mean! He said quite a lot of insulting things to me, you know!?"

Albus inwardly snorted. Pettigrew reminded him of a large, obese toddler.

Sirius growled at him. "Shut up. Serves you right you filthy pile of-"

"You're no better!" Lupin yelled at Pettigrew, accidentally cutting Sirius off. "You used an Unforgivable Curse on a child! MY SON!"

Everyone in the room gasped. "You have a son!? He's your son?!" Harry asked in disbelief.

Lupin gulped, but he didn't directly answer him. "Do not get off topic! You don't have the right to do anything right now, except obey us!"

Peter sniffled.

"Tell me what you did with the child!"

"Fine! I have been at Hogwarts all along! I was disguised as _that _ginger's rat!-"

Ron gasped. "_Scabbers_? I let you sleep on my bed! How could you?All along!"

"When I came across this boy!" Pettigrew said, while jerking his head towards James.

"My lord needed me, so I used the _Imperious _curse on him to make him love paper, and then I used the _Confundus _curse as well." He sniffled. "My lord told me that is what I needed to do to help him, and he frightened me into doing this, honestly friends!"

Lupin and Sirius glared at him. "You're no friend of ours! After what you did to James and Lily! You _destroyed _Harry's life, you realize that?!"

"B-But you d-don't understand, h-he threatened to k-kill me-"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN UP YOUR OWN LIFE THEN GIVE UP YOUR FRIENDS!" Sirius yelled at him.

Pettigrew shrank back, like a kid who had been caught trying to steal cookies.

Lupin glared at him. "MARAUDER'S CODE! Did you forget the promises we made?!"

Teddy whipped around to face his father. "The Marauders? You're part of the Marauders?"

Lupin didn't answer; him and Sirius were in kill mode this time.

"So after you used the _Imperious _curse on him to obsess with paper, what exactly were you planning on doing with him?!"

"I-I, made him obsessed with p-paper and made him act like a f-freak s-so no one would e-expect l-less from h-him. T-then I made him g-go to the W-W-Whomping W-Willow, on s-some s-stupid excuse t-that he was making a n-new breed of p-paper, when in reality h-he came here to b-be the new body of my l-lord."

"Did he tell you to do all this with the child?!"

"Y-yes."

Sirius snorted. "Well obviously. Remus, did you _honestly _think that someone like _him _could come up with a plan like that?!"

Pettigrew made a weird noise. "Enough with the insulting!"

"How did you get into the dormitory?"

"Well, w-when R-Ron thought the c-cat ate me, I w-was walking around, and I saw him, so in my A-Animagus form I f-followed him into the dormitory, and c-cursed him. H-he w-was strong though, and o-once he actually fought i-it, but I _C-Confunded _him r-real quick and I w-was quick to change h-him back."

Meanwhile Al, Scorps, and Rose were just staring at their parents, with sheepish looks on their faces. They felt quite awkward standing there while Teddy was doing all the saving for James.

So Rose decided to make conversation with her mom, since they weren't enemies.

"Soooo, hehe. Strange turn of events, right?"

Hermione gave her an odd look and looked quite confused.

"Why were you hiding in the closet anyway?"

"Oh, hehe, you know, I wanted to be in the closet, hehe, its, um, cooler in there?"

"She was making out with me- HER BOYFRIEND." Scorps said. He was talking in another conversation with Ron, who was making googly eyes at her.

Albus and Harry were just staring each other down, to the death.

Ron walked over to Rose. "YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND?! THAT LUCKY BOY!"

Scorpius looked slyly at Rose, while putting his arm around her, causing Rose to blush quite severely.

"Yes we are dating." Scorpius said while smiling, but he wouldn't look at Rose.

Ron shook his head. "Tell me when you and her are over, okay mate? May I call you blondie?" He said while giving her what he thought was a winning smile.

Rose gagged. The thought of her father thinking she was pretty...

Luckily Hermione was there. "RON! How superficial are you!? Those two are _clearly _dating! Don't break them apart!"

Ron looked like he was going to argue with her, but shrugged. "Whatever."

Then, they noticed Harry and Albus, staring each other off.

Ron looked nervously at Hermione. "Er, Harry? I don't think right now is the _ideal _time to duel? There is kind of a lot of things going on right now."

"I wasn't planning on dueling him." Harry growled.

"Right! Just, uh, warning you."

Harry gave her a look of loathing. He pointed his finger at Albus' chest. "So you're working for Pettigrew now, aren't you?"

Albus narrowed his eyes. "I'm not working for anyone! I'm a thirteen year old, just like you, Harry and I don't understand why you're being so rude to me. Can you seriously just explain what's going on?!"

"I don't have to explain myself."

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!?"

The rest of the people in the shack turned to Albus, who screamed these words a louder then necessary.

Teddy glared at Al with a look that said 'Don't give us away.' and 'If you're not going to help me with James, then SHUT UP!'

Albus just humphed and walked away from Harry.

Harry glared at his back, and then stalked off to Ron and Hermione.

Albus stalked off to Rose and Scorpius. The two trios looked at each other awkwardly as Albus and Harry glared.

Meanwhile, the adults were closing in against Pettigrew. If he refused to answer a question, there would be 5 wands facing him, including his own.

"Why did you decide to show yourself now?!" Was one of the million questions that they interrogated him with.

Pettigrew kept shrinking back, and backing away from them, but with the shack being only so large, it ended up he had nowhere else to back up into. He wildly looked around to see if there was anything that _he _had to hold against them, instead of him being _their _hostage.

He looked at every surface, but he couldn't see anything. Finally, while inching around, he saw his salvation.

It was a hole, that probably led into the Whomping Willow. A pair of gray eyes were wide open, staring around at everyone. _Someone stalked us in here! Even that person is better off than me-_

An idea sparked into his head. He pretended to cower over into the corner where the eyes were. The eyes grew wide, and were about to leave, but Pettigrew reached into the hole, and snatched him up. The figure started contorting dangerously to get away from his grip, but Pettigrew held a firm grip on him; they were his ticket out.

Pettigrew suddenly felt another body, so he grabbed that body as well, for good measure.

Thankfully, his interrogators were too caught up in arguing what to ask him next, that they didn't even realize what he was up to, let alone that more people had been stalking them.

_Please be a student, please be a student, please be a student!_ Pettigrew thought as he yanked the two bodies up from the hole.

Pettigrews hopes soared as he realized that it was not only one, but _two _students! _That's what they get for nosing!_

Pettigrew gripped the kids hard. "ATTENTION!"

The irritating boy that took his wand whipped around to glare at him.

Pettigrew smiled to himself as he waited for the him to start yelling.

Sirius, Lupin, and Snape turned around angrily and glared at him. Their eyes widened as they realized what was going on.

Pettigrew was holding a tired, defeated looking Draco in one hand, and a badly cut up and bruised Neville in the other.

Snape held out his wand and pointed it at Pettigrew's chest.

"Oh no you don't! You are my hostages now! GUESS WHO'S TABLES HAVE BEEN TURNED NOW SHRIMP!?" Pettigrew screamed at Teddy.

Teddy blinked. "Yeah-no. Just don't. Seriously, if you can't insult, then just stop. Just don't."

Pettigrew glared at him, then looked at everyone. "IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL THESE TWO BOYS, THEN HAND ME MY WAND AND LET ME CONTINUE WITH MY PLANS!"

Teddy glared maliciously at him. "And what if we say _no_?!"

Draco and Neville screamed as Pettigrew clamped his fat hands around their necks, and started choking them. "I believe I had already said that I would kill them, didn't I?"

Rose, Scorpius, and Albus stared at other. They were horrified.

"He can't kill Dad! He can't!" Scorpius said with wide eyes. Suddenly, a thought came into his head. "Wait, that means that if he kills Dad, then I will have never been born!"

Albus was terrified as well. _It's either the death of Scorpius' dad and Neville or the death of my brother!_

**Well, well, well another cliffhanger! Let me know what you think! R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29

******I really hope you guys enjoyed last chapter! Here's Chapter 29!**

**Chapter 29**

The words of Pettigrew were still ringing in the air. Everybody was shocked and speechless. Pettigrew looked quite pleased with himself, and held up Draco and Neville to them every so often as if to remind them about their ultimatum.

Teddy was frustrated and he wanted to throw something at Pettigrew's fat face, but he couldn't do anything to him without guaranteeing Draco and Neville's death, so he just started pacing around in agitation.

Albus wanted to grab his brother, but he would have to pull out his wand, and that would mean that Pettigrew would kill Draco and Neville. _Which _would mean that his favorite professor would have to die, his best friend and his best friend's father. And he would prefer for Scorpius not to die. Or James. Or Professor Longbottom.

Pettigrew stroked James' statue. "You better hurry up with your decision!"

Snape gave him a look of death and Pettigrew made a slight scream, and cowered. "Er, p-p-please?"

Sirius, and Lupin were discussing quietly, and Sirius looked quite frustrated as he was talking with animatedly with his hands.

Finally, Snape spoke up. "Give us Draco and Neville, and we will allow you to carry on with your plans."

'W-What about my w-wand?"

"There is no wand in this deal. You can take it, or leave it."

"Wait... how can I carry on my plans if I don't have my wand?!"

Snape shrugged. "That is not of my concern. Be creative and find a way."

Pettigrew gave a deep breath, as if to gather up all his courage. "Fine! Then no deal!"

He grabbed Draco and Neville, who thought they were saved, and started wringing his fat arms around their necks. They screamed and screamed bloody murder.

"HELP US!"

"Wait!" Lupin yelled.

Pettigrew narrowed his tiny eyes at him. "What?" He said, his grip on Draco and Neville's necks easing. They both took a shudder of breath, and Draco was grabbing at his throat to try and ease his pain in breathing.

"Give us the boy, Draco, and Neville and we will give you your wand back."

"I am missing a key component here! How can I continue on with my plan if I don't have the boy!?"

"That's not my problem-"

"No?! Well it's about to be, once I kill these two!"

Draco and Neville started shrieking again, but once Pettigrew started strangling them, their voices were cut off, making them even more scared.

Albus looked around at everyone. Teddy lost all his bravado and was looking seriously scared. Harry and Co was looking terrified for Neville. Even the adults looked concerned.

Scorpius looked from corner to corner. His eyes met Albus', and Albus knew what he had to do.

_Let's see if I have inherited any skills from Dad. _

Albus ran up to Pettigrew and started wrestling him "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Pettigrew froze in place, just like how James was, and they were standing still next to each other.

Scorpius whistled. "Wow, Al!"

Albus breathed heavily. The only thing that was going through his head was he did _not _want people to die.

Harry looked confused at Ron and Hermione, then started whispering to them.

Rose ran over to her cousin. "Oh my gosh, Albus are you okay!?"  
Al smiled and took deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine; I just got shaken up a little is all."

Neville and Draco were sitting down and letting Lupin and Snape tend to their injuries. They looked shaken up, but other than their throat injuries they looked okay.

Neville and Harry made eye contact, and they looked quite confused.

"Hey Dante, why did she just call you Albus?" Harry prompted, while crossing his arms.

Albus' felt his blood rush to his face. He glared at Rose and Scorpius. _Why did they have to go and say my real name?! Now what am I suppose to do!?_

"It's...My nickname?" it was more in the form of a question rather than a statement.

"Why?..."

"Cause...That was my first Chocolate Frog card?..."

"That was mine too, but my friends don't call me Dumbledore..."

"It's an inside joke, okay?!"

Draco started to hone in on the conversation. He looked excited, and tried to say something too fast, but started gagging and grabbing his throat because it hurt from the suddenness.

"They aren't real students!" He rasped, while pointing at Scorpius, as he got up. "He's from another world and his real name is Scorpius!"

Everyone turned around and looked at Scorpius. Scorp's eyes were growing wide.

"What are you talking about?" He said breaking in a sweat.

"I HEARD EVERYTHING" said Draco.

Snape whipped around.

"What did you say?..."

"I heard everything. And you are conspiring against Hogwarts!"

Harry turned around to face Draco.

"What?!"

"Yeah, and that's not the weirdest part! Snape said I was his _father_."

Everyone gasped and turned to a very pale Scorpius.

"I did not say that, Malfoy! How dare you make up lies!" Snape yelled.

"Yah! Hehe. How could you! You should feel so ashamed. FEEL THE SHAME. Shame, shame, shame..." said Scorps, breaking in a sweat again, while poking Draco, every time he said 'shame'.

"I KNOW WHAT I HEARD." screamed Draco, pushing Scorpius to the floor.

"Mhmm tell that to Professor Snape." Scorpius said cockily. "And if you were my father would I do this?" he screamed, and then started slapping him.

"I don't know, _would _you?!"

"Maybe I do, father dear!"

Teddy face-palmed and put his head in between his legs.

Snape came in between the two boys. "Enough! Both of you are talking nonsense and giving me a headache. If you can't do anything to help the situation, then I would suggest you be quiet and keep your worthless comments inside your own heads."

Both boys immediately started protesting, but Snape cut them off.

"I don't want to hear it!"

Draco stalked off to Harry and Co. They started whispering about something, and looking at Al and Scorpius.

Scorpius glared at them, then went to Albus and Rose. Soon, Neville joined them.

"I believe your story, Dante."

Albus smiled at him. Rose was gaping at Draco and the others, who were gossiping about Scorpius and Albus as if they had been best friends forever, not worst enemies.

Teddy walked over while shaking his head. "Really?! Did you _absolutely_ have to do that?" He said to Scorpius.

"Yes! Besides I have always wanted to do that to Father." He said, lowering his voice and grinning.

Teddy shook his head. He went over and shook Snape.

"Can we bring James back with us now?" He asked.

Snape nodded.

Teddy turned to grab him, but James wasn't there. Teddy turned to the others with a very confused face and was about to say something when suddenly, a large flash of light appeared.

"_FINITE INCANTATEM" _A chilling voice cried.

Everyone whipped around. Pettigrew was unfrozen.

"_Accio _my wand!" He said. His wand flew to his hands.

Sirius growled and held out his wand, but suddenly there was a loud, "_Crucio!" _

Sirius' body was on the floor and spasming. Everyone screamed.

Lupin and Snape turned to see where this person was that was saying all these curses.

Pettigrew went on his knees and crawled over to the hole where the voice was coming from.

"Master... my lord..." he murmured.

Lupin ran over to the hole, where there was another, "_CRUCIO!" _

His body joined Sirius' with the spasming. Snape narrowed his eyes.

Pettigrew continued to crawl there. "Master... show yourself to me..."

Dread seeped through the kids' veins. They waited in horror for what was about to come out of the hole.

"Move you pathetic creature!" The voice screamed at Pettigrew, while kicking him across the room.

Pettigrew let out a little squeal as he was kicked.

The figure came out, and everyone watched in horror as it was James.

Albus and Rose screamed. "James!" They both ran to him.

Everyone turned their heads in shock.

"_CRUCIO!" _ They both fell, and were screaming bloody murder.

Scorpius screamed as well; seeing his two best friends being tortured was the worst thing possible.

When the curse ended, Al and Rose got up. They were shaking horribly.

"James! What's the matter with you!?" Rose cried.

James laughed a cruel laugh. "Do you think that I'm that worthless boy? Would that worthless boy be able to do this?" He said as he pointed his wand at Neville.

"_Crucio!" _

Neville screamed, louder than the others had.

"Do you want to join your parents, huh? Join them in their worthless state?" James taunted.

Neville started to cry. Loud crying with huge sobs.

James grabbed him by the hair, and threw him across the room. "Phh, your parents would be so ashamed to have a son like you! Too bad Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be there to comfort you." He said, while spitting at him. Neville sobbed and sobbed; Albus had never seen him like that, and seeing Neville look so fragile made him angry.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Albus screamed at him.

James gave him a maniacal smile, then with a flick of his wand, did the same thing to Scorpius.

"NO!" Rose screamed, trying to run to him.

"I am Lord Voldemort. Bow down to me."

Everyone was forced into the bowing position. It was as if their bodies had turned against them, and were bowing.

_So I hadn't really saved the day, have I? _ Albus thought.

Albus hadn't saved the day. Pettigrew was only a little piece in all this. The fun had just now started.

**Guys, I am open to all suggestions on how the story should go from here! Please R&R and tell me ANY suggestions you have! I am open to them all and will consider each one! Thanks and don't forget to R&R!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HAPPY MONDAY EVERYONE! Here's chapter 30**

**Chapter 30**

Victoire sat in her bedroom, absentmindedly curling her blond hair with a finger, and thinking about Teddy. She wondered where he was right now.

Suddenly a loud screeching voice boomed into her eardrums.

"VICTOIRE!" A familiar French accent hissed.

Victoire took a huge breath of air. _Does she really have to yell at me, right now!? I'm just going to ignore her. _

"VICTOIRE!"

Still ignoring, Victoire changed into her pajamas and lay down on her bed. 

"_VICTOIRE_!"

_I really want to see Teddy right now... like really bad. It's been a long time since I've seen him! He's always so busy!_

Victoire heard a huff of frustrated breath, and then a loud stomping coming up the stairs. Her bedroom door was opened all the way.

"_Victoire_! 'Aven't you 'eard me for za last 'our screaming?!" Her mother asked impatiently.

Victoire made a frustrated noise in her throat. "Mother, your English gets horrible when you're upset, you know that, right?"

Her brother popped up next to Fleur. "Mama, she's being very rude to you, and she knows that English isn't your native language!" He said, with a sly smile to his sister.

Fleur made a cooing face at her son. " I know, _ma chérie_, I know. Your seester eez very rude. My Louis, 'e eez so kind to me." She then proceeded to saying a bunch of cooing words in French.

Victoire rolled her eyes. Louis had played the mama's little boy angle for as long as he could talk, and even before then, he always used to cry whenever Victoire happened to be 10 feet near him.

Fleur glared at her daughter. "Anyways, like I was saying, deed you clean za dishes?"

Victoire let out a loud, loud groan. "No mama! And I don't plan on doing them! Why can't Louis do them!?"

Fleur glared at her again. "He doesn't know zat magic yet. Go downstairs and do zem!"

Victoire stalked out of her room, and stomped down the stairs, making sure that her mother and Louis heard every step. Louis _did _know that magic, but there was no point in arguing.

She tossed her hair in a ponytail, and carelessly flicked her wand. The dishes immediately began clanking and crashing with each other loudly.

"VICTOIRE! DO ZEM CORRECTLY! I DON'T WANT YOU BREAKING ZEM! ZAT EEZ MY EXPENSIVE DINNER SET!"

"MOTHER!"

"I DON'T WANT TO REPEAT MYSELF! AND ZA SINK BETTER BE WASHED AS WELL!"

"MOTHER THAT'S SO UNFAIR!"

"DOES DOMINIQUE COMPLAIN WHEN SHE 'AS TO DO ZEM?"

Victoire sighed, then did the dishes correctly and washed the sink as well.

Fleur came downstairs and handed her a bowl. "Give zis to Uncle George for me. I 'ave to do somezing or I would go myself."

Victoire's eyes lit up. _Yes! Then I can go see Teddy!_

"Okay!"

Fleur kissed her daughter. "Be back quick, _ma chérie. _And don't get diztracted by anything! _Au revoir_!"

Victoire nodded. _Does Teddy count as a distraction...?_ Then, she Apparated.

She entered Uncle George's house, then with the usual hi's and hello's, she kissed Aunt Angelina, and caught up quickly with Fred and Roxanne.

She wanted to have as much time as possible with Teddy, without her mom thinking that she was gone for _too _long.

She decided to check the Potters' house, since he dined there like, five of seven days a week. She Apparated.

She walked around, looking for him. She spotted Aunt Ginny's red hair leaning down by a low cupboard.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny!" She said.

"Oh, Victoire, it's you! How sweet! Looking for Teddy, I suppose?"

Victoire nodded.

"I'm afraid he's not here. You can check Uncle Ron's place, as Albus, Scorpius and Rose are there. I think he is hanging out with James because I haven't seen him. I hope James really isn't getting into trouble... he can be a bit stupid sometimes, especially with his pranks."

Victoire nodded again. "Thanks Aunt Ginny! I'll make sure I watch for James as well."

Bouncing up and down in her shoes, she Apparated again to the Weasley's.

"Hey, Aunt Hermione!" She said, spotting her again by the bushy brown hair tied up in a bun.

"Hello Victoire! What a pleasant surprise! If you're looking for Rose, she's upstairs! Oh, and Nye-Nye and Sungu are in bad moods as well, so I would avoid them, if you can. Who knows what happened to them, they are hiding under my bed and refusing to come out!"  
"Thanks! And I will watch out for them."

She walked around, then went up to the second story, nearly tripping over Crookshanks, Nye-Nye, and Sungu, who were giving her arrogant looks as they marched past in a single file line, tails and noses up in the air, probably smelling Hermione's cooking and deciding to go manipulate her into giving them food. Nye-Nye was in a particularly bad mood, looking as if he wanted to spit on Victoire.

"What did I do to you Nye-Nye?!"

Nye-Nye stopped in his tracks, which made Sungu and Crookshanks stop as well. The three turned around to face her in unison, and they all glared at her.

Victoire glared back. The cats then spun around with an arrogant flick of their tails and resumed marching down the stairs, as if Victoire wasn't worth anymore of their valuable time.

_Beggars. How does Rose live with these cats? _Victoire thought as she watched them strut down the stairs with disgust and hatred. The ladder to the attic was down.

_Umm, that's a bit odd. What would Al, Rose, and Scorpius be doing up in there right now? _She walked up it. Strangely enough, the trio was nowhere in sight. There was a strange bubble in the middle of the room. It was glimmering, and she wasn't sure if it was even real. There was a broken hour-shaped necklace in the middle of the circle.

Stupidly, she began walking towards it. Once she hit the bubble, she felt everything blur. She couldn't move, and it was like watching an old VCR tape rewind. Finally, it rewinded so quickly she couldn't see anything. Her head started spinning in a horrible way, like she had drank five bottles of Firewhiskey, and she started to scream, really loud. She felt like she was being spun around really fast. She yanked her hair and fell to her knees and started screaming her head off, anything to make her headache and the spinning sensation go away. Then the world went cold and black.

**So yes, I added another plot going alongside it, but how can I not add Victoire into this story? R&R and let me know what you think!**


End file.
